The Scarlet Speedster
by Ironbat77
Summary: Flash AU. Post-Bon Bon the Birthday Clown: Star returns to Mewni to rescue Glossaryck, defeat Ludo, and give herself some space from Marco after recent of events. Meanwhile, Marco is given abilities that that would change his destiny and bring new, powerful enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Princess Moon was laying on her bed in her room that was located in the top tower in the royal Castle. Like clockwork every day, she studied her magic book thoroughly, wanting to get stronger every day. She has been earning a reputation in her bloodline as being the "undaunted" Butterfly, and her fights with the immortal monster has only strengthen her name. Monsters are always in every corner in this medieval looking world called Mewni, and while the monsters have their strength and ferocity in their side, Mewnians have magic and no family is better had summoning magic than the Butterflys. After all, is the reason why their royal bloodline have been in power since Mewni's first settlment.

Princess Moon began getting bored with just reading, she wanted to try out her magic/combat skill, but the immortal monster or any other monster hasn't attack her kingdom in over a week.

"Does this mole on my finger look like it gotten bigger or is it just me?" asked the little blue man, Glossaryck, floating 4 feet from the ground. He is the guardian of the book and the mentor to every Butterfly princess.

"It just you Glossaryck," replied Moon, not looking at his direction. She then buried her face in the book out of boredom. "There is nothing more read, I need to try out these spells."

"Ah, the trope of every Butterfly," replied the mentor, "reading is never enough, just want to try to magic out themselves. You know their are some spells that are best left unused."

"Spells are practice for a reason, Glossaryck." Moon closed the book, stood up, and look out her window. "Fighting monsters is the best way to know if these spells do serve a purpose."

"I'm sure your mother would disagree princess," Glossaryck than gave her a smug look. "If you are so bored, than why don't you visit young man River's at his guarding post, a princess at your age should finally decide who the future King of Mewni should be."

Moon spun around and shot Glossaryck with a red beam from her wand, which missed of course. "Don't you dare you tease me Glossaryck," she said with cheeks red as the red beam she fired. "River and I are... complicated, but the day I rule Mewni alongside him is the day Lil Chauncy stops urinating on father's favorite chair. Besides, a Johansen becoming king of Mewni it's.. illogical."

"I see," Glossaryck said with his hands together, "But what does your heart says?"

Moon look down, thoughts swirling around her head. Even if she won't admit herself, she does love Rivers, but she is royalty and must put her duty first before any other feelings. River can be dimwitted sometimes and his love in fighting monsters is more of an addiction. He is better suited as a soldier than a king.

Before the discussion can continue, a Mewnian soldier came in Moon's room gasping for air. "We're under attack!"

"Well it seems you can try out some new spells after all, Moon."

"Better than reading them," replied Moon "So which monster is it this time?"

"It is a... red lightning."

Glossaryck and Moon look at each other with a confused look.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Bells rung and horns were blown all over the kingdom. Its citizens followed protocol; civilians ran to take shelter at their homes while the soldiers ran to danger with weapons ready. Their people have been fighting monsters for a millennia, so this was nothing new. It was part of being a Mewnian, their world after all, is an hostile one, with the vegetation sometimes as deadly as a deer monster. Casualties weren't always that high, it usually depended on how many monsters their were and/or how fast can the magical princess can arrive. But this type of attack was their first.

Civilians watch as red electricity zoomed around their kingdom with swoosh sound, as though the electricity had mass. Mewnian soldiers were dropping like flies everywhere the red lighting passed. It became cleared that their necks were snapped and they were dead before their bodies touched the floor. It bewildered the living, lighting should electrocute not break necks.

"Stand your ground!" shouted the captain.

"To what?" replied a scare soldier, "We're just standing on the ground our bodies would be lying soon."

"You have your orders, we must protect the..." all was seen a quick flash of red lighting before the captain's neck suddenly snap. The life escaped from his eyes as his body collapse into the floor like a rag doll.

"Screw this, I surrend-" almost as though he teleported, the soldier found himself with his back against the wall. He felt a leathery hand grasping his neck and saw two red, vibrating eyes piercing into his soul. He has been chosen for interrogation.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Rivers stood firmly in his guarding post, holding his giant axe in a battle ready position to battle any one who breaks into the room. To his disappointment, Rivers was ordered to stay at his post while his fellow comrades fought the attacker. Rivers is one to never back down from a fight, he enjoyed the adrenaline, the rush; especially if he was fighting alongside Princess Moon. But his duty to his kingdom must come first, and guarding the vault that contains Mewni magical relics is his priority right now. For if they would to fall in monster's hands, it would be catastrophic to Mewni, (and his relationship with the Princess).

"The monster better pray not come here, for he had never faced a Johansen like me!" exclaimed the proud warrior.

Well, he is about to test that remark. To his shock, a daunting figure just walk into the room through the door, as though door wasn't even there. Rivers took a good look at his opponent, it wasn't a monster he ever seen. The figure had red eyes and appeared to be vibrating yellow/black suit with a red lighting insignia on a black circle placed in the chest in the uniform it was wearing. He look more like a man than a monster.

"Do you wish to test your skills against a Johansen fiend!?"yelled Rivers and he charged at the man.

The man was walking toward the future king of Mewni and spoke to him in a dark, distorted voice, "I have no quarrel with royalty River, I only want what I came here for."

Just as River was almost close enough for striking distance with his axe the man in yellow disappeared with a trail of red lighting left behind that knocked Rivers 20 feet into the wall. The man in yellow was suddenly in from of the vault that led to the relics.

"And I always get what I want," said the figure. He placed both hands on the vault and began vibrating at super sonic speed. After a few seconds, the hinges on the vault burst off and the vault collapse to the floor, revealing a number of artifacts that were behind it.

"You thinks guarding is boring, just wait in 10 years,you'll be promoted to a much more boring a position,"spoke the man to Rivers.

"Being a prisoner in an isolated Mewni cell would be much more boring," spoke a female voice. The man in yellow and Rivers look behind to see Princess Moon battle ready and Glossaryck floating with feet and arms crossed.

"Ah, the princess and her table of contents, you look younger than I imagined," spoke the man in yellow.

Moon look at him with a puzzle look, "Have me met before?"

"No, not yet." He replied

"Than answer me this, Which tribe do you belong to? Which kingdom bears your insignia? Killing all a lot of my soldiers means war, and no kingdom does war better than Mewni," exclaimed Moon the Undaunted

 _This is why I love her_ thought Rivers.

"Oh you have no idea," replied the man in yellow.

"We have a couple of ideas" spoke Glossaryck.

The man in yellow look at the blue man, which was the distraction Moon needed.

"Rainbow blast!" was all that was heard before the man in yellow was hit a barrage of colors that threw him into the vault.

"See, I told you I could do this," said Moon

"Yes, well next time try not to pummel your enemies toward the objective they are trying to claim," spoke Glossaryk.

Than in an instance, Moon was hit with red lighting that shock and threw her across the room. She crashed with a large thud and her hair frizzled with the amount of electricity that coursed through her body.

"MOON!" exclaimed both Glossaryck and Rivers.

"Cute trick," out came a distorted voice.

Glossaryck and River look to see the man in yellow standing on his feet again, but this time holding one of the relics that was shape like a orb.

"Put your hands up you fiend," spoke Rivers as he charged at the man with his fists.

Rivers began swinging his fists at the man, but they never landed on their target. The man in yellow kept dodging River's attack as though he knew exactly where they going to land beforehand. Rivers did no give up, hopelessly attempting to land a punch at his opponent, but only end up hitting the air. The man in yellow began returning his own punches, with his being quicker and hitting its target. After a 25 second fight, the man in yellow deliver the final blow with an elbow to the face. Rivers fell to the floor.

"They never learn," said the man in yellow.

"Than teach me," spoke the little blue man.

Constructs made of pink magic appear from his gem that was located in his forehead and attempt to strike down the man in yellow. However they kept missing their target, the man kept disappearing and reappearing in a different spot, making Glossaryck hit nothing but the floor in what look like a terrible game of whack a mole.

"For the sake of my sanity, can you please stay in one spot for just a sec?," blurted out a frustrated Glossaryck.

"Like you?," came the distorted voice that emitted right behind Glossaryk. Before he can react, the man in yellow slaps him with the back of his hand that sends the little blue man flying across the room.

Moon was regaining her senses only to see Glossaryck and Rivers on the floor.

"No," she whispered. She aimed her wand at the culprit only to have him to appear in front of her and have the wand slap out of her hand in blink of a eye.

"No princess," he said as he grab her by the neck. "Let's have a little a talk."

He and Moon disappeared with a trail of red lighting that quickly was disappearing.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Red lighting began zooming around the kingdom again, and Moon was surrounded by it. Everything was a blur to her, she could see colors move around her, unable to make out what they were, not knowing that it was houses, trees, people, the sky, moving around faster than the speed of light. Moon began to feel nauseated, feeling 5 times worse than that time she was sea sick. Suddenly everything seemed to stop and familiar surroundings of her room appear around her. She collapse into the floor with green all over her face.

"Don't be over dramatic princess," spoke the man in yellow, "It is just whiplash."

Moon swallow whatever was going to come out of her bowels and slowly started standing up. He faced her kidnapper with a dazed look.

"What do you want with me?"

"You think this is about you?" he said with a amusement in his voice. "I just needed to borrow something." He than raised his hand to reveal the orb shape relic that he stole. "You know how hard it was to get here?"

"Why do you need that?" asked Moon, who can only ask questions to stall time since she didn't had her wand.

"You could say, it's for a mutual **_friend_** of ours," he said.

"Who?"

"In time you'll see, but for now it is time for me to go." he replied.

"What are you?" she asked.

The man in yellow looked at her when an idea pop into his head. "We harness power from this," he pointed to his red lighting insignia.

Moon looked as though she had a revelation. "There is more of you?"

"Yes, while you people harness the power of the universe, we have the power to reshape the universe, to erase your reality and create a whole new existence." he said. "So let me give some advice if you ever meet another person like me; lighting insignia, similar outfit, power, and everything. Don't hesitate to strike first, even if that person seems like nice guy." He told her with a smirk, as though he planted a seed into her head. "Because the power we possessed shouldn't be allow to walk freely before you."

With that being said, the man in yellow disappeared, taking with him the prize he came for. Moon got on her knees, feeling a bit shell shock in what just happen in the last 30 minutes. Her state of mind was interrupted when the door suddenly open to reveal Rivers and Glossaryck.

"Moon!" they both said in unison.

Rivers ran to her, got his knees, and hug her tightly. "You're alright!"

"Yes I am," replied the princess. She broke free from his grasp and got her feet.

Glossaryck floated over to hand her her wand. "How do you feel?"

"Daunted," she said, half amused in her little joke.

"Glossaryk? What did he took?"

 **Prologue to what is to come. Just an idea that pop to my head. The story would differentiate from the Flash TV show, so don't expect some regular characters to pop up from that show. They would either not exist, or be incorporated into the SVTFOE universe in a different manner. Feel free to leave your remarks and call out any mistakes I made. The rest of the story would take place in present time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present time**

Star Butterfly paced in circles around her tower she created with magic when she first arrived at the Diaz's household. She also has been rubbing her blonde hair for almost an hour, a trait she does when she is sad or anxious. In the past 72 hours she lost everything, her confidence, her book, her mentor, her... Marco? She flinched when that thought crossed her mind. _What am I thinking?_ she thought. Why Marco finally having the girl of his dreams as his girlfriend causing her some pain? Does she fear that Marco won't be able to join her in their famous dimension hopping shenanigans anymore? Or is there something more to that. Before she can deal with Marco, she has deal with her mother. Star took a long sigh and nervously walked to her mirror. "Call Mom."

"Calling mom," responded the mirror. Star has been in many dangerous situations, but this is perhaps the most she has been afraid.

The mirror change into the image of her mother, Queen Butterfly. "Yes dear, you need something?" Star did not respond, she slightly looked at the floor with watery eyes. Moon stoic expression changed into a worried look, "Sweety, what happened?"

As though she was ticking bomb, Star bursted with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'M SORRY MOM, I FAILED EVERYTHING. THERE WAS A DEAD CLOWN, THAN LUDO SHOWED UP, I TRY TO KEEP MY HEAD IN THE GAME, BUT MARCO AND JACKIE WERE HAVING A GOOD TIME AND THE WHEEL BLEW UP, AND.."

Moon had no idea what Star was trying to tell her, "Star, Star!" she exclaimed, shutting down Star's mini rant. She waved her hands to settle her down, "Slow down, I can't follow what you are trying to tell me. Now from the start."

Star took a deep breathe, and slowly started from the beginning. She told her how her, Janna, and Glossaryck wanted to see the return of an 100 year old dead clown, but for some reason Marco's and Jackie going to the dance together was making her and the wand act weird. Than Ludo showed with his animal henchmen at the cemetery. She was gaining the upperhand in the battle, but when Marco and Jackie showed up to help, her magic turned green and backfired. She was about to get sucked into the portal until her friends save her, but Ludo manage escaped with the book and Glossaryck so he can learn to master his new wand.

Star took a breather after finishing her account on what happen. She waited for her mother's respond, who had her eyes closed, she was carefully choosing the words she is going to say. "Star I am not mad at you, and I don't blame anything that had happened on you," she responded with a sincere voice.

"But, I failed as a Butterfly," she countered.

"Butterflys aren't perfect Star, we had are moments were we failed and and outmatch, believe me I know," said Moon.

"Really?" Asked Star "What happened to you?"

"Oh, it was so long ago that I don't think it matters anymore," answered Moon, repressing her feelings.

"What now?"asked Star. For the first time in her life, she doesn't know what to do next. She has no mentor, no book, no confidence to encourage her in what the next step should be. She only has her mother right now.

"Star, when your father and I send you to Earth we hoped that your experience there would make you not a better princess, but a better Butterfly." said Moon, who was preparing to give her a lecture. "You were worst than your father was at his age before you came to earth; you were reckless, eager to fight, always ran away from your problems, never took responsibility for your actions, and you had that bad girl phase when you wore leather jacket and dated that demon prince."

"Ha, ha" chuckled Star, "I was a worse mess that I am right now."

"But now look at you, you are a completely different person now. Smart, mature-ish, and sensible. Yet not immune to making mistakes, you are maturing must faster than when I was your age."

"So I am advance!" proclaimed a proud Star. "Wait, so where are you going with this?"

"What I am trying to say is, you don't need to stay in Earth anymore."

Star look taken back from this. "What? But this is my home?"

"Mewni is your home, Star." Moon corrected.

"You're making me leave right now?" asked Star.

"No sweety, let me explain before you jump to conclusions, again." Moon took a deep breathe. "Lets talk Marco. You obviously like him more than just a friend."

"What?" said Star with an unconvincing tone "We're just friends and roommates."

"There is no shame in admitting Star, it took me some convincing to admit to myself that I loved your father."

"Okay," said Star, "Let say I am a bit jealous of Marco dating Jackie, what does that have to do with me moving back to Mewni?"

"I fear your jealousy is causing you to use Dark magic." answered Moon. "The same magic that Eclipsa used."

"Dark magic?"replied a shock Star. "No, I'm just not focusing correctly."

"Remember Star, your emotions is tied to your wand, losing control would unleashed dark magic to the physical world, causing irreversible damage to those around you. Eclispa was the only Butterfly to master dark magic."

"And returning to Mewni would help me in what way?" asked Star

"If you want substitute mentor, I would be happy to help you," proclaimed Moon. "I am giving you two options, come back home and we'll work together. I'll teach you everything Glossaryck taught me, we'll track down Ludo, destroy his accursed wand, and save Glossaryck."

Star look to the floor, thinking about the proposition that her mother laid out for her.

"Or you can stay on Earth and handled it your way, after all Earth has done wonders to you and I don't want it to stop." continued Moon.

Star began stroking her hair, millions of thoughts swirling around her head.

"I'll give you time to think, whatever choice you pick I'll respect it either way," said Moon, knowing the predicament Star was in.

"Thanks mom," said a grateful Star, "I love you."

"I love you more," said Moon before hanging up.

Star walk over to her bed and collapsed face first to it. She let out a frustrated groan, figuring out what she should do. What would she tell Marco? What would Marco tell her? Would he even care now that he has Jackie? What would Glossaryck say?

Star rolled over and looked at her ceiling, she took out her phone and looked at the time. It read 6:07 pm, she wonder if she should go hang out with her friends before making a decision. Yesterday Jackie invited Marco, Star, and Janna to visit her father's workplace, which have became a place of controversy several months back. If what her mother said was true, than spending time with Marco and Jackie might not be a good idea. But she doesn't want her friends to think something was up her, they are already worry about her after she lost Glossaryck.

 _Maybe I am thinking too much in this,_ thought Star, _hanging out with friends would probably make things better and who am I to passed up an opportunity to visit a place that as the same name as me._

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Faster Marco, don't tell me after all this years you're going give up chasing after me?" teased Jackie as she rode her skateboard down the hill.

"Oh, don't bet on it," said Marco, as he rode his bicycle that was tailing Jackie. They were getting close to the center of LA, but truth be told Marco liked being behind so he can get a good view of Jackie. To Marco, this still felt like a lucid dream, his crush since kindergarten had asked him out on a date and it was the most exciting date she ever had. Now Marco and Jackie are officially a couple and things can't get any better for Marco, except for saving Glossaryck and making Star happy again.

Marco was loosing focused as he was trying to think what last name between him and Jackie should keep when he was snapped out of his trance. "Focus Marco, I know it is good view but I don't want to crash into a car."

"Sorry Janna," said a blushed Marco. Jackie looking slightly at him with a smile on her face. Marco had forgotten that Janna was riding on the bicycle with him, holding onto the seat so she wouldn't fall off.

"How far is place now?" Janna asked to Jackie.

"Oh it should be right..." said Jackie as she suddenly stop, forcing Marco to stop his bike right next to her, "There."

"Whoa," said Marco and Janna in unison as they looked at the large building before them.

S.T.A.R. Labs.

Marco felt a little queasy coming here, for several years this place has been a epicenter for the scientific community. Brilliant men and women came from all over the world to contribute to the scientific discoveries that S.T.A.R. Labs was making. Run by the famous, (now infamous), Harrison Wells, the place become one of the pride and joys of Los Angeles. That was until the incident 10 months back; S.T.A.R. Labs was going to proudly display it's newest invention for the world, an highly advance Particle Accelerator, promising it well advance human society by a few centuries. Marco really didn't care during this time, he just became friends with a magical princess from another dimension, anything that S.T.A.R Labs discover or invent would be less shocking to him. But then, the night that was suppose to change humanity forever became a disaster for LA. Their was a malfunction and S.T.A.R Labs became ground zero for a particle nuke. 86 people were killed and the blast from the particles cost expensive damage the center of LA. Harrison Wells reputation went down the drain, he is slowly fading to oblivion, S.T.A.R. labs lost 73 percent of their funding, a majority of the workforce were laid off, and now people want nothing to do with S.T.A.R Labs.

Marco was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a warm grab his.

"Are you getting cold feet, Marco?" asked his girlfriend

"What? Me? No. It is just I never seen it up close," explained Marco.

"Man I wish I was here to see the thing blow up," chimed in Janna, "I probably would mutated into something gross and cool."

"The explosion didn't caused any mutations," replied Jackie.

"That is not what I have heard," Janna shot back, "I have been hearing stories of strange things happening in the city ever since the explosion."

"What kind of stories?" came in a new, but familiar voice behind them.

All three of them look back to see Star, who must have arrived shortly after they did. "Star," they cried out in joy.

Marco went to hugged his friend, forcing her to hide her blush. "I'm glad you came," he said as he slowly released her from his grasp. "You feeling okay today?"

"Yes, a little better," said Star, "Can't let recent events stop me from being me."

"That's it girl," said Janna, "It is no fun without you."

"We're all friends here, we don't let anyone go through bad times alone," said Jackie.

Star smile slightly after hearing that, _she's amazing, no wonder Marco likes you._

"Come on" said Jackie as she grabbed Marco's hand, "I know a way in that is not guarded."

Janna and Star follow suit with Star being last, not noticing the flicker of green light emitting from her wand.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Thanks to Janna's brilliant lock picking skills, the gang were able to find their way into the building from the back.

"So what does your dad do here?" asked Janna as they navigate their way through narrow corridors.

"Well my dad helps invent and create stuff," answered Jackie, "Like super fast phones, a freeze gun, a weather manipulator stick, or tough clothing, basically any science fiction thing they could think of. He wasn't involve with the construction with the Particle Accelerator so his job was safe during the red tapes and layoffs that happen after the explosion. But it hasn't been easy for him, only a few people are interested in what his team are creating because no one right now wants to be associated with S.T.A.R. Labs, so they keep most of their creations locked away."

"Well I would love to be associated with people who help created mutated creatures running amok in LA," replied Janna.

"What is she talking about," asked Star.

"She is just insane," answered Marco, "There are no mutated creatures in LA."

"That is not what I heard," replied Janna cheekily, "I have been hearing people telling stories of strange things happening, like weird anomalies and weird people."

"Again, not true," said Jackie, "It is just stories people like to make after an disaster happen."

"Well it was a pretty big disaster," Janna said as they found they found an entrance to something, "wasn't?"

"Whoa" all four said.

The room they entered was enormous, it seemed to be a circular formation. There were pipes and rails that seem to have no end, and there was collapse and burned wreckage everywhere, this is what's left of the Particle Accelerator.

"This place is amazing," Janna said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure it is safe to be here?" asked Marco.

"Totally," answered Jackie, "My dad said they cleared all the hazardous materials that was left."

"I don't know," said an unconvinced Star, "That doesn't look safe." She pointed to what seem to look like a wreck generator that was releasing some red particles-looking material to the air with yellow-orange electricity flickering around it.

"Cool," said Janna, "I'm going to touch it." She than headed toward the generator.

"Janna, please don't," said Jackie as she ran after her friend, leaving both Marco and Star behind.

"I think coming here was a bad idea," Marco said. He turned to Star who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. "Star," he snapped Star back to reality, "It's something going on?"

Star look at Marco and let out a deep sigh, "Okay Marco, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Marco asked.

Star hesitated as she try to choose her words, "I need your advice."

"On what?"

"I told my mom what happened last week."

"Okay, what did she say?"

"She gave a some advice about what has been going on with me and offered me a choice, and I really need your input because I can't decide what is the best choice." She said, becoming more stressful. "And it involves you too."

"Just tell me Star." said Marco, placing his hand on Star's shoulder.

Star open her lips to tell Marco what she wanted to tell him, but the familiar sound of a tear in the dimension caught their attention. They looked to their side to see a green portal open with a giant eagle carrying a giant spider hopping out. The eagle opened her wings to reveal a familiar foe.

"Ludo!" said Star and Marco. Janna and Jackie ran back to their friends.

"Is it too soon princess?" said Ludo with malice in voice, "I just wanted to do a trial and error test with the new spells I have been learning from my new book."

"Where's Glossaryck?" demanded Star. Marco couldn't help but notice some fear in her voice. For the first time in her life, she is afraid of Ludo.

"That cryptic little nuisance does his best to shield the best spells from me," said an annoyed Ludo, "But he quickly learns who's in charge when I put him in a torturous, magical cage I created just for him."

Fear turned to anger, "Rainbow blast!" screamed Star as the colorful fist emerged from the her wand.

Ludo got out of the way just in time, "Girls deal with her friends." The eagle and spider went after Marco, Jackie, and Janna. "The Princess and I have some catching up to do."

He jumped on top of a rail, "Skull tornado!" he shouted as a green tornado formed with skull face in the middle. The tornado began tearing a path as it headed toward Star.

"Fan bast!" countered Star, creating a giant magic pink fan that destroyed the tornado.

"Insectus rampage," out came insects the size of dogs heading toward Star.

Star jumped out of the way, "Teenie weenie," she screamed shrinking the insects to normal, harmless size. She let out a tired sigh, _I cannot let him get the best of me!_

Nearby, Marco, Janna, and Jackie had better luck dealing with the giant animals while Ludo and Star blast each other with magic in the background. Marco dealt with the giant spider while Jackie and Janna team up against the eagle.

"You know spiders never scared me," quipped Marco as he dodged the spider's legs. The spider than proceed to bite on Marco, but kept using his red belt skill to dodge her fangs. It wasn't until the spider's fifth fail attempt to bite him that Marco saw an opening. He spun around and karate kick her 10 feet in the air, making her land on her back. "They look actually cute when they wear top hats."

Jackie and Janna kept dodging the eagle's aerial attacks as she try to catch them with her sharped talons. "This is why I prefer reptiles," said Janna.

"I have a plan," said Jackie. She whisper something to Janna's ear.

Janna smile back "Got it." She then proceed to run away.

"Hey bird freak," shouted Jackie. The eagle turned to Jackie's direction, "I got some bird seed for you."

The Eagle flew toward Jackie, who in return got on her skateboard and began skating everywhere, on the walls, cables, and rails; forcing the eagle the fly in circles. The eagle began getting dizzy. "You can try better than that." yelled Jackie.

The eagle turned to see a figure that look liked Jackie, she dive bombed after her only to hit a solid surface. It was her reflection from one of the clear metal walls.

Before the eagle can regain her senses, Janna swoop in with a metal rod and hit her on the head. "That was fun." Jackie and Janna high five each other, and Marco began to run towards them.

Meanwhile.

"Sound blast" shouted Ludo as he aimed his wand to the floor, creating a ever expanding sonic blast from where he stands.

Star try to dodge it, but this one actually hit her. She was sent tumbling into the floor with her wand still in her hand. She got on all fours and tried to get up to face her opponent until the sound of her friends caught her attention.

"That was amazing Jackie," said a happy Marco. "You totally deserve to be in the x games after that."

"Yes well," responded Jackie with a blush on her cheeks, "Seeing you beat that giant spider by yourself was very hot."

Marco couldn't help but let his face red.

Star look a bit distraught after hearing this, not noticing the color of her star in the wand is turning green.

Ludo walked toward Star, "What's the matter princess, that blast knock the senses out of your head" he taunted.

Without saying a word, Star turned to Ludo with anger in her eyes and shot a green blast at him. She, however, miscalculated the recoil and power the blast was; it missed Ludo and hit the wrecked generator.

"Your aim has gotten worse..." before he can finish taunting Star the generator began to overload with green electricity swirling around it. It was going explode.

"Well, that's my cue to leave," Ludo pulled out his scissors to open a portal back home. He whistle to his minions, "Girls let's go." The Eagle grabbed the spider and flew to the portal. "I say this trial and error test was a success, until next time I'll have the full force of the book be used against you." He led out a maniacal laugh before disappearing to the portal.

"That thing is going to explode," shouted Jackie.

All four ran to cover as the green electricity swirling around the generator turn to it's yellow-orange color like it was before. Marco got his leg stuck on a crack on floor, and the girls didn't notice until they got to cover behind a metal ditch. "Marco!" all three shouted.

"It's okay I got this," said Marco, wanting the girls to stay where they were. "I'm almost loose."

He was interrupted when the generator finally erupted. Star grabbed Janna and Jackies' heads and ducked down, with all three of them being safe from the blast. Marco, however, was hit by red particles before a yellow-orange lighting hit him directly in the chest, breaking him free and knocking him into the floor unconsciously.

When the smoke cleared, the girls poke out their heads from their cover to see Marco lying on the floor. No word was said, Janna and Jackie ran toward his limp body. Jackie grab his head and brought it close to her.

"Marco please wake up," Jackie said in desperate voice, with water in her eyes. "Don't do this."

Star did not move from her spot, she just stood there with an emotionless face. _I did this. I am losing control._

She let go of her wand, it landed on the floor creating a loud echo that caught the attention of Jackie and Janna.

"Dip down," she said under breathe. Her eye colors turned to light blue, and light blue aura began surrounding her body as she started float. The same aura began to surround Marco's body. "Dip down" she said louder as blue fog surrounded all four of them, covering their surroundings. "Dip down." she said one final time as the fog disappeared, she slowly landed back to the floor, closed her eyes and the aura around her and Marco disappeared.

Marco's eyes suddenly open and he gasp for air. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're okay!" exclaimed Jackie, hugging Marco tightly.

"What happened?" he kept asking questions.

"You ate it, that's what happen," answered Janna, who was trying to hide the fact she was worry a second earlier.

Star open her eyes and smile slightly at the exchanged between her friends. Her faced turned to a sad expression as she grabbed her wand. _I know what I have to do now._

No one notice a small yellow-orange electricity coursed through Marco's body and disappearing in the side of his head.

 **Now this is the chapter that i wanted to start the story with. The Prologue was just set up for something much, much later. Just to be clear, this story is not in the crossover section because I don't consider a crossover, its a AU. A crossover would have meant that Team Flash from the show would meet SVTFOE characters, but that's is not going to happen. This is a SVTFOE centric story with elements from the Flash as all the main characters are from SVTFOE. Feel free to leave a review or your input, I do enjoy feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Glossaryck looked at his surroundings to make sense what Ludo was planning. To keep his new mentor from escaping Ludo created a magical green cage which Glossaryck is currently occupying, and when ever Ludo feels that he is disobeying him he can make the cage shock his new mentor. Looking around the area,Glossaryck concludes that he must be underground, as there was caverns everywhere. The rats of Mewni were clearly working for Ludo, they were bringing in bucket-loads of Mewni's corn at a daily basis. Glossaryck surmise that Ludo used his wand to breach the Mewni's magical barriers to acquire the corn. Corn is a valuable crop in Mewni, being delicious and nutritious to both Mewnians and monsters. Ludo also has monsters as slaves working against their will to break the corn down into tiny bits so the rats can use it to make replicas of Mewni, and then destroy it. This convinced Glossaryck two things, one Ludo is a selfish monster who only cares about power, and two he is crazier than Glossaryck thought. _Has the wand made you completely mad_ thought the prisoner.

He was brought out of his observations when a green portal opened up and out came Eagle and Spider, soon after Ludo came through it laughing like crazy. "That was the most fun I ever had!" exclaimed Ludo.

"What you used to wand to make yourself tall enough to ride the big boy rides," chimed Glossaryck.

"Silence!" Ludo pointed at him. "My first test of the spells was success! But I can't say the same to Star, who did terribly without her dear mentor to guide her."

Glossaryck got angry, "If you did something, I'll.."

"You'll do nothing!" shouted Ludo, pointing his wand at Glossaryck, causing his cage to shock him. Glossaryck began to scream out in agony. "I'm your new master now and soon I'll be a master to everyone, do you understand!"

The torture stop, "Yes Mi'lady," Glossaryck grudgingly said.

"Good," Ludo walked over to the book and opened it to a certain chapter. "Now tell me about this spell."

Before Glossaryck can explain Ludo suddenly look at his wand. "What did you say?"

Glossaryck looked at him confused.

"This spell can wait?" he looked at the page. "But it looks diabolical!" The wand's light began flickering. "Turn 10 pages?" he said to his wand again. He did what he said and found the spell that the wand seemed to be telling him to learn. "Are you sure about this?" he asked the wand for assurance. The wand flicker. "Very well then," he turned to Glossaryck, "Slave, tell about this spell."

Glossaryck look at both Ludo and his wand. _Okay, he is crazier than I thought._

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Back on Earth, our four friends walked out of S.T.A.R. Labs after a worker there went inside the Particle Accelerator and shouted "It's anyone there?" That was their cue to leave, Star and Janna walked out the exit first, then came Jackie and Marco, with Marco using Jackie as support as some parts of his body still hurt.

"That was incredible!" exclaimed Janna. Her three friends look at her with disapproval. "But dangerous," she also said in response.

"Marco could have gotten kill." said Jackie. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have convince you guys to come here."

"No Jackie," said Marco, "The only person to blame here is Ludo, he's the one that'll keep coming after us."

 _Which is why I'm going to put an end to it_ thought Star.

"It is a good thing Star did that whole 'dip down' show," chimed Janna "If not, you could've been in a coma for like, 9 months!"

"Yeah," said Marco, smiling to Star "You saved me again, Star".

Star looked at Marco with a smile, "Anything for you Marco," she said with a soft tone.

They made it to Marco's bicycle, putting on their helmets.

"Are you sure you're well enough to ride a bike?" Jackie asked concern.

"As long as I don't move my sore areas," said Marco. He moved his muscles to test out his pain, it hurt at first but then the pain and discomfort disappeared. "Actually, I think I just healed up."

"Really?"asked Janna.

"Yeah, I think Star's magic just kicked in." concluded Marco.

"Alright, I'll take Janna home" said Jackie. She gave a quick peck on Marco lips, "Text me when you get home safe."

"Will do," replied Marco. He got his bike, and with Star getting on the back Marco couldn't help she has been strangely quite after the fight. He'll worry about that later, his house in Echo Creek is in the outskirts of the city, so it is a 2 and half hour peddle home.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTT**

As Marco went to bed exhausted from what happen hours earlier, Star laid wide awake. Instead of waiting for the morning she decided to call her mother, to tell her her choice.

She walked to her mirror, "Call mom."

"Calling mom." responded the mirror. After 30 seconds, Moon responded.

"Hi Star," Moon answered with a yawn. She was wearing her night gown, indicating that she was in bed. "What do you need that you had to call so late?"

"I've made my choice," answer Star.

"Already?" asked Moon, with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to go back to Mewni," replied Star.

"Really?" said a surprise Moon. "Well if that is your decision, I'll give a few days to pack you stuff and say your goodbyes.."

"No," interrupted Star, "I want to go home now."

"Now Now?" Moon asked, making sure is that she wanted.

"Now Now," confirmed Star.

"Middle of night, what about the Diazes?" asked Moon

"I'll leave a note," confirmed Star. Before Moon can asked, Star explained herself. "You were right mom, my emotions about Marco is making me loose control. Ludo showed up today and almost beat me with the new spells he have been forcing Glossaryck to teach him. In the middle of fight, I saw Marco and Jackie interracting and I lost control of my wand." Star took a breather as tears swell in her eyes and her voice began to crack. "The dark magic almost killed Marco. I can let my emotions or Ludo hurt him or anyone else."

Moon look heartbroken as she saw her daughter began to sob. "It's okay Star, I'll help you get through this."

"I hope so, mom." said Star, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTT**

Marco woke up in the middle of night with his stomach rumbling. _I'm hungry? But I had a good dinner before I went to bed._ Marco got up from his bed, wearing his typical light blue pajamas. For some unexplained reason Marco felt like running toward the kitchen, instead of walking quietly. _Huh? So this how energetic Star must be everyday._ He made to the kitchen, not noticing that he was faster than usual, that he hardly made any noise, or even that he wasn't even tired when he arrived.

Marco opened his refrigerator to see what was on the menu. _Let's see Mom's leftovers? Nah. Dad's pasta? Pass. Ah, the tamales I've made for Friendship Thursday._ Marco took the bowl full of tamales and put them on the microwave. _Star is going to love these and its a good thing I've made extra so we'll still have plenty for Thursday._

The microwave 'ding' and Marco pull the bowl of tamales out of the machine. He took it the table and proceed to munch on a few. _Maybe in my next date I should make tamales for Jackie, I need to show her that I am a good chef._

His plan details were interrupted when he heard a thud upstairs. "Star?" he said as he looked up, knowing the sound came from her room. _What is she doing up so late?_ He pondered, he was about to put the bowl back in the fridge when he noticed that it was empty. _Did I just ate all the tamales right now?!_ Marco looked in disbelief, he knows he loves tamales but this has never happen before. _I can't get fat! Not when I'm dating Jackie and fighting alongside Star._

He put the now empty bowl in the dish washer and began to walk up stairs. He made it to Star's room, noticing that her lights where on and her door slightly open. He pushed her door slowly so he can enter.

"Star?" he said softly. He was surprise to see the room was empty, all of her pictures, paintings, posters from the walls were all gone. The fish tank she had disappeared and so did all her furniture. What he did notice was two briefcases in the middle of room and Star writing on the piece of paper while using one of the briefcase as a table.

"Star." Marco called her out, catching her attention.

Almost as though her hair stood, Star quickly crumbled the paper and turned around fast. "Oh hey Marco," she said unconvincing, "what brings you here?"

Usually Marco would ask questions before he jump to conclusions, which is how Tom was able to trick him to hangout with him when he had tickets to his favorite movie franchise that one time. But, as though his brain was working in overdrive to come up with a possibility to explain the scenery before him, Marco figured out what she was doing.

He let out a sad sigh, "You're leaving, aren't you?" he closed his eyes.

Star looked sad as well. "Yes, I am."

"And you were just going to leave a note without saying goodbye?" he said with a hint of anger.

Star brought the crumpled paper into view, "I didn't have the courage to tell it to your face," her voiced crack.

Any anger that Marco had quickly dispersed, and was replace was concern. "Is it because of Glossaryck?"

Star sat on one of the briefcases, Marco walked over and sat on the other. He placed his hand on Star's shoulder to comfort, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"It's because of everything," she answered.

"What do you mean?" Marco needed more than just that answer.

"My mom offered to temporarily teach me how to use magic properly and to save Glossaryck," Star than grabbed her hair, "And dark magic is starting to consume me."

"Dark Magic?" he said in shock. "It's Ludo causing this dark magic?"

"No Marco," said Star, summoning up her courage to look at him in his eyes. "It's you."

"Me?" Marco finding this hard to believe. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I think," she quickly countered. "Marco Diaz, I think I'm in love with you."

Marco took his hand off of Star, he was almost as shock as he was when the lighting hit him several hours ago. He remained quiet as he couldn't the find the right words to respond after hearing that

"My emotions is tied to magic, and seeing you with Jackie is making me jealous and thus, dark magic consumes my wand and me." she explained as quickly as she can.

"When did this happen?" asked Marco.

"I guess for sometime now, but I didn't realize it until you and Jackie went to the dance." She stood up. "It was me loosing control of my feelings that allowed Ludo to kidnapped Glossaryck and almost getting you killed today!" She let out a mini rant. "And I'm not going to let Ludo or me destroy you!"

Marco stood up, "So you're running away?"

"No," said Star, "Mom can teach me how to control my powers so won't become like Eclipsa. And we can work together to stop Ludo once and for all, and save Glossaryck without you or anyone else getting hurt." Star than went to grab her briefcases, "This isn't your fight anymore."

"But I can still help you," he pleaded, "I still care about you Star."

Star flinched after hearing that. She let go of her briefcases and walk toward Marco. "You're happy Marco, don't let my problems ruin your relationship with Jackie." She than pull her wand. "Let me get rid of this tower."

She was about to wave her wand to make her room disappear until Marco put his hand on her arm to stop it. "No, leave like this," he half heartily smiled, "The house looks better with it."

Star return the same smile.

"Are you going to come back?" asked Marco.

"Did all of your foreign exchange roommates ever came back?" asked Star.

"Not all of them." he answered

"Then I don't know," she responded. Star lean to Marco and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll never forget you."

With that being said, Star pulled out her scissors and opened a portal back to Mewni. She grabbed her briefcases and disappeared into the portal. The portal close, leaving Marco standing alone in the now empty room.

"Neither will I," he said. He turned around and began to return to his room, not before stopping to turn off the lights. He look down to see his hand to appear to be twitching; to sad to think much of it he place his other hand to make it stop, which it did. He continue walking to his room, being distraught and being to dark to see properly to notice that his hand wasn't twitching, but vibrating really, really fast.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTT**

Marco didn't feel like taking the bus to school, he just felt like walking to clear his thoughts. This is the saddest he have ever felt, losing his favorite foreign exchange roommate felt like he lost a part of his life. It was made more difficult that he had to break the news to his parents, who were about to throw a surprise party for Star's 213th day on Earth. They were sad as well, but not as sad as Marco. The only thing he has left of her is her tower and the laser puppies, which Marco concluded she left them behind because they won't be safe in Mewni's world.

Marco wonder though, _If I have went to the dance with Star instead of Jackie, how would things turn out? Would I have developed the same feelings for her? Well it's not like I can go back in time and find out. Or even if do want to find out, because I really do like Jackie._

Marco made it school looking for Jackie, or even Janna. They're probably wondering where he's at since they take the same bus. He is a little surprised to see their school bus pull up at the school's parking lot. _Did I just out-walk a bus?_

He stood and watch a line of students pour out the pass, eventually Jackie came out first. "Marco?" she said as she spotted him. Jackie walk toward him, passing two jocks throwing a football at each other, and hugged him. "I thought you skipped school."

"You know I am not the type to skip school," replied Marco.

Janna later showed up, "Well after what happen yesterday I thought for sure you were going to stay in bed."

Marco suddenly remember the events that took place yesterday at S.T.A.R Labs, events that made Star leave. "I actually forgot that happen."

"Where's Star?" asked Janna, "I want to ask her if she can use her magic to help me pull a prank on Brittney."

Marco let out a sigh, figure that they need to know right away. "Star went back to Mewni, she's not coming back."

The two girls looked surprise, "What?" Jackie reacted.

"What did you do Marco?" accused Janna, narrowing her eyes at Marco.

"Nothing!" Marco send defensively. _Which was the problem._ "After what happen yesterday, she thought the best thing to do was go back to Mewni to find Ludo and better control her powers before anyone of us get hurt." _Especially me._

"Is something wrong with her magic?"asked Jackie.

"She said that dark magic was starting to consume her." answered Marco.

"Dark magic?" wondered Janna, "But that would have been so cool."

"How was dark magic consuming her?"Jackie asked.

Marco looked at Jackie for a while. _Should I tell her?_ He was thinking how she would react. _No, I don't want her to feel like it was her fault._ "The stress of losing Glossaryck," he lied.

"I'm sorry Marco," said Jackie, "I know how much you two were close."

"Yeah, well," said Janna, pulling her two friends closer, "We're all going to miss her."

"I know," said Marco.

"But hey, if you need anyone to eat your food or put your put life in a danger once in a while, I'm one call away," Janna joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Both Marco and Jackie chuckled, "I'll keep that mind," he said.

"Watch out!" cried out a jock.

The three friends turned to see a football heading toward their heads. Janna and Jackie were the first to duck and Marco was about to join them when he notice something strange.

The football that was spiraling toward them at a fast speed started to go in slow motion. _Huh?_ though Marco, looking at the football slowly spiraling and slowly gliding toward him. He look at Janna and Jackie, who appear to have frozen in time. Than he look at his surroundings and notice everything was going in slow motion. The birds were slowly flapping their wings, students were slowly walking, they were talking in slow motion, their eyes were slowly blinking, and Alfonzo who had slipped from a watery spot was slowly falling to the ground, with the Janitor looking at him amused. _What is going on?_ Marco pulled up his right sleeve to look at the his watch. The watch's seconds hand was slowly moving. _It's this Father Time's doing?_ He looked up to see the football getting closer, slowly. Once the football was in a reaching distance, Marco slowly reached out his hand, was hesitant at first, and grabbed it. Once he grabbed it, everything went to regular speed.

"Whoa!" cried the two jocks as they jogged toward Marco, Janna and Jackie raised their heads.

"You totally caught that fast throw with one hand!" said one of them

"And your hands are tiny!" said the other, "You snatch it so fast that I barely saw it happen!."

 _I did?_

One of the jocks grab the football from Marco, "When you're a senior and you get a lot bigger, you should totally join the team."

"Totally," said the other. They both than jog away to their intended location.

"Did you just did, what they say you did?" asked Jackie.

"I think so," said Marco, who was as shock as everyone else.

"Well, looks we discovered your hidden talent," Janna said as she place her arm around Marco's neck, "Catching balls."

Marco playfully shove Janna's arm away, "Oh, stop."

Jackie chuckled, "Well I got to get to class," she kissed Marco on the lips, whom return the favor. "See you later."

"Bye," said Marco as Jackie left.

"I guess that leaves just you and me," said Janna "Lets get to our class."

"After you," he said. As they were walking to class, Marco was trying to put two in two together with all the strange things that have happening to him. _Star probably would've figure out what was going on._

 **TTTTTTTTTTT**

Star walked around the castle that she hasn't consider home for about 7 months. Even though everything was still the same and she has memories in what she have done in every inch of the castle as a kid, it still felt like a stranger's place for her. _You knew you would leave Earth one day,_ Star trying to comfort herself. She never thought that she would grow so attach to that planet when her parents first told her where she was going, _I just didn't expect to leave so soon._

"Ah, there's my fighting little machine," said a familiar voice.

Star turned to the direction the voice came from and saw King River Butterfly, "Dad!" she ran toward him and both gave each other hugs.

"Hugs!" they both said in unison.

"Let me take a good look at you," he said pulling her off from him."Why your mother was right, you have changed."

"Really? I don't feel any different." she responded.

"Neither do I." he joke.

They both shared a laugh.

"So where is mom?" asked Star.

"In her studies, I think she is expecting you." River replied. "When you free Glossrayck and destroy's Ludo's wand, leave the rest to me. I'm going show that pointed-beak maniac what happens when you mess with my daughter!" River flexed his muscles to prove his point.

"Yeah," she said weird out, "Will do."

"Good talk then," he said. River slap her daughter on her shoulder and proceed to walk away.

 _Sorry father, but he's all mine!_ Star menacingly thought. She made her way through the corridors of the castle until she found the room where Queen Butterfly retreat to when she wants her space.

Star arrived at the door and knock on it, she has never inside this room. "Come in," came the sound of her mother's voice inside the room.

Star opened the door to look at the room and she was surprised to what she saw. It was a large room, with furniture and drapes that seem to match Moon's personality and figure. On the walls there were tapestries, paintings, images that seemed to depict events; it showed people, monsters, symbols, and other things that Star can't seem to recognized. In the middle of the room, Moon was sitting next to a desk signing some papers.

"Before this room was my studies I use to train my magic here with Glossaryck." Moon explain to Star as she got up, "This room serves a purpose to me as it did to every Butterfly before me. Like your wand, once a Butterfly takes it over the room would change to match that's Butterfly personality, and the images you see around you depicts and important events that happened in that Butterfly's life." Moon walk over to one of the tapestry with Star following her, "This was the first tapestry that was created," she pointed to it, depicting a 14 year old Moon Butterfly receiving her wand." It depicts the start of my journey." She looked at her daughter, "And someday, this room will be yours."

Star looked in awe at the room, wondering how it would match her personality or what events in her life would be depicted in the walls.

"Any questions?" asked Moon.

Star merely shook her head, she had nothing to add.

"Good," suddenly dark pink magic began to surround Moon as the room began shifting, startling Star. The room changed to look like a magical training room, "Let's begin."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Marco headed to the locker room to change into his gym clothes. He always waits for everyone else to leave so he can change clothes by himself, as he feels ashamed of his naked body. _Okay, let do this quick._ He quickly took off his hoodie, shirt, and pants; only wearing his boxers. He was about to put on his gym clothes when he noticed something different in the mirror. _What the?_ He walk toward the mirror and was surprise of his body, it was muscle tone and he had abs! _When did this happen._ Marco started to poke himself to feel the muscles. He still looks like the same skinny boy when he wears his clothes, but looks can be deceiving. _I don't think fighting monsters did this to me._ Marco would have kept looking at himself to see if there was anymore changes when he noticed the clock. _I'm running late!._ He quickly put on his gym clothes and ran to join his class.

Marco got in line with the rest of his all-male class, facing their instructor. "Alright class today we're going to do 100 push ups!"

Marco groaned, _I hate push ups._

"In position!" the students got in position, Marco was surprise that he can support his weight. "Go!"

Marco and the rest of the class went to it. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7.._ Marco counted as he did them, he notice that he wasn't getting tire and that it felt to easy. The coach looked at him with amazement. _95,96,97,98, and 100._ "Done," said Marco, not breaking a sweat as he stood up.

"Jesus Christ, Marco," said the coach. "That was the fastest set I ever seen, the jocks are still in their 20!"

Marco look at his class and notice that he was right, some students are barely passing 10. _What is happening to me?_

Once the final bell rang, students at Echo Creek High disperse from the classrooms so they can head home. Marco was wondering through the horde students trying to look for Jackie. _Am I on some drug that increases adrenaline!_ Marco began to worry, what is happening to his body wasn't normal and this time, there was no Star to help him figure things out.

Marco exited the school still looking for Jackie, he spotted her alone in the corner waiting the right time to cross the street. "Jackie!"

Jackie turn to see Marco running toward him, "There you are," Marco stopped right in front of her. "I didn't see you all day so I thought you went home early" She pulled out a movie from her backpack. "I was about to go to your house so we can watch a movie together."

"Jackie, listen to me," he said grabbing her shoulders, "Strange things have been happening to my body!"

"What's going on?"

"My hand has been vibrating, I've been getting very hungry, eating more and faster than usual, the world sometimes go in slow motion, I've been doing things a lot faster, and I have abs!" he quickly ranted.

"Okay," said a confused Jackie. "I know some drugs that can make most of those things happen, but," Jackie poked Marco's stomach "I don't know about the 'abs'. I'll love to see them." she smile.

"This is serious!" he shouted a bit.

"I think you should see a doctor," concluded Jackie.

"Yeah, I think I shou..." he didn't finish when both them heard a familiar voice behind.

"Stupid rock!" Janna said She tripped herself in the middle of the road, scraping her knee. She turned around to see a school bus heading towards her, the bus driver wasn't paying attention. "Ahhh!" shouted Janna as shielded her face with her arms.

"JANNA!" shouted Jackie.

Marco look at what was about to happen, electricity began flickering in his eyes. Soon, yellow-orange electricity began flickering around his body. Than he ran.

Marco quickly stop in front of Janna, noticing everything has gone in slow motion again, except this time it was much slower. He looked behind to see he left a trail of lightning behind and that it was disappearing quickly. _No time to question this._ He look down at Janna, picked her bridal style and ran back to Jackie.

A gush of hair blasted Jackie's hair as everything went back to normal speed to Marco. He carefully put Janna down on the floor, "Are you okay?"

Janna looked at him in shock, "Yeah," out of breath and bit dazed, "You saved me."

"What just happened!" said a shocked Jackie. "You disappeared and reappeared with Janna in a blink of the eye and their was a trail of lighting!"

"Like I said, I don't what's happening!" replied Marco, as shock as everyone else. "Weird things have been happening to me ever since yesterday!"

"I know what's happening," said Janna as she stood up.

"What?" Marco and Jackie said in unison.

"Like the stories I've been hearing in downtown LA," she said with a smirk, "Mutation."

 **Another one. I have been enjoying writing this story. Regarding any questions, most of the source of the material regarding Marco's powers and other people's meta powers would come from the TV show, with some minor changes. As always, please leave behind feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marco, Jackie, and Janna entered Janna's room hoping to find an explanation. For the past 24 hours Marco's abilities has already began to reveal itself; he explained to them that when he saved Janna it wasn't teleportation or that he was slowing down time, it was the fact he was moving super fast and it felt like the lightning surrounding his body was powering his speed. Everyone dropped their gear on Janna's floor as Janna got on her desk and turn on her computer.

"So you think you know what's happening to Marco?" question a skeptical Jackie.

"Of course," replied Janna as she was pulling up blogs onto her monitor, "Ever since the explosion at S.T.A.R Labs, there has been reports of supernatural and anomalies going on around the city." Janna pointed at her screen to prove her point.

Marco and Jackie lean in to read what is on the screen.

Marco: "Strange Weather patterns occurring inside buildings?"

Jackie: "Tar moving like it has a life of its own?

Marco: "Green smoke moving around the neighborhood?"

Jackie: "Everyday plastic items exploding?"

"Yeah," chimed in Janna, "And every time something like this happen some people would notice one person at that area that seemed to be causing thiese phenomenons." Janna began typing to pull up another blog titled **Next Species of Humans?** "People affected by the explosion has given them mutated powers. We've been calling them metahumans."

"We?" asked Marco.

"I've made a few contributions," Janna responded.

"And you think Marco is a metahuman now?" question Jackie.

"What's your theories?" rebuked Janna.

Marco lean on the desk, thinking hard as he process this new information. "The lightning that hit me back at S.T.A.R Labs is the same lightning that coursed through my body when I saved Janna." Jackie and Janna looked at him. "I think Janna's right, I am a metahuman."

Jackie look at both at them, trying to come up with an alternative possibility on why her boyfriend was able to do the things he did, but there isn't. Star is gone, so the radiation from Particle Accelerator generator can be only explanation. Her father's company assured everyone that no harmful material was released into the atmosphere. _Did my dad lie or was he lied to?_

"Okay," Marco said, "The incident that occurred yesterday gave me super fast speed. Why has my appetite and consumption of food gotten way bigger?"

Janna was thinking for a while, "Stress eating?"

"Your metabolism," answered Jackie.

"Huh?" said a confused Marco.

"Your speed abilities might also be making your metabolism system work in overdrive," she explained, "Depleting your glucose levels at a much faster rate."

"How do you know all this? " asked Janna, leaning on her chair.

"Because I'm the only one here who is taking a nutritious and diet class as my elective," Jackie responded.

"So I have eat like a elephant everyday to keep with up with my new metabolism?" Marco asked.

"Or a whole elephant," Janna joked.

"Yes, or you probably would be passing out," Jackie answered, ignoring Janna.

"So I have super speed," Marco said, still in disbelief, "Doe that mean everything my body did before now it can do faster?"

"Let's see," Janna said, wanting to test out a theory. She stood up, grabbed Marco's hand, and quickly stabbed him with a sharpened pencil.

"OW!" shouted Marco, pulling his hand away. "What the hell Janna!?"

"Don't be a baby," said Janna, "Let us see what's happening."

Marco, wary of Janna, extended his arm so they can see his bleeding had.

"Well would you look at that, I can still bleed," Marco sarcastically theorized.

"Just keep looking," said Janna.

Marco looked and noticed that it stopped bleeding. He wiped the blood away so he can a better look and saw his wound was healing up. "Whoa."

"Your cells regenerates quickly!" concluded Janna.

"Wait? Does that mean his wounds heal quickly or he has regenerate abilities?" asked Jackie, "Like if his arm was chopped off, would the wound just close up quickly or will he grow a new arm?"

"Only one way to find out," said Janna. She crouch down and began searching under her bed. "I have a samurai sword somewhere here."

"No no no no!" Marco shouted quickly, he pulled Janna back up. "That question better be left unanswered."

Janna shrugged "Fair enough. So what now?"

The room stayed quiet for a while. "I kind of want to see how fast I can go," said Marco.

"Yeah, me too," Jackie responded quickly.

"I have a police radar gun," Janna pulled one out of her backpack.

Marco and Jackie look at her with a judging faces.

"You have your hobbies and I have mine," Janna said in her defense. With a shrug as a response all three exited Janna's room to see how fast Marco can run.

 **TTTTTTTTTTT**

"Again," said Moon as she stood and watch Star attempt to perform a magic technique without her wand for the 27th time.

"Uuuggh," groan Star, lying face first on the floor, "I've been doing this since I got here." Her voice was barely audible.

"And we'll keep trying till you'll get this right," Moon said firmly.

Star stood up, "Glossaryck would have just let me figure it on my own."

"Yes, tricking you that it was a spell you have to absolutely learn in the last minute. But Glossaryck was direct with me, making me practice for several hours a day till the move wast pitch perfect."

 _I'm not you,_ Star look at her with a bit of suspicion. "What is this technique suppose to do, anyway?"

"This technique," Moon position her body to perform the technique herself, "suppose to channel all your senses," he spoke while performing a ballerina type dance, "so you can see, hear, smell, and feel the surroundings that you would normally be invisible to you. It is very useful in environment like Mewni and it can help us locate Glossaryck." When she finish her technique, she stood in a pose and her pupil's change to resemble that of a snake. "Right now I can sense that your father is taking a soap bath with his favorite axe and he is singing to it."

Star chuckled, "Cool! But why practice that and not use the All Seei-" Star stop when she remembered how using that spell affected her.

"Eclipsa's All Seeing Eye spell is dark magic and tends to do more harm than good," Moon spoke, "seeing how you already knew that."

Star slouched in defeat and shame.

"Now." Moan said with a stern tone "Again."

Star let out a small groan and was prepare to try the technique for the 28th time until there was a knock on the door.

"What is it?" Moon asked with annoyance in her voice.

"The Magic High Commission have arrived to speak with you my Queen," spoke a Royal Guard in the other side of the door.

"Bureaucracy. No wonder Glossaryck always hated dealing with them," Moon groaned like Star did earlier. "Today's session is over." Star clapped her hands together and led out a cheerful eek. "Go to your room Star, I got some politics to deal with."

"Okay mom." Star was slowly following her Mother and stopped walking once she exited. She wanted to stay behind and observe the room some more, making some renovations plannings in her mind. "Can't wait till this room becomes mine. There's going to be a water slide there. A petting zoo there. Ooh, maybe a dragon sanctuary in the ceiling."

Star stop making decoration plans when she saw the tapestries again. "So these depict the events that took place in mom's life." She noticed the chronological order the paintings followed with some strange scribble between each tapestries that seems to connect them with each other, and how some tapestries are bigger than others. "Oh!" Star came to a revelation. "The tapestry is bigger if the event had a bigger impact in your life." Star look around to find which one is the biggest. The found the biggest tapestry in the middle of the room and it depicts a familiar foe. It shows Toffee wearing the same outfit he had in the tapestry Star saw in her wand, however this time he's huge, with one hand behind his back, and the other holding Mewni in palm of his hand. Moon was tiny, standing on top of Mewni's highest tower, defiantly facing Toffee with her wand, who was looking back at her with a smug look. It symbolizes that Toffee was a huge threat to Mewni and Moon was Mewni's last hope.

"Toffee almost won?" Star asked herself. "You were such a badass mom, I hope a tapestry of mine will depict me saving Glossaryck while beating the crap out of Ludo." As Star began to follow the chronological order of the tapestries, she notice that none came as close as being the same size as Moon's battle with Toffee. The tapestry that depicts the birth of Star was only a good medium size. "Wow mom, I'm hurt," she joked. But every tapestry after that, it kept getting smaller and smaller. "I guess being a queen is boring! Great, got that to look forward to." Star was about to head to the exit when she noticed a tapestry in one of the corners.

"Now what are you doing all the way over there?," Star spoke as though the tapestry was going to answer back. Getting closer to the textile art she notice how isolate it was, it has nothing around it to connect it with the other tapestries like it was some sort of aberration. _I see someone is trying to be a loner._ She stopped right in front of it to take a good look at every detail of the image. The Kingdom of Mewni was in the middle of it and there was skulls with Mewni's military helmets in the bottom, symbolizing that Mewnian soldiers were massacre. Above the castle depicts two red eyes looking down at Star menacingly, and in the middle of the castle there is a noticeably black circle with a red lightning symbol across it. "What happened here?" Star felt some chills as she continue to look at the strange lightning insignia.

Before she can further deduct the tapestry, a voice called out for her. "Star! Leave that room at once!" shouted her mother from the distance.

Star jumped from the sound of her voice. "Yes Mother!" she replied. Star made a dash to the exit, only to stop in front of the door. She look at the tapestry one last time, "I hope I don't get a weird tapestry that would give me the chills like that." Star exited the room and closed the door.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"You have a well-to-do body now, able to summon lighting around your body like a badass, and the power to rival Hermes, and yet you still manage to make yourself look like dork," exclaimed Janna, with Jackie silently laughing at herself.

"For your information safety is what keeps the world going," counter Marco. He was wearing his typical outfit, but also Jackie's skating helmet, goggles design for wind protection, knee and elbow caps, and a fanny pack that has his personal medical kit.

"Well I think he pulls off a cute dork," Jackie stated. Marco felt a light blush. Jackie got closer to her dorky boyfriend and spoke to him with a sincere voice, "When you're running and it becomes too much for your body to handle, there's no shame in stopping."

Marco smiled at her, "Thanks Jackie," he patted his fanny pack, "But I think I'll be alright." Jackie jokingly laugh at him.

Marco walk toward his starting position, he was going to test out his speed on a abandoned track in Echo Creek Park, he lean forward and shifted his body into a running position.

"On your mark!" shouted Janna as she pointed her police radar gun at Marco, "Get Set!" Electricity began flickering in Marco's eyes, "GO!"

He went off, a gush of wind almost knocking Janna and Jackie's footing, "Whoa," they both said. What they were seeing was a red steak moving through the wind so fast that it looks like a blur, with a trail of lightning behind it.

Marco's heart was racing and his adrenaline pumping as he ran. He didn't get a chance to take in the feeling of running when he saved Janna, but now he can and it felt amazing. He felt the wind passing around his body, the electricity coursing through his veins, "Woooooo hooooooo!" Marco shouted with excitement. He didn't want stop, he wanted to keep on running and and running, but he knew Janna and Jackie were expecting him to come back. Marco made a U turn.

"He's coming back," Jackie said. Both girls covered their heads expecting the gush of wind. Marco stopped in front of them, dirt and leaves being thrown at their bodies.

"Jesus," said Janna as she was wiping the dirt out off her body. "You need to control your 'landing.'"

"Sorry," Marco quickly apologized.

"How did it feel?" asked Jackie.

"How did it feel?" Marco said as he was trying to find the words to describe his feeling, "It was amazing!" He was gushing with excitment. "I never felt anything like that before! The speed! The lightning! The burning sensation of..." Marco stopped when he felt a weird feeling in his feet. "Rubber."

He look down at his shoes to see that it completely worn out. It was torn and the rubber melted and took up a new shape.

"Dude, you totally burned rubber!" exclaimed Jackie, "Your skateboarding skills would be amazing."

Marco looked at his shoes, "I should have put on running shoes." he then look up Janna, "How fast was I going?"

"How fast were you going?" Janna asked, pretending she didn't know the answer. "Well Mr. Diaz, you were going," she pulled the radar gun screen close to her face, "386 mph."

"Booyah!" exclaimed Marco, pumping his fists up the air, "I want to dance but these are highly uncomfortable now." Then his stomach growled, "And I'm hungry."

"I got some running shoes at my place," said Janna

"We could order some pizza as well," Jackie added.

"Sounds cool," said Marco. He opened up his fanny pack and started searching in it, "I got money in here too."

Back at Janna's room.

Marco ordered 6 large pizzas and 1 medium pizza, the medium is for Jackie and Janna and the rest for Marco. For a 14 year old boy, Marco already has hundreds of dollars in savings, which would become really helpful now that he has a metahuman metabolism.

"You know how many people would kill to have the ability to eat a lot without have to worry about getting fat," commented Jackie after she watch Marco consumed 6 whole large pizzas at a record pace.

"My father would," Marco quipped, "He torments himself when he can't eat his favorite food because he doesn't want to get fat."

"So, what now?" asked Jackie. "You have super speed so what are you going to do with? Join a sport."

"As much I would love to dominate, I still don't like sports," Marco shuddered in thought, "I like my own privacy when I'm changing, and the boy's locker room is not hygienic." Marco starting thinking for a while when he suddenly remembered the absence of a magical princess. "Star would have been so excited about my new abilities, she would have had a couple of ideas on what I should do."

"Fighting the forces of evil together and having each other backs," said Jackie, knowing how almost inseparable they were, "With your abilities and her magical powers, you guys would have been one huge dynamic duo."

Marco slouched, thinking on how much he missed Star. Since day one he has been fighting monsters alongside her, traveling to wacky, but dangerous dimensions, helping each other go through their inner demons, the potential for more amazing adventures they would have had together. Now she is gone and right after Star left Marco developed super speed, so he doesn't know what to do next. He looks at Janna who has been quite for while, seeing that she is using some sort of medium size device. "Janna, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get this stupid police radio to work," Janna answer back.

"And where did you get a police radio?" ask Marco who was concerned.

"It came with the police radar gun Marco, duh," Janna shot back.

Marco didn't ask more questions, not wanting to know any more information. Jackie stood up and walks over to Janna, "Here Janna let me help." Jackie was tinkering with the radio until it started receiving signal from LA. "And there you go."

"How did you know how to do that?" asks a surprise Janna.

"My Dad job at S.T.A.R. Labs pretty much made him an expert with computers, software, and other kinds of technology. He teaches me his knowledge of them because he wants me to follow footsteps," Jackie then grabbed her skateboard, "However, skating is my passion but it doesn't hurt learning about these things."

Marco was about say something when the radio interrupted him, "Dispatch 211, we have a robbery in progress in Echo Bank. Three suspects all armed. All available units in the area please assist."

"Looks like the police are going to have a busy day today," said Marco.

Janna's face suddenly lighten up as though she had bright idea. She looked at Marco and grabs his shoulders, "Marco! You should go and stop the robbery!"

"What!?" both Marco and Jackie said.

"What if this is the reason you have super speed. So you can be a super hero!" Janna prophesied, "You can't just keep your powers to yourself and use it for selfish reasons, I mean would, but you are Marco Diaz! You help people even in the most dire situations."

"Are you kidding!? They have guns and bullets travel way faster than me." Marco looked at Janna as though was crazy

"But you fought monsters 3 times your size and travel to other dimensions," Janna counter. "And all you had was your karate moves."

Marco was about speak, but Janna had a point. He openly admitted to everyone in the past that all the dangers he encounter with Star was like a thrill. The monster fighting, curses, and dangerous dimensions made his life actually exciting. However Star is gone and those adventures are about to become a distance memory, but he has powers, would it selfish for him to use them to save people so he can have that thrill again, or more selfish if he doesn't. Dealing with internal conflict, Marco looks at his girlfriend for advice, "What do you think Jackie?"

Jackie looks as though she was conflicted, "I don't want to see you get hurt Marco. But you always faced danger in the pass to save your friends." She grabs a pair running shoes and gave to him, "I say just give it a chance."

"Yes!" exclaims Janna.

Marco looks at the running shoes in Jackie's hands. "Alright, but if this goes horrible and I make the situation worse I'm calling it off."

"Deal!" said Janna.

Marco put on the running shoes and was about to leave when Jackie stop him, "Whoa Marco. You can't go out and save the day looking like that."

"Looking like what?"

"Your face. Is not hidden or anything," answered Jackie.

"But I didn't kept my identity a secret when I was fighting monsters," countered Marco.

"But monsters don't live in Earth, or have a paparazzi," Jackie quipped, "I think."

"Good point," Marco said, having been persuaded. He put his hoodie over his head. "How about this?"

"No, we can still see your face," Janna rubs her chin. "I have an idea." Janna open her drawer and pulled out a red bandanna. "Here, use this to cover your lower half of your face."

Marco grabs the bandanna and put it one, covering his nose, mouth, cheeks, and mole. "So this is my superhero costume," Marco said disappointingly.

"Not until we make a better one," Jackie said. "Here." She kisses Marco in the mouth through the bandanna. "For good luck."

"Thanks." said Marco. He quickly ran and gush of wind blew Janna's desk supplies onto her floor.

"We didn't tell him that he still had the fanny pack on," said Janna.

Jackie smiled, "For some reason he pulls off the look with it."

At Echo Bank.

Two robbers wearing all black, ski masks, and arm with assault rifles were guarding the entrance to the bank. No cops has arrive at the scene yet and the people that were inside the bank when the robbers arrive were ordered to leave.

"We should have at least kept a few hostages so the cops won't just shoot at us like crazy" said the 1st robber.

"Hostages would make things more complicated," said the 2nd robber. "Besides we'll be gone by the time the cops arrive."

"We better," said the 1st. "Are you sure our third guy would be able to break into the vault? He doesn't look smart and he didn't bring a lot of tools."

"Word on the street is that Tony Woodward can break into anything," replied the 2nd. "But if he can't break into the vault I guess we have to shoot him."

The two robbers were about to go back guarding when a swoosh sound was heard and a gush a wind was blasted indoors. The robbers look at the source a saw a young person wearing a torn red hoodie with his face being hidden with the hood and a bandanna.

"Ugh these shoes didn't last long either," Marco looked at wore-torn shoes, "And now my clothes are getting torn as well. I'm going to need a durable outfit ASAP."

"Hey beat it kid," said the first robber, "We came here first."

"Yeah," said the 2nd, "And a piece of advice that fanny pack is not going to carry a lot of money." Both of them laugh.

Marco looks at them at them, "I'm not here to rob the bank, I'm here to stop you guys."

"Stop us? You?" the 1st laughed, "April fools passed already."

"We don't play games kid. Now who the hell are you?" 2nd angrily asked.

"Oh I'm..." Marco realize he hasn't came up with a cool name. "Speedy?" He flinch after hearing what he said.

"You're calling yourself Speedy?"

"It's prone to change," Marco stated.

The two robbers pointed their guns at Marco, "Listen up weirdo, you got till the count of ten to leave."

Marco smirk behind his bandanna, _Got to time this right just right._

"One.." Marco didn't wait till they said two. In a flash of lighting, Marco ran by them and quickly grab their guns. "Two.. wait where he go?" The robbers look at their empty hands, "Where's our guns?!"

Suddenly Marco reappear in the same spot he was before. "Oh there somewhere where the cops can find them for evidence." Marco was began to feel cocky now that the culprits have been disarmed.

"What the hell are you!?"

"Me? Oh I'm just a guy who was in the wrong place at the right time."

"AHH!" one the robbers let out a frustrated yell as he charged at Marco.

When the robber attempted to punch, Marco use his super speed to make the world go in slow motion for him. He step out of the way as the guy's punch slowly miss his head. _Now this is just child's play._ Marco than jab him in the stomach with his fist. The robber grab his stomach out of pain, forcing him to bend down a little. With the thief's head position just right, Marco was able to karate kick in the left side of his face, he landed hard on floor knocked out.

"Hell nah," said the second robber. He pulls out his knife and he too charges at Marco.

"Don't bring a knife to a meta-karate fight," quipped Marco. Once again Marco was to quick for the assailant, the robber miss his mark with his knife allowing Marco to quickly hit him on his bicep to stun that arm's muscles. He drops his knife and try to hit Marco with his other arm, but misses and Marco hits him again on the left side of his stomach. Bending over in pain, Marco karate chop him with his right hand on the top of his head, knocking him out.

"That was too easy and fun!" Marco triumphantly announced. Suddenly the realization hit him, "Oh my God I'm becoming like Star."

"I knew I work better alone," came a new voice behind Marco.

Marco turned around to see a large, buff young man holding two large bags of money. "Oh yeah, the radio said there was three robbers." Marco took a good look at the third thief, he wasn't wearing anything to cover up his identity. He has a square jaw with short, gel hair, and he has a sleeveless grey-greenish shirt own to show off his biceps, revealing a weird tattoo on his right bicep. "Not afraid to show your face, I see."

"And you shouldn't be either, with our abilities people should be afraid of us." The man than walks closer to Marco. "I didn't know there was more out there."

"People in red suits?" joked Marco.

The man chuckled, "Well I see we have smartass here." His face than turned to anger, "I hated smartasses back when I was in school."

"Look man, clearly you should have pay attention more on your homework than to smartasses back in school," Marco then got into a fighting position. "But the past is the past, now this money doesn't belong to you."

"Than take it from me," challenge the thief.

"You asked for it," using his super speed to make his punch hit harder since he didn't gain super strength, Marco was about to right hook him on his face. But right before his fist would make contact, Marco saw his whole skin turn into sliver metal. It was too late to stop his fist.

His right fist made contact with the man's metal skin and Marco heard and felt his bones crack. "AHH!' shouted Marco in agonized pain. He got his knees and grabbed his broken hand with his left hand, "What the hell was that?"

The man look down at Marco with disappointment, "And here I thought I was going to have a real fight." He then kick Marco on his stomach with his metal foot, sending him flying across the room until he slam into the wall and fell onto the floor. "Better luck next time, hero."

The man than left the building, leaving Marco lying on the floor shivering in pain. _This is not what I was expecting_ , Marco heard the sounds of police sirens getting closer, _I hope my legs still work._ Marco slowly got up with the his left arm only be able to support him, he felt immense pain in his right hand and stomach. Once he got his two legs he ran, with the pain following wherever he was running off to.

Janna's Room

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Jackie sat in Janna's bad feeling anxious about her boyfriend's safety.

Janna sat on her chair near next to her desk, monitoring the police radio for any updates on the robbery, "He'll be fine. No one is expecting a low self esteem teen with super speed to come and save the day." Jackie cross her arms together, not able to shake the feeling of torment off of her. However, it became apparent to Janna to something else was bothering her. "Okay girl, what's going on?"

"Do you think I'll ever be good enough for him?"

Janna looks at her friend with a completely shock expression, then she laughs to herself. "Oh. My. God. You think you're not good enough for him?! Jackie, Marco has always thought and stills think that he is way out of your league!"

"That is not what I meant," Janna stops laughing and looked at Jackie confuse. Jackie began to explain herself, "Him and Star were happy with each other, like their souls were bounded together. When he talks about the adventures he had with her and how they had each other backs, he would talk about which such joy and there is a light in his eyes." Jackie stood up. "Look at me, I am the 'cool' girl of the school who can skate, but Star is a magical princess who took Marco dimension hopping and monster fighting, I can only take him skating." Jackie than lay on Janna's bed and look at her ceiling. "Now that he has powers, what if he gets bored of me?"

Janna looks at Jackie, and all the years than known each other Janna has never seen Jackie with low self-esteem. "Jackie, Marco doesn't like you because you're fun and can skate. He likes you because your you." Janna ponder on what to say next since she is not use to comforting people. "You're not Star, but neither is me or Marco. You don't have be as exciting as Star so Marco can stay with you because he really likes you, and would never get bored of you."

Janna sat up and smiled at her friend, "Thanks Janna."

Both girls smiled at each other, but their mutual silence was interrupted by a familiar swooshing sound and wind throwing papers up in the air.

"Sheez Marco we talked about thi-" Janna didn't finish her sentence when he saw a badly bruised Marco lying down next to her wall, "Oh shit."

Both girls dash to him, Jackie lift up Marco head, "Marco what happened!?" Marco was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Marco!"

1 Hour Later.

Marco was lying on Janna's bed, with bandages and ice packs on his right hand and stomach. With little to no medical experience, all three can only do is wait until Marco's cellular regeneration to fully heal him, but base on the extend of his injuries it may take a few hours.

"Well that went better than expected," Marco trying bring humor into the silent room.

"So what? The robbers got the drop on you?" Janna wanting to know what exactly happen.

"No," Marco slightly shifted to get a better view of Jackie and Janna and gave them a smile, "I knocked out the first two real quick."

"But happened?" asked Jackie while she replaced his dirty bandages with new ones.

"The third robber, when I went to give him a speedster punch his skin turn to metal."

"That's so cool!" Jackie look at Janna with a scowled, "Not cool," Janna quickly responded.

"It broke my hand and then he kick me to the wall with his metal foot. I manage to muster what is left of my strength to come back before the cops came."

"Good thing to, you probably would have been outed," Jackie finish putting on his new bandages, "So, that's it? No more being a hero."

Marco stayed silent, thinking to himself. He said that if this goes wrong he wasn't going to continue this, however he had to admit he did enjoy when he stopped the first two robbers. But besides that, there is a metahuman with metal skin out there abusing his power and hurting innocent people, that he can not let go.

"No, I need to this."

The girls look at him with bewildered faces, "But you said-"

"I know," Marco interrupted Janna, "But if there are more metahumans out there who are using their powers for evil the cops won't be able to stand a chance and innocent people would get hurt." Marco slowly began to sit up. "I know I got a beating today, but I'm the only one that have a chance in stopping them. Plus stopping a few crimes along would be a service to my community." Janna and Jackie look at Marco, unsure if he would able to do this. "But I am not doing it without you guys."

"Us?" asked Janna for both her and Jackie.

"We started this together and I can't imagine doing this alone."

Janna didn't take much convincing, "Hell yeah I'm in. We'll teach that metal butt what happens when you mess with this squad!" Jackie however was deep in thoughts.

"Jackie?" Jackie looked at her bruised boyfriend, "What to do you say?"

Jackie thought about it. Knowing Marco, if she say that he shouldn't do it than he'll respect her wishes and stop. However, Jackie thought about the conversation she had with Janna earlier, if Marco has the potential to save people and stop others like him she doesn't want to be the one to hold him back because its dangerous. _Star wouldn't._

Jackie gave him a small smile, "Let's give them hell."

Marco smiles at her answer, "Then it is decided then." Marco looks at his torn outfit. "I'm going to need a better outfit, my hoodie can't handle my speed."

"Leave that to me," Jackie proclaim. "After budget cuts at S.T.A.R. Labs they couldn't afford to store a lot of their things so my dad had to take some his inventions home and locked them up in our garage. There is a few things in their that I know we can use."

Janna grins at Jackie, "Stealing from your parents. You make me so proud." Janna looks around her room and a new problem came to mind. "But we're going to need a base of operations. My room is way too small for this."

Marco thought for a while when he came up with something. "I think I know just the place."

 **Here it is, my new chapter, yay. The gang has decided that Marco should use his powers to save people and stop others his like him, but what dangers and adventures wait for him? Meanwhile Star continues to train with her mother to save Glossaryck and stop Ludo once and for all. However, she can't shake off a feeling that her mother isn't telling the whole truth in why Moon is helping her. As always leave behind some feedback, and until next, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Queen Moon Butterfly is walking toward the Majesty's conference room that is use for important meetings or when the kingdom is in dire crisis. The Magic High Commission have unexpectedly arrived without notice to her castle, apparently wanting to have a discussion with her. Ever since the Magic High Commission was formed, every Queen Butterfly has been a member of it's Magic of Bureaucracy and the only Butterfly to ever have broken ties with the commission was Eclipsa. One day Star would be a member of the Magic High Commission, and Moon knows that her daughter would be displease and bored about it

The royal guards opens the doors to the conference room for Moon, revealing the other four remaining members of the Board; a red-haired demon girl named Hekapoo, a goat-like creature with bat wings named Lekmet, a cosmic skull-faced creature in a crystal named Ominitraxus, and of course the troublesome creature with a diamond shape head and snake arms named Rhombulus.

"I suppose you are wondering why we came," spoke Hekapoo.

The royal guards move the royal chair closer to Moon so she can sit in comfort. "I don't need your explanation. I want to assure the Board that Star and I are working diligently to rescue Glossaryck and have him return to his duties safely. I am temporarily training Star to accelerate her growth so Ludo won't be able to stand a chance against our magic."

"BAAA" shouted Lekmet.

Hekapoo nod in agreement to Lekmet, "Thank you for your report, but that is not why we came."

"Yeah, no one misses that jerk!" Rhombulus interrupted.

"Interrupt again and you're ice cream privileges would be taken away!" scolded Hekapoo.

"Uggh" Rhombulus groans. He silently mutters, "Fine I'll have Ludo kidnap me too, would anyone try to rescue me? No."

Ignoring Rhombulus, Moon continues on with the discussion, "Than why has the commission rudely entered my castle with my permission in this time of crisis?"

Ominitraxus proceeded to explain, but his audio as always sounds like a distorted signal. Lekmet sought to fix this by banging on the crystal orb that contains his head, but to no avail.

"Oh my wizard, let me do the talking now," said the impatient demon girl, "The commission has detected large amounts of Dark Magic in Mewni."

Moon eyes widen, remembering that the Board has a complicated history dealing with Dark Magic because of Eclipsa. "Yes, I know," Moon regain her posture,"Ludo now has a wand of his own and has been using Dark Magic to make himself stronger."

"That explains why a large quantity of Dark Magic is emitting from monsters' territory, but it doesn't explain why Dark Magic is also emitting from your castle."

Moon look at Hekapoo with a bewilder expression, "There must be a error in the Board's detection skills, I have not been practicing-" she stop when the realization hit her, "Star."

"We fear she is succumbing to Dark Magic."

Moon look at her colleagues with anger, daring to accuse her daughter, "How dare you. Every Butterfly before Star has dabble with Dark Magic before realizing it's dangerous effects, including me! What makes Star so different?!"

"Because the Dark Magic emitting from her has been the strongest we have detected in a long time," Rhombulus spoke and pointed one his snake arms to moon. "The only Butterfly that had a stronger source of Dark Magic was Eclipsa."

"Rhombulus is right," Hekapoo continue, "If Dark Magic is consuming Star at a alarming rate we can't let her be a member of the board and we highly recommend for her not to assume the throne."

"BAAAA," Lekmet agreed.

Moon stood up with anger in her face and slam her hands on the table, "Which is why she is back at Mewni with me! I am helping her control her powers and emotions!"

"If I may say," Rhombulus spoke in a calmer voice, "It's very rare for a Queen to interfere with the princesses' training, even in a time of crisis. The princess is suppose to continue on with her training on her own while the Queen takes on the burdensome and unfulfilling duty of running a kingdom. Why do you feel the need to help Star?"

Some of Moon's anger went away, "Star is my daughter, is it a crime to break tradition for a mother help her own child?" The Board, however, look unconvinced. "Besides, River can handle it running kingdom by himself for a little while." Again, the board looks unconvinced. "If that is all you have to say, leave my kingdom."

The Board looks at each other as they stood up, as they were withholding further information. "We should tell her," Rhombulus said to his colleagues.

"BAAA."

"It can wait, the Dark Magic issue come's first," Hekapoo interjected.

"Oh for the love of, just tell me so you guys can leave!" Moon rolls her eyes, she wants this meeting to end.

The Board looks at each other again, "Very well," said Hekapoo, "When we ran our Magic Scanner all over the known dimensions for any more traces of Dark Magic we didn't find anymore. However we did find a weak, but familiar presence of unknown kinetic energy."

"What kind of kinetic energy?" asks Moon.

"We still don't the structural makeup of the kinetic energy or which dimension is emitting from because it's too faint. But it is the same kinetic energy that was present in Mewni when it was attacked 25 years ago."

Moon eyes once again widen when memories of a red lightning began flashing through her brain, _Why now?_ "Are you saying the stolen relic has been activated?"

"No, the relic's power hasn't been detected. The kinetic energy is too weak and distance to be consider a threat, you and the Board should focus on the Dark Magic in this dimension first before more investigations ensues."

Moon let out a sigh of relief, "Very well, if that is all? Leave!"

The Board proceed to walk to the door, mumbling to their selves.

Moon stood alone in the room before sitting back in her chair and rubbing her temples. "Glossrayck was right about them. Guards!"

One of the guards ran over to Moon's side,"Yes your Majesty?"

"Go to Star's room and bring her to me, we have a lot to discuss."

"Your highness, Princess Star isn't in her room. She said she was going outside for fresh air."

Moon let out a exasperated breath of air, "Oh this not going to end well."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTT**

The library in Echo Creek High is suppose to be a educational haven, where students of all grades can come and quietly study for the upcoming midterms. But on a Friday it is empty place, students are excited for the weekend and therefore they don't need or want to be in the library, which allows the librarian to sleep in peace at her desk. If the librarian was awake today she would have seen a red blur and yellow lighting zooming around the library, picking and putting back books at a insanely high speed. Marco Diaz was researching all he can in particles, mutations, speed velocities, durability, treadmills, electricity, and other things he might find useful for his new powers. Able to read a book in less in a minute, Marco would able to ace any test in his school days ahead of him. However, like any other person, the information he reads from a book would fade away if he doesn't recharges it once in a way.

Marco stops running around and sits on a table exhausted, not from the running but from consuming so much information. _I learned more in the last 10 minutes than I did in my past 12 years of school._ As Marco was about to take another breather, he is welcome by the sight of Jackie carrying a large bag and Janna carrying a tablet.

"There's our Speedy Gonzales," Janna tease, "Hanging out in a place not even nerds would hang out on a Friday."

"First of all I take offensive of that nickname, second of all I was researching on things that could be helpful in the future."

"And we've been gathering stuff that would help us in our superhero club," Jackie and Janna sat on the table across Marco.

"What do you guys have?"

"Well I have information on Girder," Janna answers first.

"Girder?" asks a confuse Marco.

"It's the nickname Janna came up for the metal man who attacked you," answers Jackie, "I personally like it."

Marco shrugs his shoulders, "Why the hell not. So what you got?"

Janna shows the screen of her tablet to Marco, "According to the Commissioner of LAPD, he's real name is Tony Woodward and he has a been a thorn on the police force for quite some time. They have been keeping the existence of Girder and other metahumans a secret so the public don't go crazy. And they been secretly working with S.T.A.R. Labs to come up with means apprehend metas."

Marco reads the tablet and notices that this isn't a public website, "Wait it minute, this is private records. How do you have access to the Commissioner's account to police records?"

"Oh I have access to the Commissioner, the Captain of the LAPD and the Mayors' passwords and logins to records and their emails," Janna proudly states.

Marco shook his head, "I'm starting to think you are the necessary evil in this operation."

"Aww thank you Marco, that is the nicest thing anyone ever said to me."

"Well while Janna has been practicing so she'll be ready to blackmail the President," Jackie lifts her bag an place it on the table, "I went through my dad's storage room in the garage and found something that would solve your outfit problem." She unzips her bag and reveals some sort of red leather material."

"Leather?" asks Marco.

Jackie shook her head, "No, its made of reinforced tri-polymer material that is designed to withstand extreme heat and friction. My dad's team made it for firefighters, but they thought it looks ridiculous." She then open smaller pockets on the bag. "I also have earpieces, a tiny camera, a small heart monitor, and thermal senses that can be interwoven into the suit and connected to a computer so we call check your status."

Marco had a surprise, but happy face. "Thank you Jackie, I don't what to say."

Jackie smiles at him, "You can say, 'You're the best girlfriend ever!'"

Marco smiles back at her, "You're the best girlfriend ever."

Jackie looks back at the red material,"All we need to do is sew and stitch all this together."

Marco then stood up,"I'll find books on how to sew."

"No need," said Janna with a sigh. "I'm a great at sewing and knitting clothes."

Marco and Jackie looks at their friend with shock faces, "You are?!"

"Like I said, I hate contributing to gender stereotypes," she zips the bag and puts over her shoulder, "I'll take this home and use my sewing supplies, I'll meet you guys later."

"Don't you need my body measurements?" asked Marco.

Janna grins at Marco, "Oh Marco I update any changes on your body every month on my private portfolio on you." Janna than exits the library.

"This is why I'm a light sleeper," said Marco.

Jackie chuckls at Marco, "Well I have the heavier supplies at home, I'm going to need your help in carrying them."

"Sure thing." Marco and Jackie hold hands as they exited the library.

"So where is our place of operations going to be at?"

"You'll see."

2 hours later, at Marco's house

"This place is huge when it's empty," said Jackie as she place her equipment on the floor of Star's former room. The room looks much larger with Star's furniture now gone. It has ladders that lead to different levels and a balcony overlooking Marco's backyard as well as a old, abandoned world war two airstrip 10 miles away. "Are you sure about using this room."

Marco puts down the equipment as well. "Not really. I have so many fond memories with Star in this tower. So many of our great adventures had started here. Having this room be empty and silent feels wrong, it needs to be full with life and adventure again." Marco looks at his laser puppies playing around the room. "Besides this room is too big for these fellas, I'm sure they'll love some company." He bend down to pet the magical canines.

"Yeah this could work," Jackie agreed, "We can set up the monitors over there, a TV over there, some training equipment over there, couches here. This could be the start of something new and amazing."

"Who knows, maybe Star will come back and be excited about all this. Of course she would make changes to it with her wand."

Jackie walks around the room and thinking about all the things Star and Marco must have been doing together since she first arrived to Earth. "I'm surprised you and Star didn't ended up together. She could have use her magic wand to give you everything you needed and wanted for your superhero crusade, even fight by your side."

Marco froze after hearing Jackie, "Yeah well, I guess friendship is the only thing we needed, he he." Marco began to look nervous as he remembers what Star said to him before she left.

"I mean she is a magical princess that the whole school adored; fun, pretty, energetic. She could have any guy she wanted, even a guy in a healthy relationship would have dump his girlfriend to be with her." Jackie is looking at the wall as she spoke, not wanting Marco to look at her face. _So why be with me._

Marco notice that something was up with Jackie, "Jackie are you okay?"

Jackie looked at the wall for a few seconds before turning around to face Marco with a smile, "Yeah. Why you ask."

"Uhh, just asking."

The door suddenly swings open as Janna enters the room with a plastic bag designed to protect clothing. "Well it took all of my sewing skills, but I think is my greatest design ever." Janna hands the bag to Marco. "Go try it on."

Marco looks at bag, both excited and worry about how it looks. Worry because it was Janna who designed it. "I'll be back in a flash." Marco run to the closet and through the cracks in the door, yellow light was emitting and the swooshing sound was heard. It suddenly stop and Marco steps outside a few seconds later.

"Whoa," said Jackie while Janna proudly looks at her work.

The red suit covers Marco virtually from head to toe. It has a mask that covers Marco's head and chin, with two eyes and a mouth hole that exposes his mouth and cheeks. There are two gold lighting bolts on each side of his ears, and yellow streaks that run through his forehead, arms, and hips. "How I look?"

"Like someone who's ready to fight crime," answers Janna. "The ear pieces are on the lighting bolts where the ears are suppose to me and there is a tiny, barely noticeable camera in your forehead so we can see what you see."

"He looks magnificent," said Jackie.

"Yeah but I think I forgot something," Janna rubs her chin. "Oh yeah." She pulls out a red circle with a yellow linear outing and a gold lightning bolt across it and puts on Marco's chest. "Your symbol."

Marco walks over to the mirror and takes a good look at himself. "This is perfect," Marco began gushing how he looks in his suit, "I look like I'm ready to take on the whole world!"

Jackie smiles at her boyfriend, who was trying to check every inch of his body. "Now that we all agree that you look good in it, let's test it out."

 **TTTTTTTTTT**

"I'm just asking why are emotions tie to magic? Am I not allow to be angry, sad, jealous, or depress? I must always be happy or Dark Magic would consume me? Sometimes everybody needs to throw a angry rant once in a while to feel better." Star was lying down next to a pond near the Mewnian forest, she was speaking to a Mewnian frog.

The frog croak in response, with its two eyes looking at different directions.

"I know, anger can make someone a huge jerk like Tom. But Tom has anger problems, I've seen my friends get angry before and they don't become like him. They just express their emotions instead of bottling them up."

The frog croak again.

"And why is mom so eager to teach me, doesn't she have queen duties? Dad is a great dad but he can't run a kingdom all by himself, he would turn Mewni into a fighting ring."

The frog croak again.

"Does she really want Glossaryck or is she having a mid life crisis? I would have a mid life crisis too if I have been queen for a long time. Back on Earth Marco explained that in their kingdom they vote for their next leader every 4 years. I know that sounds super weird and a bit shady, but it doesn't put the burden of ruling a kingdom on a little girl. Not every Butterfly was a great leader, Rhea the Mother of All practically almost started a civil war because her incompetence."

The frog croak again, and this time it turns around to look at the forest.

"Oh I see, I'm boring you," Star sat up and cross her arms. "Well you can't forget about me putting a good word for you to the cute little froggy across the pond, she deserves someone that would listen to all her croaks."

The frog continues to croak at the forest.

"Well I can give you the cold shoulder as well," she turns her back to the frog. Star then hears rustling in the bushes and mumbling, she looks back and saw a commotion going on the forest. "What's going there?" She was about to walk to the forest when she realize something, "This would be a good time to use the Serpent Eyes technique that mom was trying to teach me."

She put down her wand gently on the grass floor, and stood ready. She starts to gently dance around and move her body to resemble a snake slithering on floor. She performs her final move, makes the final pose, and open her eyes to reveal two serpent pupils. _I told mom that this is how learn things. Now what is going on over there._ With snake like vision, she was able to detect at least 5 monsters hiding and talking to one another. She needed a good fight right about now. _Just what the dentist have order, I think that's what they said back on Earth._

Monster #1: "So what are we going to do again?"

Monster #2: "Master Ludo want's us to attack Mewni and strike fear into the Mewnians."

Monster #3: "But we always lose."

Monster #4: "Yeah, I don't think my monster insurance covers me anymore."

Monster #2: "The goal is not to win!. The goal is to keep them distracted so Ludo can make his move."

Monster #5: "Yeah, with his wand and slave assistant, we monsters finally have a chance to reclaim our homeland."

Monster #1: "I don't know, Ludo seems more interested in gaining power than liberating his fellow monsters."

Monster #5: "Well whatever he wants I'm going to be right by his side. We finally have an opportunity to get revenge on those Mewnians and their precious royalty."

The monsters were about to go in detail with the plan when they heard a voice, "I actually forgot that fighting monsters was a daily routine here in Mewni." The monsters look back to see Star popping out from the bushes holding her dreaded wand.

"The princess is back on Mewni!" shouted one of the monsters.

"Yes I am," Star said as she ready her wand for a fight, "While I am looking forward for a fight to release some frustrations, I am willing to let you guys go if you tell me where Ludo is holding Glossaryck." The monsters, however, scream and charges at Star, "Diplomacy is never the answer," she sighs.

She points her wand at the approaching monsters, "Narwhal Blast!" Magical narwhals emerges from Star's wand, hitting three of the monsters. One of the monsters got close enough to right hook Star, but she ducks and counters with a high black flip that kicks the monster on his face and she lands on a branch of a tree. "Glowworm blast!" the wand fires a barrage of glowworms that explods in impact, causing the monsters to run in circles in panic. "Now to stop you in your tracks for questioning. Winter Storm Hyp-" she didn't finish as a familiar green magic hit the tree she was on. The tree glows in green as it come to life with a monster face on the trunk, it uses its branches to wrap Star, making her completely immobile. She struggles to break free, but no avail.

"Whoa whoa whoa," came the sound of a familiar foe. Ludo walks into Star's view, "Star Butterfly? Your back on Earth?"

"Ludo!" shouts Star with hate in her voice, a hint of green appears at her wand. "Where are you keeping Glossaryck?!"

Ludo laughs at Star, "You came back home for him? That is so sweet! I'll make sure to tell him that, you know once he regains consciousness."

Star began growling at Ludo and the green on her wand began glowing brighter.

"I was going to launch a devastating attack on Mewni to show your people my new found power, but destroying you would send the same message," Ludo cockily points his wand at Star. "And you know what? Once you're gone maybe I'll back to Earth and destroy that blasted karate boy that you left all alone and defenseless."

That was the last straw for Star. Not only did her wand turn green but also her pink hearts on her cheeks. A green fire devoured the tree, burning it into a charred trunk. "Narwhal Blast!" she shouted as she landed on the floor. Narwhals came out of her wand again, only this time they were bigger, cover in green light, had red eyes, and sharp teeth. The monsters ran for cover.

"Chrome Dome," shouts Ludo as he points his wand up the air, creating a protective barrier that is deflecting Star's narwhals. "Well don't just quiver," Ludo shouts at his monsters, "Attack!"

The monsters charge at Star once again, but Star is more furious this time. Not saying any spells, she let her anger do all the work as she fires green beams from her wand directly to the monsters. It was rinse and repeat. She ducks and weaves the monsters' punches and kicks and counter attacks the monsters with green beams hitting directly at their chests.

"Cosmic Blast," shouts Ludo, firing a linear cosmic blast at Star.

"Sword of the Braves," counter Star. Her wand turns into a sword and she swings the sword at Ludo's cosmic blast, cutting it in half to prevent it from hitting her. She hears one of the monsters charging at her from behind. Star turns around to hit him with her wand, but unexpectedly did something she immediately regretted.

Her sword has pierced through the Monster's heart and some of his blood has splatter onto the sword and Star's body. Star watch in a shock expression as the monster's life escape from his eyes, his body slowly sliding off the sword before collapsing to the ground. Star drops the sword and backs away slowly, keeping her eyes on the body.

"You are finally becoming like every Butterfly before you," said Ludo with a hint of fear in his voice. "Are you about to launch another monster massacre all on your own?"

Star looks around to see the remaining monsters quivering in fear.

"Next time princess it would be your life that is taken," Ludo aims his wand to the ground and shot a green smoke for cover. It allows him and the monsters to escape without detection.

Now alone in the forest, Star falls to her knees and looks at her blood cover hands. Never has she taken someone's life and never had plan to do so. But she has now and the feeling of it is consuming.

"Star!"

Star didn't bother to look at the direction where the voice came from.

Moon ran up to her daughter, "Star? Where have you bee-" Moon stops when she takes a good look at the scenery before her, a dead monster, a bloody sword, and a traumatized Star with blood on her hands and face. "Oh Star. What happened?" Moon asks in a sincere voice.

Star raises her head and looks at Moon with tears in her eyes and her hearts still green in her cheeks, "I'm becoming a monster."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Any new leads yet?" asks Detective Joe West to his partner, Patty Spivot.

"No any new updates," answers Patty as she looks at her computers.

The LAPD has been having a busy day today, dealing with the usual set of crimes but also denying rumors of the existence of a new species of humans popping up all over the city ever since the incident. Metahumans' crimes is something new for the police officers and its something they have never been trained for. Therefore, the LAPD has partnered up with S.T.A.R. Labs to obtain the means in capturing and detaining these humans. As far the public is concern, the LAPD has been working with the highly unpopular lab to upgrade their softwares. However, today the precinct isn't dealing with metas they are trying follow a lead to capture the last remaining Mardon of the notorious Mardon Brothers, who have been committing crimes across the city for years.

"Alright listen up," said Detective West, getting the attention of the rest of the police. "Witnesses said they have spotted Mark Mardon near Baker Street. Now make sure he is captured alive, I want at least one them brothers to face their day in court."

"Funny, you didn't offer the same gratitude to my littler brother."

Joe turns around to see Mark standing on the doorway. He and the rest of police force drew their guns on him, "That was easy."

"Mark Mardon, you are under arrest for murder, assault, theft, trespassing, and the possession of illegal weapons," said Patty.

"Did you even gave Clyde a chance before you shot him," Mark asks Joe, ignoring Patty.

"I gave him and you all the chances in the world to surrender before, but he signed his death warrant the day he killed my partner," said Joe.

Mark chuckled, "Clyde was never an angel, but he was family."

"How about you put your hands up or you'll be seeing your family real soon."

"Whatever you say," Mark raises his hands with a smile on his face. Out of nowhere, clouds began forming inside the precinct and it started to rain.

"What the hell?" said Patty, she looks around the room to make sure she is seeing this correctly.

"Clyde always liked the rain when we were little." Suddenly the clouds began producing thunder.

Near Echo Creek

"Run Marco, Run!" shouted Janna as Marco ran around the abandoned airfield.

Jackie looks at the tablet she is holding, which is connected to Marco's suit that allows her and Janna to monitor Marco's body and speed. "The suit is definitely holding up. Marco's vital signs are normal and he is running a lot faster than he did before."

Marco can't never get enough of the feeling when he runs, the electricity coursing through his veins makes him feel so alive. The suit is much more comfortable than his clothes when he runs, allowing him to go faster, and the aerodynamics of it allows him to make sharper turns and quicker stops.

Marco took one more lap before stopping in front of Jackie and Janna. He took of his mask to reveal his radiant face, "How fast was I going?"

Jackie looks at her tablet, "Well Mister Diaz, you were going 467 mph this time."

Marco looks at the tablet to make sure he heard that right, "That is amazing! I feel like I could go faster if I practice hard enough."

"It is not just getting faster we need work on, it's also your skills," Janna spoke. "You got to be creative. What else can your speed allows your body to do besides running?"

"I say we come up with creative training exercises to test your limit, both your body and mind," Jackie summarizes.

"That sounds great," said Marco. "Let see if I can run on walls next." Before Marco can fight some buildings to practice on, the group notices a storm forming inside LA.

"That's weird," said Janna. "I'm not a meteorologist but I'm pretty that is not regular weather pattern."

Jackie began typing on her tablet, accessing S.T.A.R. Labs' satellites using her dad's clearance codes. "According to the satellites, the storm is originating right inside a building."

"Metahuman," concluded Marco.

"And one that controls the weather," said Janna with a delighted face. "Time to redeem yourself from your last fight with Girder."

Marco put on his mask, "You guys go back to the house an help me from there." The girls nodd. "I'll see what I can do with this meta." He quickly ran to LA, mentally preparing himself what to expect.

LAPD Precinct 

The precinct was unrecognizable in the inside. Some of the walls were torn, all the furniture and desks were turn over, cops were lying on the floor wounded, and the precinct was flooded with five inches deep of water. Joe West is sitting next to a wall with a wounded arm, and Patty was kneeling next him. Everyone has been disarmed.

"Joe are you okay?" Patty is checking to see how deep Joe's cut is in his arm.

"I don't know how the hell I'm going to explain this so my doctor."

Patty smiles at her partner, always having a sense of humor in the darkest of time.

"What you really have to worry is if the morgue would have enough room for everyone in this room."

Joe and Patty look up to see Mardon standing there with small smirk in his face.

"If your going to kill us, save us the talk and do it already," Patty spoke with venom in her voice.

"Very well then," Mardon raises his hands and the clouds in the room began to crackle with thunder. Mardon was going to summon lightning strikes into the flooded room that would electrocute everything and kill everyone except him.

Everything in the room started to slow down, the lightning slowly emerging from the clouds ready to land on the water. Marco ran inside and saw what Mardon was about to do. _Got to this quick and gotta be careful that my lightning doesn't electrocute the water instead._ Marco ran to the cops, grabbing two at the time by their shoulders, and quickly taking them to safety outside before returning for more. Marco lacks super strength but the physics of speed makes anything feel light weight, so he would have been able to carry more but he only has two hands. Racing against Mardon's lighting strikes, Marco kept going back and forth as the cops in the room kept disappearing two at a time. Finally, with the lightning strikes centimeters away from making contact with the water, Marco grabs the two remaining cops, Patty and Joe, by the shoulders and takes them outside with the rest of the police force.

The lightnings hit water, electrocuting everything in the room except for Mardon. When the frizzle of electricity had stop, Mardon looks to see his victims' bodies but is surprise to see the precinct empty. "What the hell?"

Joe and Patty felt a daze as the surroundings change from a flooded precinct to a sunny day with buildings the background.

"Its your arm okay," asked Marco.

Joe and Patty looks at their savior, "Y-yeah." said Joe. "It would heal."

Marco gave a Joe a nod. "Evacuate everyone in this block, I'll deal with Mardon."

Patty was about to argue with this masked man when suddenly the storms inside the precinct began spreading outside and out come walking Mardon from the building. "You know I've heard rumors of a red speedster who stopped two robbers the other day, and got his ass handed to him by Tony Woodward."

Marco let out a frustrated sigh after hearing the last part, "We all make mistakes on the first try." He face his opponent who now stands in the middle street.

"And what should I call you?"

"I am," Marco thought for a second when a cool nickname came through head, "The Flash."

"Flash? Oohh I like it, it flows naturally from the tongue," spoke Janna through Marco's ear piece.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing the hero, Flash?" Taunted Mardon.

"I don't know, weren't you a little too young to have started robbing banks?"

Mardon shakes his finger, "Touche."

"Why are you here abusing your powers by killing these cops?"

"I'm here to avenge my bother's death, so why don't you ran along and stop interfering with family business?"

"You and your brother have been terrorizing this city for years! What happen to him was not the cops' fault, it was his."

Mardon points his finger angrily at Marco, "Don't pretend that you knew us Flash! Me and my brother have been through hard times from the brutality of this city. Living off the streets and going days without food. We became like this because the city forced us too!"

"And yet now you have these powers and you still won't change," counter Marco.

Mardon looks at Marco angrily before a realization hit him, "You know what Flash you are half-right." Marco has a confuse look in face. "It wasn't the cops who killed my brother, it was this city."

Marco realizes where this is going, "Keep playing the blame game once your in a cell." He runs straight towards to Mardon, but Mardon anticipated his move so he forms a basketball size hail and throws it straight at him. The hail hit Marco right in his stomach, sending him flying backwards to the spot he was standing earlier, he falls to the ground and lets out a groan.

"This city has caused nothing but misery for me and my brother," continues Mardon. "He always dreamt of burning down the city. I have a better idea." He raises both of his hands and wind starts circling around him to form a cyclone. The cyclone sucks up debris and dirt nearby as it keeps getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh my God," mutters Marco as the biggest tornado he have ever seen forms right in front him.

"Marco? What is going on?" ask Jackie through the coms.

Marco places his right hand on his right ear, "Guys there is a massive tornado in the middle of the city!"

"That explains the screaming," said Jackie, "It's like the entire city is screaming."

Marco watches as the tornado starts ripping of trees, sucking cars, and ripping parts from buildings; turning the twister into a massive, spinning wrecking ball.

"It is going to destroy everything in its path!" exclaims Marco.

"And no one in California has tornado insurance!" Janna exclaims as well.

Marco thinks while he watches the tornado head toward it's first building, "What if I run in it the opposite direction?! Would that unravel it?!"

Jackie began typing on her computer, pulling up a S.T.A.R. Labs weather satellite image of Los Angeles, "According to the satellite the tornado is at a level 5 in the Fujita scale, the biggest a tornado can get."

"So can he?" asks Janna.

"The maximum wind speed in that scale is 318 mph and Marco can run faster than that, so theoretically he should be able unravel it in running the opposite direction."

Marco listened to their conversation, "Alright, time to prove that theory!" Marco ran to the tornado and began running in circles in the opposite direction, hoping that it will deteriorate the twister.

Mardon was floating inside the tornado and he sees Marco running in circles in the base of his twister, "Oh no you don't, Flash!" He starts forming another smaller storm inside the tornado and starts shooting lightnings at the speedster. Because Marco was running in the same place, Mardon didn't have to carefully aim and one his lightning eventually hits the speedster right at his chest.

Marco is blown back from the lightning, tumbling into the ground. Marco lets out another groan as he stands up on his feet and place his hand on his ear, "Not as easy as it sounds, I'm a easy target for Mardon."

"Okay what is plan B?" asks Janna.

Jackie sat on her chair thinking for a while, when a brilliant plan but crazy plan crosses her mind. "Marco! The tornado has debris, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, use the debris to run up and down the tornado while trying to unravel it. It would make you a much harder target for Mardon, but you are going to have to maintain your speed or else the tornado will suck you up as well."

"That is a brilliant plan!" Janna complimented.

"That is a crazy plan!" countered Marco, "So many things can go wrong!"

"Do you have a better plan?" Jackie scolded her boyfriend. "Besides your the one who wanted to practice running up and down on a building."

"Yeah, so practice on a tornado instead," Janna spoke in support of Jackie, "Run Marco, Run!"

Marco let out a sigh, knowing this is his only option. He stares at the tornado and flickers electricity in his eyes. He runs to the twister trying to unravel it again but this time he starts speed jumping from debris to debris.

"Back at it again Flash?" Mardon taunted as he see's Flash's lightning going around his tornado. He starts shooting lightning at him again.

Marco keeps speed jumping from one debris to another, going up and down in circles on the tornado dodging Mardon's attacks, but also maintaining his speed.

"It's working," said Jackie as she watches the tornado ferocity go down on her screen.

"And he is going 502 mph!" Janna included.

Mardon felt his tornado getting slower, "NOO!" He starts shooting everything he got at Marco, lightnings and hail.

Marco, however, kept dodging his attacks with having some few close calls, he feels the tornado becoming weaker. He lets out a finalscream as the tornado finally gives in, it implodes and sends Marco tumbling into the ground for the third time today.

"Ouch," Marco groans, slowly trying to stand up using all his four limbs. "I think the ground likes me."

Marco doesn't get the chance to stand as he is electrocuted and collapse right back onto the ground. Mardon walks over to Marco, he is severely weakened but still have some juice in him. "That was rude kid. Mommy should have taught you to stay out of other's people business." Mardon was about to summon another hail to crush Marco's head when a clamp is shot at his leg and stuns him to unconsciousness.

Patty Spivot walks over, aiming a large S.T.A.R. Labs designed weapon at Mardon's unconscious body, "Mark Mardon you are under arrest." She looks at Marco who turns over on his back. Patty keeps looking at him and hesitates, but eventually she puts the weapon down and offers Marco a hand.

Marco looks at Patty's hand and grabs it, she gently pulls him up, "Thank you detective."

"I should be thanking you. You're a hero, Flash." Patty smiles at the masked hero.

Marco returns the smiles and runs off back to his friends, wanting to know what damage has been done his body, but also to explain in detail what exactly went down.

Patty watch as the Flash disappears from view. Joe walks up to her holding his injure arm. "My daughter is going to have a heck of a story to write for her press."

"Yeah," said Patty. "Let her know that I don't do interviews."

 **TTTTTTTTT**

An unassuming man is standing at a dark alley somewhere in LA later that night. He is short, fat, losing hair, and had glasses. He had a expressionless face and is sweating a little, as though he was struggling internally.

Suddenly a figure was getting close to him, it was the man he is suppose to meet today. As the man came closer it is reveal that he is wearing a blue jacket design for the coldest of temperatures, small black goggles, had low cut hair, and was carrying a two hand-held sci fi looking gun with a blue-white light glowing in the middle of it.

The man in blue takes a good look at his suppose employer, "You don't look like someone who hires criminals." He spoke with a low, slow voice.

The unassuming man looks at him with his expressionless face, "And you don't look a criminal. More like a man who works at a ski lodge, Snart." He spoke with a toneless voice.

Snart shrugs, "Fair enough. Why am I her?"

"I need you to retrieve a experimental neurotransmitter device they have build in Mercury Labs. Give it to me and you will be paid handsomely."

"Straight to the point, I like it," said Snart. "But what about this speedster I heard on the news, the Flash. What if he gets in the way?"

"Which is why I'm hiring. You have the tools to slow him down if he tries to stop you."

Snart gave a small smirk to the man, "Smarter than you look. Alright then, I'll take the job." Snart pulls his gun closer to his face, "I've been wanting to test this thing on live targets."

 **I just realized that the tone for Star's and Marco's storylines are completely. For now I'm keeping their storylines separate because I feel they'll be too OP together right, stopping monsters and metas would be too easy with them fighting together They won't know what each one another has been up too after their current storylines are finished and Marco's Flash character has been established, but that doesn't mean Star would not know the existence of speedsters. If you have questions on the story, or my thoughts on SVTFOE or The Flash show, feel free to ask them and I'll make sure to answer them in every chapter. But for now, enjoy the hiatus that both shows are in right now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: _will we be seeing villains at the school in Echo Creek?_ Probably. _And will Alfonso and Ferguson be shown?_ Were they shown in season 2?**

 **Guest: _Will their two stories intertwine?_ Yes, but when they both face their arch-nemesis and in this story Ludo is not Star's arch-nemesis, its going to be someone else**

 **OMACOO1:** ** _A **nd is Star r** eally falling towards the darkside? _The force is strong in the dark side**

 **Also for shippers, I think its a Jarco story with hints of Starco right now. Ships are not the focus of this story, but the ships are subject to change if I feel it would make the story progress.**

Star Butterfly is in a fetal position on her bed, her face has tear stains and her hearts will still green. When her mother tried to guide her back to the castle, she couldn't feel her legs and her body was numb to anything. She has taken a long bath to wipe of the blood stains (and shame) from her body, however, even though the monster's blood is gone she can still feel it on her skin. The entire time, the image of the monster's life escaping from his eyes kept replaying in her heads, this prevented her from eating anything all day and night. It is 3 am and she replays the recent events in her mind that led her to killing the monster.

Before the monster killing she was training with her mother. Before training with her mother she accepted her offer to train under her so Star can leave Earth and keep Marco safe. Before deciding to leave she almost killed Marco when she lost control of her power because of jealousy. And finally before that, Ludo stole Glossaryck and the book when Star was trying to witness the return of a dead clown instead of going to the school dance with Marco.

 _If I only got to go that stupid dance! Things would probably have turn out differently._

There was a knock on her door. "Star?" her mother voice came from the other side.

Star did not respond or moved her body in anyway.

"Star I know you're awake. I can't sleep either." Moon gently opens the door to see Star in her fetal position. Her heart sank from that view.

Moon walks over to the bed and sat next to Star, gently rubbing her hair, "It's okay Star, you weren't yourself in that moment."

"But I was myself!" Star mumbles as loud as she can, "It was my magic, my wand, my emotions that led me to kill!" Star would have cried some more, but she had no more tears to shed.

"I know taking one's life is crossing a line that you can't walk back on, but is something every Butterfly has done before. You're not alone in this."

Star looks at her mother, "When I started fighting monsters I took a vow never to kill any of them! I wanted to prove myself that I am better than them. But now, I'm starting to think that I was the monster the whole time."

Moon struggles to find the courage to keep her voice calm and sincere, seeing her daughter is such a wreck wanted to make her cry as well. "Many Butterflys didn't want to be killers, but circumstances prevented them from doing so."

Star starts to think about the history of her family and her people, and remembers what Marco had pointed out to her when she celebrated Mewni Independence day back on Earth. When Mewnians first arrived to these land, they didn't arrived defenseless, they arrived well armed and well trained to fight. Our first Queen used her magic to make the settlers a formidable people and they slaughter the monsters as they expanded their land. Which is why the monsters call it the Great Monster Massacre. Mewnians and Butterflys have been killing monster since day one, it is part their blood. _I try to be better, but I guess I'm no better than every other Butterfly._

"When was your first killed?" Star asks her mother, hoping her experience would help her in some way.

Moon looks at Star, thoughts swirling in her head as she finds the right words to tell her tale. "It happened when I was 20 years old and during the 6th day of Toffee's siege of Mewni. The citizens were evacuated to nearby camps so they wouldn't be caught in the middle. The monsters already overran most of the kingdom and were starting to breach into the castle, so I was pushing them back one by one with the wand. All of my attacks up to that point were to injure and stun them, not lethal."

Star kept looking at her mother, very invested to her story, "What changed?"

"That was the problem. The monsters just were getting injured, healed up, and able to fight the next day. Toffee already threaten to kill any civilians who don't surrender and already killed a lot of my soldiers, who were still recovering from an attack two weeks earlier." Moon sighs, "So I made the choice that would change me forever. I started using lethal spells, and began killing off the invading monsters. First I killed one, than two, than three, and I lost count after six. They fell back and everyone in the castle survived to fight another day."

Star looks at her mother's face, who was now looking at the floor with regret and sadness in her eyes. "How did it felt?"

"After the attack, everyone in the castle celebrated our first victory against Toffee's army. I was in the balcony however, replaying what I did over and over in my mind. I felt like throwing up and running away, but I knew there was no turning back with Mewni's destruction at hand. I stayed awoke that night and did the same thing the next day until Toffee was finally defeated."

The room stayed quite for a while. Star kept thinking how much it haunted her mother. "Did that feeling ever went away?"

Moon looks at Star, "No. You just learn how to live with it."

"No offense mom, but that story didn't help at all."

Moon chuckles. "That what I said to your grandmother when she told me her first time. I did learn a hard lesson that day." Moon grabs Star's wand that was lying on the bed and places it on Star's hand. "As the bearer of this wand and the protector of Mewni, you must be willing to make hard choices. It's the hardest part of being a Queen, but I would argue that with every other duties, its probably the only exciting thing."

Star fell back on her backside on the bed, "I'm not ready to be Queen, I'll just let everyone down."

"Every princesses has their naysayers."

"Do I have any naysayers?"

"Yes."

"Whom?"

Moon looks at her daughter's heart cheeks, whose green color worrys her. "Star I'm not going to keep this from you."

Star sat up. "Keep what from me?"

"The Magic High Commission paid me a visit today and they feared you might be unsuited to be queen because of the Dark Magic that is currently inside you."

Star eyes widen, "It's not my fault!"

"That's what I said. I gave them hell if the ever accuse my daughter again," Moon smiled.

Star returns the smile for a brief moment, "Maybe their right."

"Star you're not going to weasel out of your destiny."

Star groans, "But if the Board suggest I'll be terrible for Mewni, why not listen?"

"Because I've been in your shoes before."

"But they won't fit."

"That is not what I meant Star! I too doubted myself in being Queen and I too faced people who didn't wanted me to be queen. In fact, of all the Butterflys no one has ever came close in ending the monarchy except for me."

Star looks impress, "Wow mom, you were such a bad girl. What you do? Ended a treaty? Made other kingdoms mad? You were betroth to another prince but ran off with dad?!"

"Not any of those!" Moon face flushed. "The kingdom question my ability to protect Mewni after an horrible attack."

"But you defeated Toffee."

"It wasn't Toffee, it was something else."

Star thought of what could have been just as bad as Toffee. She suddenly remembers the tapestry in her mother's room that gave her the chills didn't depict a epic battle like the one with Toffee, but a massacre instead.

"Does it have to do with that tapestry with the lightning and red eyes?"

Moon raises an eyebrow, "You were snooping in my room?"

Star blushes a little, "Answer the question!"

Moon sighs, "Yes."

"What exactly happened that you got a weird a tapestry like that?"

"You want another story of my life?"

Star laid her head of her pillow and pulled her sheets up to cover her, mimicking a child who was about to listen to a bedtime story, "Yes please."

"It happen when I was 20," _I guess 20 was the year I peaked,_ "It was a regular day for everyone; I was training with Glossaryck and your father was working as a guard in a vault that holds Mewni's important relics. Than out of nowhere a lightning was attacking Mewni, killing most of the soldiers. Inside the lightning was man in a suit that had a the lightning insignia you saw on the tapestry on his chest. He wanted one of the relics that your dad was guarding."

"So what you guys do?"

Glossrayck, your father, and I faced him." Moon shifts her feet, "And we got are asses handed to us."

"Mom! That's not the words of a proper lady!"

"Well that is the best way to describe what happen. Anyway. he disarmed me from my wand and grabbed me. Next thing I know the whole world disappeared around me and I was suddenly in my room with him, I was feeling the worst kind of nauseated I ever felt."

"What else did he do?"

"He told me to be weary of anyone who bears the lightning insignia and he disappeared with one of the relics."

Star has a confuse look, "That's it."

That's it," Moon assures here. "It happened so fast that we still don't what exactly happen, but we do know that nearly half of our soldiers were killed, I failed to stop him, and he stole one Mewni's dangerous relics."

"What's the relic?"

"It was an orb shape one, a dangerous one but not the most dangerous of all of them. Weird he took that one."

"What does it do?"

"Before we had dimensional scissor, traveling to other dimensions was more complicated and took more power. That relic was a prototype in early methods of dimensional hopping. It was designed to open multiple dimensions portals at a time like a superhighway and keep them open for longer periods of time. However it was unstable, able to open breaches in time as well which was a huge red tape, and if it malfunction it's fallout would have devastated all dimensions due to its power. So the Board ordered it to be locked away."

"And now we have scissors," Star included.

"Yes Star, we do. But we're getting off topic. After the attack the citizens questioned the Butterfly monarchy ability to protect Mewni and some called for the generals to seize power."

"What changed their mind?"

"Well, Toffee's attack on Mewni happened a week after that disaster and his defeat at my hands put any doubts to rest and Mewni welcomed my transition to the throne." The room stayed silent for a while after Moon finished her second story

Star thought of what her mother had told her. _Will I have to kill again? Am I suitable to queen? If I am, can I handle it?_

"It's time to sleep Star." Moon yawns. "If you need to talk to me about anything or how you're feeling, I would always be free for my daughter."

Star smiles, "Thanks mom."

Moon kisses Star on her forehead and proceeds to exit the room, but Star had one more question.

"What ever happen to the man of lightning?"

Moon turn her head back as she opens the door, "I don't know. He just showed up without any build up, did what he did, and disappear. He or anyone else like him hasn't been seen since in any dimension and the relic was never activated. The tapestry depicts the event as though it was an anomaly in my timeline, like it was not suppose to happen." Moon yawns again. "No more questions, we have much to do tomorrow." Moon exits closes the door.

Star looks at her ceiling, too exhausted to think anymore. She closes her eyes and drifts to asleep.

 **TTTTTTTTTTT**

Female News Reporter: "Los Angeles was shaken the other day when a man-made twister was formed in the center of the city by the notorious criminal, Mark Mardon, who attacked the LAPD in his quest for revenge after the death of his brother. In this footage captured by a bystander with his phone, Mardon is seen forming the tornado around him."

*Shaky footage is shown* "I can't believe what is happening!" screams the bystander. *A red streak zooms by and lighting starts running around the twister* "This is some worldstar type of shit!" *Footage cuts off*

News Reporter: "According to witnesses and a statement from the LAPD, the tornado was stopped and Mardon was apprehended by a man in a rest suit calling himself the Flash, who can run in super fast speed. He also saved the most of the LAPD police force from being electrocuted by Mardon moments before the tornado was form."

Captain Singh on Camera: "We are thankful for the Flash for saving us and the city from Mardon. Their existences prove that metahumans are popping up in the city and some have decided to use their new found powers for injustices. We hope the Flash will coordinate with our men in blue in apprehending these new super criminals."

News Reporter: "The existence of metahumans and the Flash heroism has split the public opinion in Los Angeles." *TV shifts to interviews of different people.*

"I think Metas are a problem for america. What if one them aligns with ISIS?"

"Evolution is always happening. We should embrace humanity's future."

"Their God's mistakes!"

"I think their rad."

"I'm for one am glad that the Flash is out there protecting everyone from rogue metahumans."

"I do like a man in red spandex."

*TV shifts back to the news reporter." "While there are disagreements about the metas, Iron Heights had partnered up with S.T.A.R. Labs to build containment cells that will hold metas like Mardon and keep them from using their powers. As for the Flash, most people in LA embrace the Scarlet Speedster as the city's hero and hope to catch more glimpses of him. Where ever he is right now, one can suspect that he watching the city, ready to run into trouble and save people who are in danger."

Marco's house.

"No no no NOO!" Janna screams as she misses the little white ball with her paddle. "Ugh, another point for Diaz"

Marco runs to Jackie's table that had Jenga play set on it. He pulls out one of the blocks and places it top, "Now we're going into that difficult stage." He smirks at Jackie.

Jackie rolls her eyes, "Don't underestimate me Diaz, I have precise hands."

Marco then runs to a TV set and grabs a game controller, playing an online match in a one to one fighting game. He subdues his opponent's avatar before running back to play ping pong with Janna, than back to Jenga with with Jackie, and back to the video game. It was rinse and repeat.

"This is the most fun I've done with my speed," said Marco.

"Who said training has to be boring," said Janna as she paddles the ball back to Marco's side of the table.

"We're not Coach Bryan," said Jackie as she pulls a block out of the tower of Jenga blocks and carefully places on top. "But you still need to focus Marco, the point of this activity is to sharpen your mind and be able to multitask as the Flash." The tower collapse after Jackie's turn, "God Damn it."

Marco scored another point against Janna. "Motherfu-" Janna throws her paddle at the floor.

"Don't be a sore loser," Marco tease.

"YOU LOSE!"

"What the?" said Marco. He runs to the TV to see his character was bested by his online opponent, "He had 2 percent HP left! How did he finished me off?"

"Don't be a sore loser," Jackie tease at her boyfriend.

Mercury Labs

Scientist #1: "I've heard Dr. Wells paid a visit to Dr. McGee at her office the other day."

Scientist #2: "Really? You think Dr. McGee would be smart to not affiliated with that man after what he did to the city."

"They were close friends back in the day."

"Your greatest enemy don't start out as strangers, but as close friends."

"Cute. Anyway I heard they were discussing about evidence of an unknown extra dimensional energy that was present in the center of LA after the Flash stopped Mardon."

"As metahumans was not enough for Los Angeles to handle. What kind of energy."

"They don't know yet, but Dr. Wells believe that it can hold answers for anti-matter, the universe, and time."

"Just like he believed the Particle Accelerator would launch humanity into a new scientific age, but instead created freak of natures."

"Dr. McGee should research this on her own before Wells-" the scientist stop talking when he saw a man dressed in a blue jacket walking toward the center of the building. "Excuse me sir, which department are you in?"

Leonard Snart turn to face the scientists, "The criminal department."He points his gun at them and fires a white beam of cold substance.

Marco's house

The monitors started to make alarm noises. Janna walks over to investigate what is on their screens, "Robbery at Mercury Labs. Suspect is armed with a dangerous high tech weapon."

"Time for suit up," Jackie said.

Marco walk over to the dummy stand that holds his suit, "For the record two out of three is still winning." He and the suit vanish, air pushing the jenga blocks onto the floor.

"For the record I haven't play ping pong for a while," Janna defends herself to Jackie.

Mercury Labs

Snart is in the elevator heading up the floor where the scientist he interrogated told him where the high tech neurotransmitter is located. He stood there alongside a employee of Mercury Labs who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"How long have you been working here?" asks Snart, trying to make the time go faster as the elevator was slow.

"Th-three years," she nervously answers.

"Pay's good?"

"I-it pays the bills."

"Piece of advice, never settle for a life that just the pay the bills." The elevator comes to a stop and opens up, "Enjoy your mediocre life." Snart steps out the elevator and walks through the corridors to find the room that is holding his prize. He suspects it must be through the door that has 3 armed security guards posted by it.

"Freeze!," shouts one of the guards as all three points their weapons at Snart.

"You've read my mind," responds Snart. He points his freeze ray at the guards and fires the white cold beams that freezes them in their spot, killing them at process as well.

"Fantastic job you're doing gentlemen,"quips Snart as he walks past their frozen corpses. He opens the door to find his prize in a containment in the middle of the room with Dr. McGee next to it.

"What are you doing breaking into my facility?!"

"I just want one of your 5th grade science projects," Snart answers. He points his gun at her, "Leave or you'll end up like those guards."

"You can't take this! It's still in it's prototype stage! The damage it does to a person's brain if not handle properly can be irreversible!"

"My employer don't care. Now move." McGee, however, stands firmly in her place. "I hate killing people who have so much to contribute to society, but I have a job to do."

Snart pulls the trigger and the white beams heads toward McGee's body. Marco comes running in the nick of time, barely able to outrun the beam to grab the doctor. He takes her down to the lobby.

Snart only saw a red streak zoom pass McGee and she disappeared along with it. "Lucky woman," he remarks. Marco runs back into the room, standing in the same spot where McGee was standing. "The Scarlet Speedster. Big fan of what you did yesterday Mardon was always a lousy guy to work with, plus destroying the city would have bad for business."

Marco stares at him intently "What do you want from here?"

"Oh just that little headset looking device behind you." Snart points to it, "Now if you don't mind standing out the way, I would get paid much quicker."

"Should've gotten yourself a real job. You can't get paid in prison."

"And waste my talents?"

Marco runs towards Snart. Snart responds by shooting his weapon on the ground between him and the Flash, turning it into solid ice. Once Marco steps on the ice, he quickly loses balance and trips past Snart. He hits the wall hard.

"I know it doesn't snow in Los Angeles, but everyone knows not run on ice, kid," Snart taunts the fallen hero. He aims his weapon at the Flash, "Now I see why that sad little man hired me, cold and speed don't mix."

He fires and Marco runs out of the way. Snart shoots the white beam at the floor, walls, and ceilings, spreading the ice all over the room. Marco keeps running around the room, losing more and more solid surface to run on. Finally, Marco runs of luck and trips on the ice again. He crashes to the device and both of them falls onto the floor. Marco raises his head to see the device and starts crawling to it, trying to grab it before Snart. But Snart shoots Marco on his side.

"AAAAHHH!," Marco lets out scream as he feels the most intense frostbite he ever felt. He grabs his wound and the wound can't feel his hands.

"B for effort kid," Snart aims his gun at the Flash's head to finish him off when suddenly, bullets starts zipping pass by him.

"SWAT team, move move move!"

"God damn it!" Snart angrily turns around and shoots his gun at the door, creating a ice barrier between him and the SWAT. "You've wasted my time, Flash."

While Snart was shooting at the door, Marco is given an opportunity. Sucking up the worst pain he ever felt, he grabs Snart's prize and runs out of there through the window.

Snart looks back to see the Flash and the transmitter gone, "Next time kid."

Outside the building, Dr. McGee was talking with the SWAT Leader, "Do not let that criminal steal the neurotransmitter prototype, it would be devastating in a maniac's hands."

"How does it look like?" the swat leader asks.

Before McGee can answer, a yellow lightning zooms pass by her, blowing her hair. She looks at her hands to see that she is holding the neurotransmitter device, "Like. This."

Flash's Base

"Captain Cold," said Janna as Jackie checks Marco's wound. "That's his name, you heard it here first!"

"That's great, Janna," Jackie unenthusiastically agrees with Janna. "How does it feel, Marco?"

"It burned like fire when he shot me, " answers Marco. "But the rest of my body felt very cold." He puts his hand on his forehead, "Now I feel like I have a fever."

"Hmm, one of the symptoms of having a extreme frostbite. Your skin is pale, which is not a good sign for a Mexican-American who's has brown skin, and your wound is swelling." Jackie covers his wound up, "Look's like the Flash is bench for a while."

"The Flash can not be bench right now," Marco tries to stand but the pains prevents him, forcing him to stay where he is at. "Not when Mr. Freeze had escaped the crime scene."

"Captain Cold!" corrected Janna, "I don't get it, we were able to see your wounds heal up after Girder beat the crap out of you." Janna takes a peak at Marco's frostbite, "Nothing is changing."

"Cold said that speed and cold are opposites and that is why his employer hire him to steal that device."

"Cold does slow everything down, including molecules." concludes Jackie, "Your cells are regenerating but at a slow place. This could have been a lot worse if you were a regular human being."

"And if Captain Cold was hire gun that means there is a person pulling the strings behind the curtain," Janna is visibly getting excited from this concept. "Ooh I wonder who it is. A woman with invisibility powers? A man that can control gravity with his mind? Or maybe a billionaire of a shady corporation trying to manipulate the public to its cause!?" Janna looks out the balcony to see a specific building in LA, "I'm on to you Queen's Industries!"

"Well who ever it is, it won't matter if Cold can't get his frosty hands on the thing he was trying to steal," Marco surmises, "What was the thing he was trying to steal anyway?"

Jackie gets on the computer going through Mercury Labs' official website, "According to their website, Mercury Lab's was building a neurotransmitter prototype that would change the way how we perceived the brain works." Jackie pulls up an image of the device, resembling a high tech headset. "It would monitor brainwaves and thought, perceiving what a person was thinking about and manipulate basic motor functions. However animal test subjects suffered brain damage and began displaying unnatural behavior so it was shelved."

"Zombies! Our villain behind the curtain is going to start the zombie apocalypse in Los Angeles," Janna theorized.

"There is no such thing as zombies, Janna," Marco rebukes his weird friend theory.

"Oh, such like there is no such thing as monsters, mermaids, and poltergeists?"

Marco open his mouth to discredit Janna's claims, but begrudgingly accepts Janna's argument. Than the realization hit him and he places his hands on his head, "I don't want to fight zombies! Their messy and smell terrible!"

"We're not going to fight zombies," Jackie interjects. "All we got to do is stop Captain Cold and find his employer. There is nothing Team Flash can't handle."

Marco raises an eyebrow, "Team Flash?"

"Hell yeah," Janna throws her fist in the air, "Team Flash for the win!"

Abandoned Zoo, few hours later

Snart walks into the zoo where his employer told him to meet him after he retrieves the device. The zoo has been closed down for years, ordered to be shut down by the city council after it was discover that illegal animal testing and poor living conditions made the animals go through hell. Snarts spots the strange little man sitting on a outdoor table next to the former gorilla exhibit. He notices that the man looks a bit paler, seem to have lost some weight, and still had the same expressionless face as he stares blindly at the empty gorilla cage.

 _What a weirdo,_ Snart walks over and sits next to him.

"I came to retrieve my device, not to hear your excuses," said the man.

"Life's funny, isn't?" Snart replies, "The SWAT came at the last minute when I was about to kill the Flash."

"You were suppose to kill the anyone who got on your way, not toy with them for a while," the man stood, "But I what can I expect from an unintelligent, narcissist primate such as you."

Snart stands up too, "Big talk for a little man, how about I kill you and take my pay instead."

"That would be unwise." Snart smack's the man's face with the base of his gun, hoping to knock him out. But instead the man fumbles back and shakes his head, his emotionless face now displaying fear and confusion, "I'm back!"

"Where'd you go?" joked Snart, aiming his gun at the man.

The man puts his hands up, "Don't shoot! I need help!"

Snart makes a confuse face, "What are you talking about?!"

"He won't leave me alone. The voice in my head! It's telling me what to do, I haven't ate in days! You got to call someon-!" The man then screams in agony and grabs his head.

"Should I just shoot you instead?" asks Snart.

The man stops screaming and stands back upright with the same expressionless face he had before, "Do that again, and I'll trade this body for yours."

Snart lowers his gun, "Who the hell are you?"

"Retribution," the man answers. "Now, to the task on hand. Dr. McGee has ordered the device to be shipped at a safer facility. It's going to be transported in an a armored vehicle and it will pass through Main street in 1 hour. How would you retrieve it would be up to you."

"Very well, but what if the Flash interferes again?"

"Focus on getting the device, if he becomes too much of a problem than I guess I'll have to step in."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTT**

Star sat at the diner room table, moving her food around with her fork. Across the table from her was her father devouring the corn like there is no tomorrow. The only people in the room besides them were the royal caretakers, standing by in case any one of the royals requires something. Star can't help but think about how the Dark Magic is coursing their body, making things hard to control. Almost getting suck into a portal, almost killing Marco, and actually killing a monster, she fears what she might do next.

River notices the distraught look in Star's eyes, "Honey, what's wrong? It's the corn spoiled?"

"No Dad," answers Star, "It's just this whole Dark Magic thing."

"Ah yes, Dark Magic." River wipes the corn off of his face, "Just mumble jumble that gets in to your head. You got look Dark Magic into its eye and say, 'Neigh! You foul curse! I control you!'" He flexes his arms to prove his point.

"If only it were that simple dad."

"It can be simple. I'm sure your boyfriend would tell you the same thing."

Star looks at her dad confused, "My boyfriend?"

"Yes. That Marco kid with that weird black dot on his cheek."

Star cheeks suddenly turn red, "Oh no dad, you got it all wrong. Were just friends."

"Really?" River looks unconvinced, "You may be a Butterfly but you're also a Johansen and every Johansens acts the same way around the person they love. You reminded me when I was trying to win the affection of your mother."

Star looks down at her food, "Yeah. I do have a crush on Marco, but he is with someone else right now."

"Are you saying that scrawny earth boy thinks my daughter is not good enough for him!?" River stands up, "I'll teach the boy a lesson in rejecting a Butterfly's heart!"

"No dad!" Star stood up, trying to stop her dad from doing something terrible, "Marco cares about me and won't do anything to hurt me, it's just I didn't realize I liked him until he started dating Jackie."

"Ah!" River believes he understands now. "A rival."

"What? No dad!"

"I had plenty of rivals when people were trying to win your mother's affection, it makes the heart fonder when there is competition. Just remember Star, Johansens always get what they want." River stands up and the royal caretakers clean up his plate, "Now excuse me Star, I have a meeting with the common wealth. We're gonna arm wrestle."

River leaves the room. Star thinks about her father's advice and pulls out her phone, "What am I doing, I can't just cut all communications from Marco and Earth." She presses Marco's contact profile.

At Marco's house.

Marco sat on a chair, watching Jackie and Janna monitor the computers and police channels for any sign of Captain Cold while he finishes healing up. It has been a slow process, but the his frostbite has started to disappear, however it still hurts when he moves.

 _Space Unicorn, soaring through the stars_

 _delivering the rainbows all around the world_

 _Space Unicorn, shining in the night_

 _smiles and fun forever all around the world_

Jackie and Janna turn around to look at Marco. "Dude," Jackie chuckle, "Really?"

"It's suppose to be ironic," Marco answers trying to pull out his phone.

"You're the Flash now. You should change your ringtone to 'Gotta go fast!'" Janna says, making a good point.

Marco finally pulls the phone and checks the caller ID, "It's Star." He lets out a happy gasp.

"Star!" the girls respond.

Marco quickly answers his phone, Star face appears on his phone screen. "Hey Star!" Marco smiles and waves at her.

Star smiles at Marco, seeing his happy face made her feel bubbly inside, "Hey Marco. Just want to check on my best bud."

Before Marco can respond, Janna yanks the phone out of him, "Hey!"

"Yo Star!" Janna waves at her friend.

"Janna Banana!" Star is happily surprise to see Janna, "I wasn't expecting to see you as well."

"Yeah, me and Jackie are at Marco's place. We started a club!" Janna lifts the phone a bit so Jackie can be in view as well.

"Hey Star!" Jackie smiles and waves at the phone, "We all missed you."

"Oh, hi Jackie. Didn't expect to see you either." Star gives a her smile, but her feelings say otherwise."

"Marco let us use your old room for our base of operations," Jackie explained, "Wait till you come back, It's going to be more amazing once your back in the team."

"Use my room?" _How long did he wait before he let them occupied my room._

"Alright give me back my phone!" Marco demanded. Janna throws the phone to Marco, "Star you're not going to believe what is happening! A few days ago strange things started happening to me, it started with me eating a lot, like I finished a whole bowl tamales in 10 minutes which is crazy. And then-" he stops when he sees something is bothering Star, his excitement goes away and it is replace with concern, "Star. What's wrong?"

 _You, for one._ "Everything Marco. Looks at my cheeks!"

Marco narrows his eyes, "Your hearts, they're green!"

"Exactly! The Dark Magic is consuming me at a faster rate! I've been losing control of my powers and I've done something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I'm nowhere near in finding Glossaryck and Ludo keeps getting the better of me!"

Marco sees how frantic Star is becoming. "It's okay Star I'm here, we can help you."

"No Marco, It's too dangerous, I'm too dangerous."

"You don't understand Star. I've helping people since the day you left, I've change. Just come over here and I can show you."

 _The Dark Magic is at a critical state, I fear my jealousy of you and Jackie would make things worse,_ "You'll only get in the way!" Star blurted out. _That's not the choice of words I've wanted._

Marco is taken back from this, "What?"

Star looks concern for Marco, "You'll just get in my way of becoming queen of Mewni." _This is for your own good Marco, I won't see you get hurt from my mistakes._ "It was a mistake calling you, tell Jackie and Janna that I miss them too." Star hangs up.

Marco stares at his dark screen, "After everything we been through she wants to block us from her life!" He throws his phone.

Jackie places a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, I'm sure she has her own reasons."

"Yeah Marco, the Dark Magic is really scaring her. She probably just need some space."

Marco looks at the floor with anger, trying to bottle it all up. He breathes in air and let's out a deep sigh, "I suppose you guys are right."

The beeping computers bring everyone out of their little moment, the girls walk over to investigate. "It's Cold, he attacked the convoy carrying Mercury's device."

"I got something now to take out my frustrations." Marco stands up and lets a small groan, it still hurts when he moves but at least he can move.

"Whoa, whoa," said Jackie, "You've still haven't fully heal."

"I'm fine," Marco assures Jackie. "I can't let Cold win."

Marco runs out of the room with his suit. "Time for round 2," said Janna. Both girls sat by the computers to monitor the situation.

At Main Street

Snart shoots the back door of the armored car, causing the doors the bust open. "It's going to be a white Christmas this year." Snart smiles as he stares at his prize, grabs it, and walks to get on his motorcycle when he hears a familiar swoosh sound.

"The only thing white in your Christmas is going to be the walls in your cell," Marco quips.

"How did you hear that?" Snart asks. "You weren't even here."

Marco shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

"How's your frostbite, Flash?"

"Healing."

"Well let me fix that," Snart points his gun at Marco, but Marco wasn't going to have any of it. He runs up to Snart before he can pull the trigger and speedster slap it out of his hand. Snart looks at his guns sliding on the floor away from him, he sighs, "Give me break kid, I'm trying to make a living."

"It's over, Captain Cold."

"Captain Cold?" Snart gives small nod in approval, "I like it."

"Hand over the device and I'll go easy on-" Marco lets a agonizing scream as his brain suddenly starts hurting. He collapses as his mind is flooded with POV images of doctors doing experiments, and something that has black hair all over its body.

Snart looks at him, remembering that his 'employer' was experiencing the same pain. "This city gets weirder and weirder." He walks over to his gun, picks it up, and aims at Marco. "But an opportunity shouldn't be wasted, thanks for the grievances Flash."

"NO!" Snart hears a raspy, primitive voice as he was about to pull the trigger.

He looks around to find the source, "Who said that?"

"Leave him alone, bring me my device."

Snart stops looking around when it he realizes the voice its coming from inside head, "Are in my head?! Who are you?!"

"Your employer! I can't hold on to the Flash much longer, create a diversion and bring me my device!"

"How about I just kill him?" Snart question's the voice's logic.

"He'll come in handy later. Now do what you're told or you would experience the same pain he is feeling!"

Snart lets out a sigh, "You're making a mistake, but your the one with the money." Snart sees that the Flash is slowly recovering, he looks around and sees incoming traffic and a helicopter. He shoots at the street where the cars are coming, turning it into ice. Then he shoots at the helicopter's spinning blades, causing to freeze up and loose control. "Take your pick Flash, you can't save all of them." Snart gets on his motorcycle and drives off.

Marco looks to see the deadly situation Snart has created, "Guys we have a problem!"

"We know," answers Janna "We can see through the camera."

"I can't stop all of it at the same time!"

"You can if you multi-task! Think fast and be creative!" Jackie assures him.

Marco sees the cars approaching the ice and the falling helicopter, formulating a plan in his head. He lets out a breath of air and electricity flickers through his eyes, he runs off to deal with helicopter first. He runs up the building the helicopter is going to crash into, which is thankfully under construction so it is empty. Once he is on the same level as the helicopter, Marco jumps into it, grabs the two pilots, jumps back to the building, and runs back down and places the two pilots in a safe location. Not stopping to check on them, he runs to the cars that were getting close to the icy death trap. He runs by each driver's window, and takes off their keys to shut down their ignition. Lighting zooms past each car in that lane as every vehicles comes to a halt, with the cars ahead stopping only inches from the icy road. Marco than runs back to the helicopter, which has crash to the side of the building and now falling straight down to a group of people.

Marco realizes he won't be able to pull everyone away from the falling helicopter. _This better work!_ Marco thinks as a crazy plan comes to his head. He stops in the middle of the group and under the chopper. He puts both of his fists up into the air at the chopper and starts spinning them in a clockwise circle. Two small whirlwinds starts originating from his spinning fists, slowing the helicopter down till its starts floating from his whirlwinds. "Everyone move out the way!" Marco shouts. Everyone nears him starts running away. Once everyone was in a safe distance, he runs away from his spot and the chopper crashes down, no one around to get hurt.

Marco stands in the middle of the street, taking a heavy breather, "That work! I can't believe that work!" He hears the sound of people clapping and cheering. Marco looks around him to see everyone giving him a round of applause for his heroic actions. "Uh, thank you." said the Flash as he slowly waves his hand at them awkwardly, "Just doing my job." Marco then runs off back home.

Back home

"See, I knew you can do it." Jackie checks on Marco's disappearing frostbite.

"And you make mini tornadoes come out from your fists!" exclaims Janna. "You can blow all the leaves in Echo Creek onto Miss. Skullnick's front lawn."

"That's one way to use my power." said an uninterested Marco. "Cold got away with the device, though"

"We'll worry about that later," Jackie reassures him. "What happened back there? It looked like you got whammy."

"I don't know," said Marco. "There was a immense piercing pain going through my brain and I was seeing images of doctors with syringes and cutting tools."

"And the plot thickens," Janna surmises. "Do you think it was Cold?"

"No," Marco shakes his head. "He looked confused as I did."

"Then it has to be our villain behind the curtains," Jackie concludes.

"Well then," Janna speaks. "I guess we better find him before he gets on stage."

 **TTTTTTTTT**

Snart walks back into the suit, wanting to get his pay for a job well done. "Hey weirdo," he shouts. "I got your nerd toy so pay up." Snart looks around, but ca't find him. "I don't do hide and seek." He finally spots his guy lying on the floor, not moving a single muscle. "And I don't do sleepovers either." He walks over to his body and kicks it, "Wake up." The man doesn't respond. Snart kneels down to check his pulse.

"Don't bother," came the voice again. Snart stands up to try and find that voice, "I forgot humans can only go three days without water."

"Who keeps saying that!" Snart demands. "Show yourself!" Snart then hears loud footsteps and the ground starts to shake a little. He looks at a dark walkway and sees a huge figure walking toward him. Once he gets into view, Snart eyes widen behind his goggles. He see the biggest gorilla he have ever seen, standing at least 9 feet tall and walking upright. "Oh my God."

"Not God, Grodd," said the voice in his head again. The Gorilla extends his hand to Snart, "My device."

Snart stares at the gorilla for a moment before snapping himself back into reality, "My pay first."

Grodd snarls. He then points his hand at a table to show a briefcase on it. "Everything as promise."

Snart looks at the briefcase and back at Grodd. He hands the device to Grodd's hand and walks to table. Snart opens the briefcase to see his money in it, he smiles and closes it. "Weirdest job I've ever done." Snart says. He looks up to see Grodd gone, "I doubt this is the weirdest this city can get."

 **And its Gorilla Grodd. He is going to be main villain for Marco at this point of the story, building up his powers until Reverse Flash makes his play. Same thing with Ludo, building up Star powers until her arch-nemesis makes their play. Feel free to ask or say anything on the reviews or comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You got any threes?" Glossrayck looks at his deck of cards, he needs at least a three to complete his hand.

The rat squeaks and hands him one of his cards, who also had a deck of cards.

"I'm course I'm playing fairly," Glossaryck grabs the card and places the rest on the ground. "Ha! Read them and weep!" He celebrates by grabbing the corn that the rat has lost in their game.

The rat lets out a bunch of angry squeaks and walks off.

"Tell your vermin friends to bring a challenger who actually knows how to play!" Glossarayck yells out as the rat disappears from view. He pulls one of the corn into between the bars of his cage and starts devouring one of them. "Once I get out of here I'm going have Marco buy all the chocolate pudding I desire."

"Ludo has not return to underground, bird and spider gone as well," came the voice of an Russian ascent.

Glossaryck turns around to see a familiar green frog monster wondering around the cave, scribbling things down on his notepad. _Another one of Ludo's idiots?_

Buff Frog pick up some corn and licks it, then he continues to write on his notepad, "Corn is fresh, use for castle building." He turns to see Glossaryck trapped in a cage. "Ludo has a little blue man in a green magic cage, importance to his agenda is unknown."

"Excuse me," calls out Glossaryck.

Buff Frog looks at him, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Spying."

"You're talking out loud."

Buff Frog widen his eyes as he realize what he has been doing, he face palm himself, "Ugh, I did it again!"

"Yes simple minds make simple mistakes," Glossaryck looks at Buff Frog when he thinks of something, "Wait a minute? You said you're spying?"

"That is correct."

"For whom?"

"Ehh, no one really. Just gathering information on Ludo's crazy plan. Thinking that Star girl and karate boy mind these information useful."

Glossaryck eyes glimmer with hope, "You know Star and Marco?"

"Of course, they babysat my kids once. Now who are you?"

"My name is Glossaryck, I am Star's mentor. Ludo kidnapped me and my book so he can learn new spells and how to control his wand."

Buff Frog's eyes widen, "This is not good, with power like that Ludo would be more crazy." Buff Frog walks over to Glossarcyk and bends down to grab him, "Here lets take you to Star girl." However, once he grabs the green cage, he is shocked. "OWW"

"Hmm, no good. Only a person with magic can undo Ludo's magic. You got to tell Star where Ludo secret base is at. And warn her that the wand is manipulating Ludo, something else is going on here and I don't think he knows it either."

Buff Frog lookes at Glossaryck and gave him a face of determination, "Will do little blue man." Buff Frog salutes at him and runs off.

Glossaryck watches him as he disappears from view, "Friends with a monster? Oh Star, I hope this doesn't backfire on you."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

In the outskirts of LA, where trees cover the suburbs and the giant buildings of LA is only miles away, all is normal for a regular day. Suddenly a green smoke passes through the streets, navigating through the suburbs to find a escape route. The Flash is right behind the green smoke trying not to lose it and trying not close to it to be engulf by it.

"This guy just won't give up," says Marco.

"Well, would you want to go to jail?" Jackie responds through the comms.

"Keep the Mist on your sight, he's bound to get tired and shift back to his human form," Janna interjects.

"Just don't inhale any of his toxic gas," Jackie warns.

"It's not like I was planning to vaping with him," Marco talks back.

The Mist continues to float away at his to speed, failing to shake off the Flash from his tail.

"You're making this harder than it should be!" shouts Marco. Suddenly the Mist stops in the middle of a street, green smoke hovering a few inches off the pavement. Marco stops 15 feet from him, "Tired already?"

"Did you get him?" asks Jackie.

"Not really, he's still in his mist form."

"He must be saving his last amount of energy to stay in smoke form," Janna theorizes.

Suddenly the green smokes expands, getting closer to Marco and the houses, "Or he's putting up one last's stand!"

"You got to contain him!" Jackie tells her boyfriend, "He'll kill the people in those houses."

"I'm on it!" Marco then starts circling around the green smoke, vacuuming air from the outside and pushing it inwards into his circle. This prevents the Mist from getting close enough to Marco, but most importantly it keeps him from escaping. The mist retreats himself back as Marco keeps making the circle smaller and smaller, until amount of green mist in an small enclosed area forces him to shift back to human form.

"UGH, stop doing that!" He cries out.

Marco keeps spinning around him until in a blink of a eye, he stops right in front of him and punches him on his face. The Mist falls to the ground, unconscious. "I think that it."

Janna and Jackie sigh in relief, "Another victory for team Flash."

"Yeah, take him to Iron Heights and have him lock up right next to Mardon. They could share stories how a guy in red leather beat them up, I'm sure some prisoners would enjoy hearing that." Janna smiles.

"Har, har, har," Marco sarcastically laughs. He grabs the Mist's body and runs off to the prison.

"Do you think its messed up that criminal metas are locked up without due process?" Jackie asks Janna.

"This world is messed up," Janna answers back.

Suddenly the sound of a tear in their dimension catches their attention. They turn around their chairs to see a portal open up and out comes a large, frog-like creature. Buff Frog looks at the two girls before him who looks back at him with shock faces. "Where is Star? I need to talk with her."

Janna and Jackie looks at him and than each other, "Ugh, Star not here right here but feel free to leave message after the beep. Beep." Janna says in her shock state.

Jackie presses a button and speaks on the microphone, "Uh Marco? We have a guest."

10 minutes later

Jackie sits on her chair as she watches Buff Frog tell Janna about the nasty things that lives in the monster world and the nasty looking food that monster's eat, all while Janna looks enamor with the gory details. _I worry about the girl._

Suddenly, that swoosh sound is heard and a gush of wind blast into the room. All three turn around to see Marco has return and takes off his mask, "I'm back, what's the situation?" Marco looks and see his monster friend sitting next to Janna, "Buff Frog?"

"Karate boy," Buff Frog looks at Marco shocked, "You are fast."

"Yeah well, I've been working out with my legs," Marco quips.

"And a bit of mutation to keep those legs running," Janna chimes in.

Ignoring Janna, Marco asks Buff Frog, "Do you need help with something?"

Buff Frogs shakes his head, "Not really, I just need to speak with Star."

Both girls looked away while Marco sighed, "I'm sorry to tell you this but she's not here anymore. She moved back to Mewni."

"Oh," Buff Frog believes he understands what has happen, "You guys broke up?"

Marco cheeks turned a bit pink, "What!? No! We didn't-! I mean we've never even-!" Marco lets out a breath of air to stop himself from rumbling on, "This is my girlfriend, Jackie." Marco gestures to Jackie, who was feeling awkward tension in the room. She waves a Buff Frog.

"Ahh, you chose her over Star," Buff Frog still is misunderstanding the situation.

"I didn't choose anyone over anyone! Me and Star are just friends!" Marco let out a frustrated groan, "Why is that so hard to believe!" He then breathes in and breathes out through his nose, "Anyway why do you need to talk to Star?"

"To inform her where Ludo is holding little blue man and the situation with his wand, " Buff Frog's answers.

Marco eye's widen, "You found Glossaryck?! That's great! Tell me where he is, you and I can save him. Oh man, I can't wait for Ludo to get a taste of my speed." Marco was getting visibly excited, he wants to see Ludo's face when he see's Marco's new found powers.

Buff Frog shakes his head, "No, no. We can't save him. He is being held by a magic cage that only Star can break through. We need Star child."

Marco becomes disappointed, "I don't know Buff Frog, Star made it clear that she doesn't want me helping her. She says I'll only get on her way and get her consume by Dark Magic."

"I'm sorry to hear that karate boy," Buff Frog sympathizes with Marco, knowing how Ludo kick him out of his castle when Toffee convinced Ludo that he was holding back the former's monster team. "But another problem. If Star is back at Mewni, reaching her would be at most difficult."

"Why is that?" asks Jackie.

"Because Buff Frog is a monster, and monsters are attack by Mewnians at first sight," Marco answers for Buff Frog.

Buff Frog nods, "Exactly. I like Star girl, but I still loathe the Mewnians for their harsh treatment against my kind. But Ludo is no savior for monsters, he is a power hungry lunatic. However, I would still try to reach her because I've made a promise, hopefully by doing this, I can help my babies have a future."

Marco smiles at Buff Frog, "That's both brave and noble of you Buff Frog. If you run any trouble with Ludo or Mewnians just let me know. I won't let anything happen to you or your tadpoles."

Buff Frog's looks at Marco with pride, "Thank you Marco, I'll remember this when things go bad." He pulls out his scissors and opens an portal back to Mewni. He puts the scissors back in his pocket with Janna looking at it. "Time is wasting. Ludo getting stronger each passing minute." He disappears into the portal.

"I like that guy," says Jackie.

"Yeah, cool looking dude," Janna compliments. "So what now."

The room stayed silent for a moment, "Want to follow the lead of people stating they saw a woman teleporting into banks?" Marco suggests.

The girls think for a second, "Yeah, sure."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Star sits in her princess throne next to her mother and fathers' throne, all three watching the annual 'Throw the Corn' tournament. The citizens participates in this annual tradition every year, with the goal of throwing the most corns into their buckets. It sounds simple, but they have do it while dodging fireballs, rocks, and some of nature's deadly animals. It is a fun game for the people of Mewni to enjoy playing or watching, and the winner gets 100 pounds of corn. It is tradition for Mewni's royal family to oversee the game, and as always River is throwing slurs and enjoying himself watching people participate in this game. Moon watches it with half amusement, while Star is distracted by her thoughts. She always like watching the games when she was a little, but recent events had been bothering her.

 _I shouldn't have called Marco, I didn't know Jackie was going to be there! And why did Marco suddenly just gave my room away for their little club. Who does he think he is? Ugh, I didn't mean to say that, I just wanted to have keep things ok between us. But he was so persistent in me coming me over to show me something, but I can't step foot in Earth while Dark Magic is in me. I caused enough damage in Earth with regular Magic. He'll see me as a monster. He'll see me as a killer._

"That Smithy boy is about to take the prize!" shouted River in anger. "I've placed a bet that the Kristy girl was going to win!"

"What a shame dear," Moon responded uninterested of her husband's competitive nature. She looks at Star to see her lost in her thoughts. _Oh Star, you'll get through this. I'm sure I'll never admit it to you, but you're already a better Butterfly than I was when I was your age._ Moon smiles at her daughter, proud of how far she had come and knowing that she is strong enough to deal with anything.

"Smithy is getting close to the his bucket with his final corn," narrated the announcer. "Looks like he's going to take home today's prize- wait minute he just got blinded sided by a warnicorn!"

Moon and Star look up to see one of the contestants get blind sided by a green eye warnicorn.

"River did you let my warnicorns out again for a joy ride?" accused Moon.

"No my dear," defended River. "I no longer tangled with those accursed beasts anymore after what they did to my favorite undergarments."

Suddenly the ground started shaking and a loud thunder coming from the ground caught the attention of the royal family. They look up to see a huge stampede of green eye warnicorns stampede through the arena, sending the contestants and audience in a frenzy of panic.

"Warnicorn Stampede," Star quietly said, knowing one her spells does the exact same thing.

Once the warnicorns went away and the dust settle, a small figure emerged. Ludo appears in the center of arena holding up his wand, "People of Mewni! Do I have your attention now!"

Moon and Star gasp at the sight of Ludo taking over the event with his rat army right behind. The fact that he is getting bolder every passing day makes him even more dangerous each passing moment.

"I have come delivering a message! Surrender now and save the humiliating defeat! I promise you will enjoy my rule much better than you did under the Butterflys!" Ludo laughed after the last part.

"Why that little! I'll show him to ruin my good day!" River was about to jump into the arena before Moon grabs him.

"No! This is a magic situation. You lead our men against his rat army." Moon ordered her husband.

River reluctantly nod, knowing how powerful mewnian magic is. "Alright lads!" he shouted at his soldiers. "Time to exterminate Mewni's vermin problem!" Grabbing his spear, River lets out war cry and runs towards the rats with his soldiers behind him.

"Alright," said Star. "Payback time." Star readied her wand as the green light started getting brighter, but she didn't care at the moment. Moon did.

"No Star!" Moon told her daughter.

"But mom! It's Ludo, I have to beat him!" Star pleaded.

Moon shakes her head, "Not with Dark Magic you can't. We can't let Mewni think that Dark Magic has consumed the heir to the throne, it would backfire spectacularly!"

Star looks bum out, but her mother has point. She can't control her emotions, the Dark Magic is strong in her, and she might do something she'll regret. "Fine!"

"Good girl." Moon smiled at her daughter. "Get everyone to safety. I'll deal with Ludo." Moon changes her body into the Butterfly form; turning purple, six arms, and sprouting out large wings. She flies down the arena.

"Cool," Star stared in amazement.

Moon landed across Ludo, changing her form back to her Mewnian form. "Not the Butterfly I wanted to fight, but it would do." Ludo commented.

Moon looks at Ludo, with a face that has no care in the world. "I got to say Ludo, I am impressed with what you become, barely I meant."

Ludo snarls.

"You started as a little nuisance but now your a slightly bigger nuisance. Perhaps Glossaryck is sticking around a bit because he want's to see how badly you can screw all of this up." Moon was trying to get to Ludo.

Ludo let out angry shout, "Don't you dare talk to me like that you pest! You should be bowing down to the future ruler of all monsters and mewnians!"

"What you should be doing right now is beg for mercy." Moon replies, "Because after I've beaten you and save Glossaryck, mercy would be the only thing can hope for. But it's going to be a fool's hope."

Ludo angered made his wand bright greener, "Skull Blast!" He aims at Moon shoots out a giant smokey skull at her. Moon eyes turn purple and she spread out her arms to created a purple blast that destroys the skull.

"There is a reason why Queens' pass down the wand down to their daughters," Moon explains as she levitates and magic purple balls circle around her. "We no longer need it." She throws the magic balls at Ludo.

"Come on this way!" shouted Star at the Mewni citizens. She was levitating rubble with her wand. creating pathways for the people go through. "Go inside your houses and stay there! We'll give the signal when it is safe." Star watches as the people runs toward their houses, she looks back to see her father fighting off the rats, and seems to be enjoying it. "Oh dad, you need to find a new hobby." She turns to see Moon and Ludo battle it out. Ludo was shooting green laser beams at Moon, who floating around to avoid them, and deflecting some the beams back to Ludo. Ludo hitting the ground more than he can count. "Wow mom," Star looks amaze, forgetting that her mother is also a Butterfly with serious moves.

Ludo lands in the ground one last time, struggling to get up. Moon floats down and lands on the ground gently, "It's over Ludo. Just tell us where Glossaryck is and I'll promise you a quick and painless death."

"Death?" said Star. She has a flashback during the time when Marco questioned Mewnipendence Day.

 _"Don't you think this is a bit unfair, Star,"_ _Marco said showing her the picture in the book where the monsters are overpower and outmatch the invading Mewnians._

Star comes back to real time, "It is Marco." She says quietly to herself as she watches her mother, "But what choice to we had in this cruel world."

Ludo looks at Moon, thinking about the choice she offered, than he lets out a maniacal laugh.

"What's so funny, monster?"

"Oh you know, just thinking how I almost forgot a certain spell in book."

"What spell?"

"Oh the one in Eclipsa's chapter," Ludo grins at Moon.

Moon stern face changes to a worry one, "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Ludo raises his wand:

"I summon the power in the Dark,  
To bend the force around them,  
Let it show it's true power to the Monarch,  
as they fear for what they would become."

As Ludo finish is spell, a Dark-Green spiral emitted from his wand, surrounding Moon.

"MOM!" shouts Star.

With the spell's magic surrounding Moon, she became to feel weak and in pain, she falls to the ground. The green magic disappears and Moon is seen kneeling on the ground, "You monster."

"Yes well, I think we've already established that." Ludo grins as he walks over to the now weakened Moon. "I've wonder though, why would Eclipsa master Dark Magic and develop spells that would be more destructive to the monarchy than helpful only to just run off to the woods with her monster lover, what was she thinking?" He aims his wand at Moon, who looks at it's end. "Just like the humans say, 'Let them eat Cake!'"

Before Ludo can blow her head off, he is hit by a rainbow fist that sends him flying across the field. Moon turns around to see Star running toward her. "Mom!" Star slides next to her and grabs her by her arms, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey, thank you." Moon slowly gets up, smiling at her. They turn around to see Ludo gone and his rat army retreating. "I guess Ludo had his fun for today."

"What did he do to you?" Star asks.

"He used Eclipsa's spell that us temporarily blocking the magic in me," Moon answers, "But don't worry I'll be back to my normal self in a while."

Star smiles at her, "I'm glad you're okay." Her smile disappears. She looks around to area to the mess there is. "What do we do now?"

"Once my powers come back I'm going to create a magic bubble around Mewni. The kingdom is in a state of crisis now, we must be prepare for anything."

"But a force field won't stop Ludo," Star questions her mother.

"True, but it would stop other monsters and give a sense of security to our people," Moon assures Star.

Star looks at the castle, never in her life as she ever thought Mewni would ever be threaten, "How are we going to stop him?"

"I don't know Star," Moon answers with having no sense what the future it is in store for them. "Our Magic has protected us for generations, and now its on the hands of the forces of evil. I need you to know that Dark Magic isn't more powerful than regular Magic, it's just more destructive and chaotic. All we have to do its be more prepared with Ludo returns. Only Mewnian Magic can overcome other Mewnian Magic."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Are you sure you want to do this Jackie?" Marco asks as he overlooks the steep hill, "What if I'm not fast enough and you get hurt?"

Jackie puts on her helmet and readies her skateboard, "You are Marco, you got to have faith in yourself like I do." She gets on her skateboard, inching closer to the edge, "Besides you _can_ be only one with speed." She skates down the steep hill at full speed, in skateboarding terms. "WOOO HOOOO!"

"Oh jeez," says Marco. He watches Jackie, ready to run down and catch if she loses control. Jackie has always wanted to ride down this hill, but she knew it would be too dangerous. When he jokingly offer to be her safety net, she immediately jump on it. "I got to keep my mouth shut."

Jackie is skating down the hill, faster than she ever skated before. This was one of her dreams to do when she was kid, and now she is living it. "Yeaah!" she screams as she makes it to base of the cliff.

"Way to go to go, babe!" shouted Marco.

"This is the raddest thing I ever done," Jackie said. She was still skating fast and couldn't put her foot down to stop herself without the momentum of her speed making her fall. She looks up to see that she is heading to the street with cars zooming by fast, "Oh no."

"Oh man," said Marco. He runs down and grabs Jackie in bridal style, as well as her skateboard, before she hits hits the cars. "You okay?"

Jackie looks at him with amazement, "That was amazing!" She grabs him by his cheeks and kisses him on his lips, "My hero."

Marco blushes heavily, "Always."

The stare each other eyes for a moment, lost in their little on world, until the sound of police sirens bring them back to the real world.

"Looks like you have to be someone else's hero as well," commented Jackie.

"Looks like it," Marco puts down Jackie and grabs his backpack that carries his Flash suit. "See you back at home." He runs off to where ever the police is heading to.

Echo Creek's Grid

A young African-American woman has taken out the security guards and is currently downloading blueprints from the electrical grid. _Having the power to teleport is weird enough, but working for a telepathic gorilla takes the cake._ Once the blueprints were finished downloading, she pulls out the USB drive and puts in her pocket. _But Snart says he pays well._

She looks out the window to make her escape until a gust of wind blows her hair, she turns around to see the Flash. "The Flash, I've heard a lot about you."

Marco looks at the woman, realizing who she is. "You're Peek-a-Boo, my friends and I have been trying to track you down."

Peek-a-Boo looks at the Flash puzzled, "Peek-a-Boo?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend named you that after your powers."

"That is a terrible name."

"I know, but it's her first time naming a villain and I'm trying to be supportive, just work with it." Marco runs toward to capture her, by Peek-a-Boo vanishes right before his eyes. He looks around to see her through the window, running away from the building.

Peek-a-Boo was about to teleport into a car when the Flash reappears in front of her. "Not too many men can keep up with me." She smiles at the Flash, "Let's see if you can,"and teleports again.

She reappears 60 feet behind Marco, and Marco quickly runs up to her and grabs her by the arm, "I dealt with people that can travel through dimensions before I had my powers, this is child's play."

"Hmm don't think of me as easy, Red," Peek-a-Boo teleports again but with Marco this time. They both reappear 300 feet up in the air, "No free rides." She kicks Marco, forcing him to let go, and she teleports back to safety.

"Oh Man!" said Marco as he starts falling straight to the ground. He spins his fists around to create whirlwinds, it slows his down his fall and he gently lands on his feet. "That was cool." He looks up to Peek-a-Boo teleporting away from him, getting farther and farther every passing second. "Oh no you don't" Marco runs towards her direction, but only goes 10 feet before collapsing onto the floor.

"AAAAHHH!" he grabs his head as the familiar pain he felt when he fought Captain Cold returned, as well as the images. "What is happening!" he said in pain, holding on to his head as though it was going to explode.

"That's the second time you interfere with my operations, Flash!" came a dark, primitive voice.

Marco ignores some of the pain to open his eyes and looks around, "Who said that!"

"Don't bother primate, I am no where near you." he answers.

Marco gets the sense that the source of the voice is coming from his head, "Did you hacked my comms?"

"No! I am in your brain!"

Marco eyes widen, "How did you that? Who are you?"

"You'll see soon enough, for you and your kind will suffer the consequences and feel my wrath, the wrath of Grodd."

The pain disappears and Marco shakes his head, trying to get up. "Hello?" Marco waits for a response but doesn't get one. Peek-a-Boo is long gone and now he knows that she was hired by the same guy that hired Cold. "Well at least I got a name." Marco runs back home to have a discussion with Jackie and Janna about what they're up against.

 **TTTTTTTT**

The sun is setting in Mewni as everyone is returning to their homes for the night, everyone is exhausted and terrify for what had happened earlier. A curfew has been issued by Queen Butterfly, and everyone follows it without any disagreements, for their kingdom might now be in peril as Dark Magic is now in the hands of the monsters.

Across the distance Buff Frog looks at Mewni with his binoculars, watching the Mewnians returning to their houses and the soldiers patrolling the streets. "Mewnians are in high alert. What could've happened?" He moves then looks at Mewni's castle, "Doesn't matter, must find Star."

He puts down the binoculars, says something in Russian, then leaps toward the houses. He lands in one of them, and starts jumping rooftop to rooftop. He than lands on the wall that surrounds the castle and put his back against it when two soldiers walks by.

"What are you doing this weekend?" asks one of the guards.

"Visit the in-laws." the other answers.

They pass Buff Frog without noticing him and their discussion fade away from Buff Frog's ears. He pokes his head out to see if the close its clear, and when it is he jumps on top of one of the castle's smaller towers. He raises his binoculars again, "Ok Star girl, which tower are you in?" Using the experience he earned spying Star for Ludo, Buff Frog passes window after window until he sees Star talking to the Queen in one of the towers. "Found you."

"Is your powers back?" asked Star.

Moon moves her arms around, "Yeah I could feel it in my body now." She stretches her arms to crack her joints, "I can't believe I let that twerp get the better of me, after all this years he's finally legitimate threat."

"I can't believe it either. I guess great power comes from people you least expect to come from."

"What's next? Mina Loveberry ruling Mewni? Your aunt becoming queen? Or humans becoming threats to other dimensions?" Moon and Star chuckled at Moon's hypothetical scenario. Moon looks at Star with smile and pride in her eyes, "Thanks for saving my life. You're greatest daughter any mother can ask for."

Star eyes began watering, she hugs Moon tightly, "I love you Mom."

"I love you more," Moon returns the hug. They release each other, "Now time to place up a protective force field around Mewni. Nothing would able to get in or out without mewnian magic, and if there is breach in the wall than we'll know Ludo is nearby." Moon kisses Star on her forehead, "Good night sweetie." She exits the room.

Star looks at the door, feeling happiest she has in a while. She scared off Ludo, saved her mother, and she told her that Star is the greatest daughter anyone can ask for. Never in a million years would she think her mother would ever that. She was brought of her happiness when a loud thud came from behind her. Star quickly turns around and aims her wand.

"Whoa. Star." Buff Frog raises his hands, "Its me."

Star lowers her wand, "Buff Frog? I almost narwhal blast you!"

"I'm glad you didn't"

"What are you doing here?"

"Glossaryck send me here."

Star's eyes widen. "Glossaryck?!" She grabs Buff Frog's shirt, "Is he okay!?"

"Yes yes, he's fine. Ludo has him locked in a cage."

Star snarls, "He's not animal!" Star let's go of Buff Frog. "How did you find him?"

"I was infiltrating Ludo's cave to see what he is planning when I found him. He told me tell you that the wand is telling Ludo what to study on the book, like it has it's own agenda."

Star looks surprise, "The wand is using Ludo for its own purpose?"

"Yes."

"Where is Ludo's base?"

He points out the window, "It is north of Gomple River, west of Seeing Hills. I will guide you!"

"No!" Star says quickly.

"But Star girl, you would have a better chance in beating him together."

"I know," says Star. "But Ludo's monsters would try to kill you. And my mom is preparing the army to fight Ludo's monsters, and they will also try to kill you too. You have no side to protect you and I can not guaranteed your safety." Star grabs Buff Frog's hand, "Your a father, take your children and go somewhere where you and they can't get hurt. Don't return until this is all over."

Buff Frog eyes began swelling tears, "You're right." He hugs her, "Thank you Princess Star, I wish you the best of luck."

"As do I." They let go of each other, Buff Frog walks to the window and jumps out. "And I'm sorry for what my people are going to do to your kind."

Buff frog jumps from tower to tower until he lands over the wall into a Mewnian village. "Time to check on my babies."

"You there! Monster!"

Buff Frog turns around, "Uh oh."

River runs toward him with 5 royal guards. "Bad timing fiend, I was just here to see if the curfew went to effect and you stumble upon me."

"Got to go." Buff Frog starts running toward the village.

"Get him!"

Mewnian soldiers start's running around the town searching for Buff Frog, for he is running through the dark alleyways to lose them. He keeps turning in every corner to shake them off. He gets to a specific alley and hides behind a eating mule. The soldiers ran past the mule, not knowing he's there.

Buff Frog starts breathing heavily, "This is bad! What should I do?" An idea comes to his mind, he pulls out his phone and flips it open, "Call Marco."

 **TTTTTTTTT**

"A voice spoke through your mind?" asks Janna to Marco, who was sitting on the couch still wearing the suit but without the mask, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah,"Marco replies, "It said that I'm becoming a thorn in his plan."

"Before he said that he made you feel the same pain you did when you fought Captain Cold," Jackie starts to put two and two together. "He must the man behind curtain, the secret 'employer."

"He said his name is Grodd."

"Grodd?" says Jackie, That's a weird name."

 _Peek-a-Boo its a weird name,_ Marco thinks to himself.

"A telepathic meta named Grodd is hiring super criminals to steal some advance tech and blueprints," Janna rubs her chin. "Looks we have a conspiracy going on under our noses."

"Not if Team Flash stops him," Marco smiles at his team. His phone starts vibrating, and Marco pulls it out to check the caller ID. "Buff Frog?" He answers it.

"Karate boy!" Buff Frogs whispers loudly.

"Buff Frog, is everything okay?"

"No is not. I delivered the message to Star, but Mewnian soldiers spotted me on my out of the kingdom and they're chasing me! I"m stuck here in the city. I need assistance."

Marco stands up, "Okay, but how am I going to get to Mewni?!"

"With these," Janna raises her hand to reveal Buff Frog's scissors.

"What?!" Marco looks surprise, "How do you have Buff Frog's scissors?"

"I pick pocketed him after he opened a portal go home," Janna replies. "I thought they look cool."

Marco snatches the scissors out of Janna's hand, "Gimme that!" He pulls the phone closer to his face, "I coming to get you Buff Frog."

"Thank you Marco. Please hurry." He hangs up.

 **TTTTTTTTT**

Buff Frog puts his phone on his pocket and led's a breathe of air in relief.

"He's behind the mule!" shouted a soldier.

"Uh oh," Buff Frog jumps away from the mule and starts hopping around to avoid being capture. Every time he lands, Mewnian soldiers try to pounce on him, but they keep landing hard on the floor or crashing into one another. He lands on a field and starts running away from the town. The Mewnian forest is right in front of him as he runs closer to it. _Almost there!._

But he gets a rude surprise when hits something that felt like a solid wall and falls backward on the ground. "What the?" He stands up to see nothing in front of him but the forest, he reaches out and his hand touches a solid, invisible wall that is own shown when it's touch. Buff Frog looks up to see the dome surrounds the Kingdom, "Just like magic force field around the corn field."

He turns around to see King Butterfly and 6 soldiers next to him. "You have no where to go, we have few questions we would like to ask you." The king spoke.

"Please, I mean no harm." Buff Frog pleaded.

"Tell that to my wife after she uses her interrogation spells on you. You've monsters ruin a great tradition today and almost killed the love of my life. I don't know why Ludo sent you here, but we are sure going to-"

In Buff Frog's perspective a red streak with a trail of yellow lightning zoom past the King and his guards when he was speaking, all of them were flipped in the air and landed either on their bellies or backs. Marco grabbed them by the ankles as he ran by them and flipped them.

Marco stops in front of Buff Frog in a blink of an eye, wearing his costume, mask, and vibrating his face to make it blurry. "Are you okay?" His voiced sounded as though it has been amplified and a bit distorted, almost unrecognizable.

Buff Frog nods at Marco, amazed in how fast he has ran. "Yes, thank you. How are talking like that?"

"Oh I'm vibrating my vocal cords. Pretty cool huh?" He smiles, but Buff Frog can't tell due to his vibrating face, "Now let's go, I don't want to hurt Star's dad."

River landed on his belly faced down, winded from the sudden spin and flash of lightning that passed through his eyes. He raises his head, "What in the devil happe-" he gasps as he sees his attacker. He was a wearing a uniform that was similar to what the man with lightning wore many years ago, except it this one is red instead of yellow. He is vibrating like the man in yellow did and had the same lightning symbol on his chest, only in a different color. "There's another?!"

"Let's get going." Marco tells Buff Frog.

"We can't there's a force field its- wait how did you got past the force field?" Buff Frog points at Marco.

"What force field?" Marco questions, he didn't had a problem coming to Mewni.

Buff Frog pounds the invisible force field, becoming visible when its touch. "This one."

"I didn't even notice that." Marco reaches out to touch it, but it doesn't feel solid to him, it feels like a liquid substance as his arm goes through without hardly any resistance.

"Whaaaaa-" said both Buff Frog and Marco, both looking back and forth at each other and his hand.

"You can go through mewnian magic force fields!"

"I can go through mewnian magic force fields!" Marco is becoming more impress in what his abilities can do. "Hang on, I think I have a plan." He places his other arm through the force field, "It's a long shot but it might get you out of here." He starts vibrating his body.

"What is he doing?" asks River to himself as he watches this second man of lightning, not be able to hear what they're talking about.

All three look up the see the whole force field vibrating around Mewni, shaking more violently each passing minute. Suddenly cracks start to form on the magical dome, spreading everywhere on it. Finally, the force field breaks like glass, with the pieces magically disappearing before they landed on the ground.

"There you go," says Marco. "Now go the forest."

"Thank you," says Buff Frog. He starts running towards to the forest.

Marco was about to follow him to the forest so he can give him back his scissors, but he feels as though something was coming towards him. He turns around and grabs a spear midair, with the tip being inches from his face. "Whoa."

He throws to spear away and looks up to see Star's dad doing a black flip over him, landing between him and the forest. "You dare threaten my kingdom, freak!"

"What? No! I mean you no harm, I just wanted to-"

"Well if you wish to escape you have to get through me!" He rips off his arm sleeves and flexes his muscles, "And I won't not make the same mistake as last time!"

Marco sighs, not wanting to do this but he needs to get home. "Ok," He runs pass River and pushes him into the ground, and disappears into the forest.

River groans as he looks up at the night sky. "Not again." He stands up, "Moon is not going to like this."

 **Happy New Year everyone, I wish you all a great 2017. Here's a new a chapter to celebrate it. Now, Star know where Ludo and Marco must find this 'Grodd' person. What troubles lay ahead? And why are speedsters so damn effective against Mewni's magic?**


	8. Chapter 8

Star sat and ate her corn as she watch her mother pace around the diner room frantically talking about recent events. _I've n_ _ever seen her like this. It's kind of cool._ Star was use to Moon being stoic and calm, never letting her emotions get the better of her. Even when she saved Star from her crazy families during the Flag game and when she fought Ludo, she was still calm and stoic, but what had happened last night had got to her.

"Another lightning man, another one!" Moon recaps. She stops pacing around.

"Yes my dear, he had a red uniform. Smaller one too, I guess he needs to add a few pounds." River interjects.

"And he destroyed the force field?!"

"Yes, had no problem going through as well, like it wasn't even there."

"How did he do it?!

"He just touched it and shook it," River explains. "I don't know what he has but it wasn't our magic, he must have some energy in him we never encounter."

Moon sits on her chair and rubs her temples, "Anything else?"

Star swallows her corn, "Hmm, don't forget the part where he kicked dad's royal heiney."

"Yes my dear, thank you for reminding us that important little detail," River says sarcastically.

Star smiles to herself. As the future queen she should care about the matter at hand, but it doesn't matter to her right now. No one was killed, and he probably would disappeared like the man in yellow. Most importantly she knows where Ludo is keeping Glossaryck, and she is planning how to get to him without her parents finding out. Yes, her parents want to save Glossaryck as much as her, but they have so much to deal with right now.

"As Ludo wasn't enough trouble, we have a- uhh- what are they exactly anyway?" Having them around and attacking Mewni at random times is already problem for Moon, but worse no one knows exactly what the people with lightning are.

"I think they moved around fast with their lightning," River hypothetically guess.

"So I guess they're speedsters," Star gives them a name.

"A what?" asks Moon.

"On Earth if someone is trying to be 'hip' humans call them hipsters. So if these guys run at fast speed, I guess they are speedsters." Star takes a bite out of her corn.

"Why not call them runsters?" River questioned.

"I've lived on Earth I know what I am talking about, dad," Star answers with a mouth full of corn.

"To keep things simple, we're calling them speedsters," Moon speaks up. "Now, what are we going to do about them?"

"If these fools love to run so much, why don't we build a moat around Mewni, fill it with mud, and have them get stuck in it!" Rivers shares his brilliant plan.

"It worked for hairy elephants," Star approves.

"We're not building a moat!" Moon stands up, shutting down this idiotic plan. "I can give you a list of things on why that wouldn't work."

Star stands up after she finished her corn, "I say you guys keep sharing ideas while I go to my room to call Ponyhead and stay there all day. It's not like I'm planning to do something stupid today, he he he." Star puts on her best face so she doesn't look suspicious. "Well I'll see you guys later." Star runs to the stairs to her room.

"Should we be worry about her right now?" asks River.

"I'm always worry," Moon answers. "But we have a kingdom to protect right now. From a power hungry monsters and apparently a new speedster."

Star ran up the stairs, jumping over three steps until she got to the top. She rushed into her room, shut the door, and ran to the mirror. "Call Ponyhead."

"Calling Ponyhead," responded mirror with a loading screen.

Ponyhead's floating unicorn head popped up on screen. "Wassup B-fly! It's been a while. How's my girl been doing?" Ponyhead spoke in her usual eccentric voice.

"Oh I had better days," Star response. "I need to talk to you about something before I go off and do something both crazy and dangerous."

"What is it?"

"I am about to go on a solo mission to save Glossaryck from Ludo without telling my parents," Star tells Ponyhead. "They can't know about this, this is my mission."

Ponyhead looks concern for her friend, "I don't know B-fly. We've heard on how dangerous Ludo has become and the crisis that Mewni is in right now. Why don't you tell your mom."

Star shakes her head. "I want to minimize the people getting hurt. I don't want another bloody battle where Ludo can escape during all the commotion. This is my fight. Glossaryck is where he is as right now because of me. I need to be the one to save him."

Ponyhead looks at the determination in Star's eyes. They have been friends for a long time, been on crazy adventures together. Clubhouse parties, stealing gold from dragons, taking over St. Olga's, but this the most craziest thing she would ever do so far. Ponyhead noticed that something was missing. "Wait. What about Marco?"

Star puts her hand on her hair, rubbing it slightly. "He's back on Earth. I came back in Mewni because I wanted some space from him."

Ponyhead eyes narrowed. "What did the Earth Turd do?"

"Nothing!" Star quickly spoke. "It's just him dating another girl made me feel, iffy."

Ponyhead eyes widen. "Oh I knew you liked him! Wait, he chose another girl over you? No one break's my bestie's heart! Hang on, I'm going to find my scissors and teach him a lesson!"

"No! Ponyhead!" Star waved her hand hands. "That's not what happened. It's just..." Star tries to find the right words to explain to her friend. "She beat me to him first."

"Oh, so you were too late in spilling the beans in how much you feel about him before someone else came in and took him first," Ponyhead surmises. "You know girl, there's more than one way to end a relationship."

"No Ponyhead." Star knew her friend for a long time so she knows what she is talking about. "That's not what I want."

"What do you want, Star?" asks Ponyhead.

Star stood their quiet as she thinks about what she wants. _What do I want?_ _Do I really want to be queen? Would that be fulfilling? Would I rather live on Mewni or on Earth? After everything that had happen on Earth, can I return to my old life back on Mewni? Do I want to keep Marco safe or have him right by my side? Would everything be better if Marco's with me? Would the Dark Magic in me go away if we're together? What would make me happy._

Star lets out a breathe of air. "What I want right now is Glossaryck to be rescued." _That is the only thing that matters right now._ "Ponyhead if things go bad, promise me you'll tell everyone how much I cared about them."

"Things are not going to go bad," Ponyhead assures her friend.

"Ponyhead," Star looks at her with sincerity in her eyes. "Promise me."

Ponyhead looks at Star, never has she seen her so serious, "I promise."

"Thank you," Star reaches out to press a button on the mirror. "I'll see you soon Ponyhead." She disconnects the call.

Star goes to her closet and start pulling out some supplies for the journey, "Ok, ok, ok. Let's see what I need. Rope? Sure. Hair clippers? Nah. Binoculars? Definitely. Love Sentence poster? Maybe. One of Marco's hoodie?" Star stops searching when she realizes what she haves. "I must have accidentally packed it." She stares at for a while, memories of her time with him rushing through her mind.

In impulse, she smells it. _It still smells like him._ Star then puts on the hoodie, _I'm sorry Marco, I shouldn't have block you out. I promise I'll come back to you when this is all over, as a girlfriend or just a friend. It doesn't matter, it's not the same life without you._ She finishes packing her things and looks out the window to the forest. "You're coming home Glossaryck. You're coming home." She walks out the door.

Star slides down the rail of the stairs to get the bottom floor. Once she lands she has to get pass the diner room, whom her parents are still occupying. _I got to this quietly. Sneaking out from the castle, just like old days when I dated Tom._ She peeks into the room to see her parents still talking about the issues regarding Mewni.

"I say we scattered a scout party to every dimension in this universe and find where these speedsters live," River proposes.

"That would drain our resources in our fight against Ludo," Moon counters.

"Then bear traps around the kingdom it is then."

"No River, we are not doing that."

The queen and king didn't notice their daughter slip pass them. _I think after I deal with Ludo and I can control my magic, I should deal with the speedster next. Maybe Marco and I can take one down._

Once away from the dining room, Star runs toward's the door and opens it. She closes it behind and looks at the forest ahead of her. "No turning back now."

 **TTTTTTTTT**

In an abandoned building on top of a cliff, overlooking a the ocean near Long beach. Grodd is tampering the Neurotransmitter prototype he had hired Snart to steal from him. He also has computers and metal pieces around him, with monitors displaying blueprints for some device. The device he is currently working on is designed for human heads, not for huge gorillas, so Grodd is incorporating the device to a helmet that would fit his head, he is also amplifying it's outreach. He grunts and growls as he works on device, having flashbacks on how he got to this point.

He remembers when poachers stole him from his home in Africa, killing his mother in the process. How they smuggled him illegally from the continent to the United States for the shady zoo in LA that desired more attractions. But that zoo didn't just want more exhibits, it wanted more subjects for illegal testing. The zoo was low funded so they partnered with shady people to do illegal testing for more funds.

Grodd growls to himself as he remembers the pain he went through under those humans care. Injections, shock therapy. surgery, and other experiments they could think of that would advance his brain. They were so close to a breakthrough in the brain that would advance humans motor skills, but they were missing one component that not even they could think of. And that component was dark matter.

 _1 week after the Particle Accelerator explosion_

"How it's our monkey doing today?" asked a man through the phone.

"He's behaving rather odd for a week now, General Eiling." A 'scientist' answered as he looked through his clipboard, "It seemed his natural instincts has been altered."

Grodd listened as the discussion took place before him, being held inside a damp cage inside a beat down building holding equipment made for hospitals. Grodd listened carefully, because this is the first time he can actually understand his 'zookeepers.' _I can understand them? I can understand myself?_ Grodd looks as his hands, becoming more and more self aware. He looks around the room. _That is a table. A picture. A newspaper._ He reads the headline, _'Harrison Wells out of Public's eye', I can read?'_

"Does that mean we're making progress?" asks the general through the phone.

"I believed so. I'm just going to run more tests." Answers the 'scientist.'

 _No. No more tests. No more pain._

"Well get to it then. I'll come by next month to see your progress." The general hangs up.

"American tool," says the man after the general hanged up. He grab's a pistol with a tranquilizer darts and heads over to Grodd's cage. He slowly opens, aiming the gun at Grodd, "Alright Grodd you know the drill. Behave and you'll get an extra banana in your next meal."

 _No.._ Grodd thinks to himself.

The man slightly twitches his head, but ignores it. "Do I have to shoot you like last time?"

 _No_

The man twitches his head again, by slightly more this time. "What the?"

 _NO_

The man felt a headache, "I'm going to need an aspirin after all of this."

 _NOOO!_

The man drops his gun and grabs his head, "AAHHHH!" The most intense pain he ever felt was burning inside his head.

Grodd stands up and is surprise to see him in pain, _Am I doing this?_

"Who said that?!" The man shouts, still holding his head.

Grodd looks at him, realizing what he is doing. _Look at me!_

The man looks at the Grodd and notices the angry face he has, and expression that resembles a human. "It can't be!"

 _It is!_ Grodd pounds on his chest and lets out a loud roar. With all his strength he punches the man and sends him flying across the room. He crashes through the wall, making a large hole. Bloody and mangled, he was dead before he landed on the ground.

Grodd starts breathing heavily, relaxing himself. He walks outside the hole he created and looks at LA in the distance. _Humans._ Grodd lets out another loud roar.

 _End of Flashback_

Grodd snaps out of his flashback and goes back to work on his device. _Humans will pay. This city will pay._

 **TTTTTTTT**

Star runs through the chilly forest with only Marco's hoodie to keep her warm. _No wonder why Marco likes his hoodies. It comfortable and warm._ Getting through the dangers of Mewni's forest can only be done by the best survivalist. Star had to dodge man eating plants, exploding trees, and poisonous dog -sized insects. Star had lived in Mewni her whole life, she knows exactly what to do, plus having a magical wand along makes things a lot easier.

Star stops on a crossroad, unable to determine where she is at right now. "Okay.." Star says to herself as she chews on her wand. "If I was a maniacal monster with a plastic chips bag as my shirt, where would I put my secret lair." Star stomach rumbles loudly, she grabs her tummy. "Ugh, hungry already? Running through these woods sure works up an appetite."

Suddenly a familiar scent caught her nose. "Wait," Star sniffs the air. "Is that corn." She follows the scent while still sniffing the air, trying not to lose its trail. After walking a few minutes, she pushes aside a bush and sees a field of corn. "Corn!" Stars makes a mad dash to the cornfield and jumps right into it. Plucking out corn one by one, she devours as much as corn she can consume before she becomes full.

After eating her 6th corn, she lies on her back and rubs her stomach. "Oh Mewnian corn, you're the best thing we ever made. Being out here in the middle of nowhere and all." Stars immediately sits up, "Wait! Why is there a corn field in the middle of nowhere!" She freezes for a second when she hears squeaking. Stars pushes some corn out of the way and spots a line of rats transporting the corn inside the cave. "Rats!" Star suddenly realizes where she's at, "I've found you, Ludo."

"Now, how am I going sneak past these rats?" Star rubs her chin. _What would distract rats? Cheese? Mouse traps? Cats? Wait! I think I got it!._ Star waves her wands, "Emerald Snake Strike!"

The rats turn around to see a green smoke blast. Then several large snakes with green skin and large fangs emerge from the smoke. One of the rats starts to squeak loudly to warn the others and every rat in the area scatter to get away from the snakes.

"He, he, he." Star looks in amusements. Once all the rats are out of view, Star runs into the entrance of the cave. The first thing she sees as she runs through the cave his large stacks of corn bits. "Monster sure loves our corn," Star comments.

"Faster you fools," came the sound of a monster.

Star immediately jumps into one of the piles of corn bits, completely immersing her entire body into it she. She pokes out her head to see what is going on.

She sees several monsters pushing a large wheel around with corn going inside the hole in the middle. There were two monsters with helmets and spears guarding some sort of elevator and another bigger monsters supervising the monsters pushing the wheel. "Ludo want's the first patch of corn to be done already!"

 _Ludo!_ That's all the information Star needed to hear right now. She jumps out of her hiding place and lands right in front of the monsters. All the monsters turn and gasp as the sight of the princess. "Hello monsters. It has been a while."

"It's the monster killer!" shouts one of the monsters. Star cringes when she hears that name.

"Keep doing your job!" shouts the large monster in charge.

Star smugly smiles at the monsters, "Look I'm in a bit of a hurry today, my mentor is trapped somewhere in these caves so if one of you guys could tell me where he is, that would be splendid."

The monsters stay quiet for a while, "Uhh, he's on the top cave." Answers one of the guards of the elevator.

"Shut it!" orders the large monsters.

"Why thank you," says Star in the nicest tone she can. "Now if you want to keep all your teeth and bones intact, I would suggest you leave the cave and never come back. But you can stay here and try to fight, whom am I to tell you guys what to do."

Almost all the monsters looked at each other. Then they all dropped what they were doing and immediately runs to the exit, including the two guards.

"I've never liked Ludo, anyway."

"There's always more jobs out there."

The only monster to stay was the large one, "Cowards! You'll all suffer under Ludo once he takes control of Mewni!" He shouts at the fleeing the monsters. He then turns his attention to Star, "I ain't afraid of you Butterfly. My family has been fighting your kind since they first arrived here." The monster than rips his shirts and starts flexing, "I'll pummel you into the corn!"

Th monster charges at Star. Star, without a single expression in her face, simply raises her wand and shoots a ice blast at the monster. He becomes frozen in a rectangle block of ice, stuck in a lunging position. Star walks by the ice and kicks to the exit, sliding away from danger. "They never learn." She aims her wand at the cave walls around her. "Timing Glowworm Blast" she shoots ticking glowworms at different locations in the cave, prime for detonation. "I'm going to bring this whole operation down on your ego, Ludo."

Star runs to the elevator and hits the lever that takes her to the upper cave. Once the elevator stops at her intended location, Star jumps out the elevator and lands in a attacking pose.

"Every Butterfly has to make their dramatic entrance," came the sound of a familiar voice.

Star looks around and spots her missing mentor trapped in a mini, green cage. "Glossaryck!" Star shouts with both happiness and sadness, tears swelling in her eyes. She runs to Glossaryck and gets on her knees next to him, "You're okay!"

"Like that crazy monster can do anything to hurt me," Glossrayck reassures Star. Glossaryck looks at Star's face and sees tears coming streaming down from her eyes. "It's okay Star," he smiles at her. "I'm here."

"I'm so sorry!" Star shouts out, still crying. "I shouldn't have used that spying spell like you told me. It got my magic spells all messy when I was fighting Ludo! I should have been better prepared. I was a selfish princess who was too busy in childish stuff instead following your lessons. I should have-"

"Star," Glossaryck interrupts her. "My Princess, this is not your fault. This has nothing to do of how you were or are. You've found me in your own Star way and you're going beat Ludo in you're own Star way."

Star smiles at Glossaryck and wipes the tears out of her face, "Okay. I'm letting you out now so I can give you a hug."

"I'm starting to think you didn't enjoy being my mentor," came the sound of a voice they didn't want to hear right now.

Star and Glossaryck turn around to see Ludo riding Spider with Eagle behind him. "Ludo!" Star snarls.

"I enjoyed having board meetings with Rhombulus than teaching any magic with you, weirdo," Glossaryck comments.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, I still have the book. I know most of the spells so I no longer need you!" He aims the wand at Glossrayck, Star gets in front of him. "The wand has made me more powerful than I ever was. You can take everything from me Star Butterfly, but as long as I have the wand I could never lose. The wand is all I need."

Star narrows her eyes at Ludo, "Or maybe the wand needs you!"

"What?" Ludo looks at Star confused.

"I know the wand has been talking to you. Telling you what to do next, which spells to learn. It's manipulating you."

"No!" Ludo shakes his head, "Everything that has occur was done by my hand!"

"Face it Ludo, the only way you could've come this far is by being a pawn!"

"Shut up!" Ludo fires a green beam at Star, which causes him to lose balance.

"Friendship shield!" Star creates a pink shield that deflects the blast.

"Get her!" Ludo orders his animal minions.

Spider and Bird launch after the Star. "Bright Net Blast!" A yellow net traps both Spider and Bird, subduing them for the moment. Star runs after Ludo, "Heart Attack!"

Razor hearts fly towards Ludo, "Ax of Monsters!" Ludo's wand turns into an ax and he uses it to block the hearts. He than lunges at Star, aiming his ax at her.

"Sword of the Butterflys" Star's wand blocks Ludo's ax. Ludo pulls back his ax and tries to hit Star with it at the side of her body, Star moves the sword downward to block the attack as well. As though they have forgotten about their magical spells, Star and Ludo battle it out with their medieval weapons.

The cling of metal echoes through the caves as both Star and Ludo weapons hit each other, both dodging each other's attack as both tries to land the winning blow. Glossaryck watches with amazement, as the scene before him changes in his mind. He sees Moon and Toffee battling it out in the streets of Mewni as both their armies fight each other in the background. _A never ending battle._

Star and Ludos' weapons cling in each other as both opponents stares down at each other. "You should have let me get your wand a long time ago. At least back then I would have been more merciful!" Ludo tells Star.

"You should stayed in the abyss. At least you would have been alive!" Star lets out a primal scream and using all her force she swings her sword like a baseball bat and hits Ludo's ax. The ax flies out of Ludo's hand.

"No!" Ludo shouts. Star kicks Ludo in the stomach, sending him flying across the cave.

The ax changes back to its wand form and lands on top of the book.

"Way to go, Star!" Glossaryck shouts. Though he won't admit, he was proud.

Star huffs, out of breath. "No one messes with my friends. No one!" Star shouts as though she is making a statement to the whole universe.

"That is great Star," Glossaryck comments. "Quickly. Grab the book and the wand."

Star nods at Glossaryck, "Right." Star runs over to the both of the objects. She bends down to grab the wand, but gets an unexpected surprise.

As soon as Star touches Ludo's wand, she sees flashes of images going through her head. She sees the first Mewnian settlers arriving at Mewni on their boats. She sees the Great Monster Massacre taking place. She see's a dead monster baby with red skin and crossbones on it's cheeks. She sees Toffee getting his finger blasted off by her mother.

 _"I know what makes you tick"_ came the sound of a female voice. A green light travels from the wand to Stars hand and up to her head, disappearing in her brain. _"See you soon, child."_

Star let goes of the wand, in a state of shock of what happen.

"Star! Look out!" scream Glossaryck.

Before Star can react, Spider jumps on her and pins her to the ground. "No!" Star screams. Bird swoops in and grabs both the book and the wand. She gives them both to Ludo.

"Aww Princess, you were so close." Ludo aims his wand at Star, "But close is not good enough."

Star is unable to move but she is still holding her sword. The sword changes back to her wand, "Look out below." Star says, causing Ludo to look down.

Star presses her wand like remote and the glowworm bombs she placed before started to explode underneath their feet. "What!" Ludo starts to move around as explosions started to erupt from the ground like geysers.

Spider jumps from Star, running towards to safety. Star immediately get ups and runs towards to Glossaryck and fires a magic beam at him while running, freeing him from his cage. "We got to get out of here!" Star screams.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Glossaryck then hums to himself and a purple bubble forms around both of them. The bubble than disappears.

The purple bubble reappears outside the cave. It pops and out comes both Star and Glossaryck cover in purple goo.

"Eww." Star wipes the goo from her face.

"Actually it's delicious," Glossaryck licks some from his arm.

Star licks some as well from her hand, "Oh my gosh you're right."

A huge explosion catches their attention as the hill the cave was in disappears in cloud of smoke. Both of them cover their eyes to block dirt from going in. Once the smoke disappears, they reopen their eyes and look up to see Bird carrying both Spider and Ludo with the book and the wand, flying away from the scene.

Star let's out a sad sigh and lowers her head, "They got away."

Glossaryck floats up to be at eye level with Star, "No Star, they're on the run."

Star turns to see Glossaryck and smiles at him. She pulls him into a hug, "Lets go home."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

It is night time in Earth, darkness falls on a abandon building on the edge of a cliff, waves of the pacific ocean pounds on the cliff base below. Everyone is the city is either getting ready for bed, or still working. And one of those people still working is Marco Diaz. The Flash suddenly appears in front of the building.

Marco puts his hand over his ear piece, "It's this the location?"

"Mercury Labs tracking device pinpoints their stolen device inside that building," answers his girlfriend.

"Which means Grodd must be here too," Janna speaks up.

"Well it's time to end this before it even began," Marco says.

"Make sure you get to him before he goes inside your head." Jackie warns him.

"Don't worry, he won't see me coming," Marco assures her. He walks over to a broken window on the left side of the building and climbs into it quietly. He looks around his surroundings and can barely see what's near him. "Man," Marco whispers to himself, "This place is very dark."

Quietly walking around the corridors of the building, trying to find where exactly Grodd is located. Once he finds him, he will quickly knock him before he can use his telepathic powers on Marco. "You think he would be in some fancy hotel or something." He quietly speaks in his ear piece.

"Maybe he likes the dark background," Janna responds. "An ocean down below to throw his victims!"

As Marco continues walking he notices a faint light across the room. "Hang on, I think I found something." He slowly walks towards the light, opening a door to a larger room. "Guys, I think I found his base of operations." Marco looks around the room and sees a bunch of computers. There is also mechanical tools, wires, and pieces of metal.

"Is it a torture chamber?" asks Janna.

"No, it's just stuff to build other stuff." Marco answers.

"Lame."

"Marco its someone there as well?" asks Jackie.

Marco looks around some more, "No. I think he's not home right now." He looks at the monitors and walks to towards it. On the screen seems to be blueprints for some device he is building. "Looks like Grodd is working on a science experiment."

"What does it look like?" asks Jackie.

"A helmet and armored?" Marco grabs the mouse and starts scrolling, "At huge size?"

"Maybe Grodd is overweight," Janna guesses.

Marco hears a low growl and quickly turns around, "Guys I don't think I'm alone."

"The infamous final words in a bunch of scary movies," Janna tells her friends.

"Now's not the time!" Jackie tells her.

Marco walks around slowly, trying not make himself noticeable. He steps on something soft. Marco looks down and bends to grab what it is he stepped on. "Hair?" he rubs on his fingers. He notices a lot of black hair around the room.

"You shouldn't have come Flash!" came that voice in his head!

Marco quickly stops and looks around, "I just wanted to pay you visit. I don't think we were properly introduce."

"Are you talking to yourself?" asks Jackie.

"No, he's in my head again," Marco quietly answers.

"There is no need for civility Flash, we both know how this is going to end." The voice says.

"Yeah well, Grodd is it? How is this going to end?" The Flash asks.

"With your demise as well your city's." Suddenly the ground shakes and loud footsteps echo throughout the building.

"That is not a good sign," Marco says. He freezes when he sees a large figure approaching him, stopping a few feet from him and looking down at him with a angry look. Marco jaws drop, he been to a lot of zoos to know exactly what that is.

"Out of quips Flash," came the voice while the gorilla snarls.

"Marco what is it? We can't see in the camera, it's too dark." Janna speaks.

"Its uhh," Marco gulps, "A huge gorilla."

"I am Grodd!" Grodd voices echoes through Marco's head while he growls at him.

"What do you want Grodd?!" asks Marco

"Justice. Revenge. Punishment," Grodd answers and snarls at him, "Your demise."

"I hate hurting animals, but I guess I have no choice." Marco runs towards Grodd to speed punch him in his stomach, but Grodd grabs him with his giant hand with his fast reflexes.

"No more pain!" Grodd speaks. He raises Marco up and stares into his eyes, "No more." He throws Marco down at the floor hard, a few bones were cracked.

"Marco!" both girls shout. The monitors on their computers show that Marco's body is injured.

"Don't worry I got this," Marco assures them. He runs towards Grodd again but turns a hard left before Grodd can grab him again. He starts speed punching his left side, delivering a bunch of fast blows. But that seems to annoy Grodd more than actually hurt him. Grodd turns to grab him but Marco moves out of the way and runs to his right side to do the same thing.

Grodd snarls, "Enough!" Suddenly Marco grabs his head as the pain returns for the third time in his head. Grodd quickly grabs him and lifts him up. "Not fast enough, Flash." He then slams Flash into the ground, cracking the floor. He lifts him up and does it again and again.

"He's killing him!" Jackie cries out as the his status starts to go AWOL on the computer.

"Marco.." Janna quietly says to herself.

After slamming him to the ground more times than he can count, Grodd throws him up the air and punches him mid air to the wall. Marco breaks through the wall and lands hard on the floor. Grodd walks to the hole and its surprise to see the Flash slowly getting up, bloody and bruised though. "I'm impress, humans die immediately after the first punch."

"I'm..." Marco breathes heavily for he could barely breath and spits out some blood. He can only see only through one eye. "no... ordinary... human." Using the last bit of his energy he had left, he runs towards Grodd one last time. But Grodd punches him to the floor, pinning him down with his fist.

"So you won't die ordinary," Grodd lets out a loud roar at Marco. He picks him up with one hand and he grabs his head with the other. Marco too beaten to put up any resistance.

"Marco you got to get out of there!" Jackie pleaded through the comms, "Marco, can you hear-"

All communication was cut off when Grodd rips the mask off from Marco's head and his suit. He throws his mask onto the floor and looks onto Marco's exposed and bruised head. "Goodbye. Flash," he snarls at him.

With all his energy, Grodd growls and throws Marco through the window on the back of the building. It breaks and Marco starts pummeling down towards the ocean below. The last thing Marco sees before he blacks out was the waves violently hitting the cliff side as its gets closer and closer.

 **Well, both Marco and Star had their moments in this chapter. Star suspects that there is something bigger going on at Mewni and Marco is in deep water right now, literally. Someone asked if Marco's monster arm is coming back. Maybe somewhere in the future, right now the plot I have in mind doesn't involve him.**


	9. Chapter 9

"You did what?!" asked a concern, but a bit angry Moon.

Star and Glossaryck had return to Mewni's castle just minutes before, and both Queen and King Butterfly were shocked to see their missing little blue friend floating next to Star. Star at small cuts, bruises, and dirt all over her and it only took a few seconds for the royal parents to conclude what had happen.

"I tracked down Glossaryck, fought Ludo, destroyed his cave, and came back here," Star answered quickly. She look at her mom with a stoic face, she was not ashamed of what she did or was worried how dangerous it was, she was just glad that it was mostly a success.

"Star. Do you have any idea how horrible it could have gone?" Moon explained her frustration, "What if Ludo got the upper hand? What if it was a trap? You should have told us. It was dangerous to go alone."

"It's also dangerous to eat a corn-chip chili hot dog," Glossaryck spoke up, "But we all take risks for the things that makes us happy."

All three looked at Glossaryck with confused faces, "What are you talking about?" Asked the queen.

"What I'm trying to say is Star did what she felt was right. She looked at the risks and made a difficult decision that paid off well like the brilliant queen she will be one day," Glossaryck defended Star.

Star looks at Glossaryck with a smile and puppy eyes. Moon rubbed her temples, "I supposed you are right."

"Of course I am," Glossaryck spoke, "Now if you excuse me Star and I have some training to continue." He poked Star's green heart cheeks, "Those are not suppose be that color."

"Right now?" asked Star, she was hoping to rest after the epic rescue mission she just experience.

"Well.. no." Glossaryck answered, "I want to find a substitute home, my book is still in Ludo's hands."

Glossaryck and Star proceed to leave Moon and River, "Oohh. I have a cooking book that would make you feel right at home."

River and Moon watched as Star and Glossaryck left the room, "That's our daughter! Taking matter into her own hands and kicking some butt along the way," River proudly stated.

Moon didn't respond to her husband's statement, "Well it's not over, Ludo still has Dark Magic and the book up in his sleeve."

"Dark Magic? Ha! That mumbo jumbo won't do much for him now that we have Glossaryck back to teach Star new moves," River huff, refusing to believe that Ludo can now be a legitimate threat with Glossaryck back. "I rather fight another speedster then see that ugly face of his ever again."

Star has been telling Glossaryck what had happen since his capture while they headed toward the castle's garden. When Star got to events that made her feel ashamed, she would quietly lower her voice and Glossaryck with pick up on that.

"So, you killed your first monster?" Glossaryck asked with a soft tone and holding his hands together.

Star look down at the floor sad, "Yeah. I didn't mean to do it. I've lost control of my emotions." Star sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. "It was terrible."

Glossaryck floated down and sat next to Star, "You know, we all make decisions that will haunt us for the rest of our lives. I know I've made many." Star looks at Glossaryck as he spoke. "But you're lucky Star, you have a shorter lifespan than me so you don't have to deal with that feeling forever, but I do."

Star chuckled, "Yeah, hooray for growing up."

Glossaryck looked up at Star and smile at her, "Well now that we have that little moment out of the way. What happened back on Earth? Why did we moved back to Mewni?"

Star rubs her neck as she was preparing to tell Glossaryck the events to led her to this moment, "Well it is a long story."

Glossaryck pulls out a chili dog with corn chips from his forehead gem and starts eating it, "Go ahead. I have all day."

* * *

Jackie and Janna walked into the abandoned building at the crack of dawn. They couldn't sleep last night, Marco hasn't return yet and the tracking device that is on his suit went offline after showing that he was in immense pain.

"Looks like Grodd left for a new building," Janna concluded. All the computers, software, and the neurotransmitter prototype that were here last night is gone.

"Marco!" Jackie shouted. Her voice echoed off the building's metal walls.

"Marco!" Janna joined too. There was no response.

"We should've have call the cops to join Marco in apprehending Grodd!" Jackie stated. "Maybe they would have taken down Grodd together and Marco... would still be here." She held herself after saying the last part.

"Hey. Marco is not gone he's just.. missing," Janna told her friend. "We just got to find him. Besides Marco wouldn't allow cops to join him, he won't let anyone else get hurt."

Jackie smile, "Yeah, he rather have himself get in trouble before anyone else does." Even though she didn't get close to Marco until the sleepover, she still knew him since kindergarten. Marco never bailed on his friends and never turned a cold shoulder on someone who needed his help, and every time he helped someone he would go all out. In 3rd grade when a classmate lost her glasses, Marco volunteered to search for them and didn't gave up until he found them on a mud puddle three blocks away from the school.

Jackie thoughts on Marco's selfless nature were interrupted when she heard Janna gasp. She turn to see Janna's back to her and that she was looking at something on the floor. "Janna? What's wrong?"

Janna didn't responded, she lean down to pick up something. She stood up and turn around to Jackie, holding the Flash's torn mask on her hands. It had blood stains on it as well.

"We need to find him, fast." Janna said, her voice sounded like it was about to crack.

Jackie grab the mask out of Janna's hands without saying a word. She clutch it with her two hands, holding back the tears that were swelling on her eyes. "Marco." She wasn't Star. She had no magical wand or knew any spells that can help her find Marco. She was just a skater, a skater that Marco had a crush on for years. She can't let Marco down now. Jackie took in a deep breathe and let out a sigh, blocking her emotions from taking over right now. She looked at Janna with a serious face and spoke with a serious tone, "Let's keep searching."

* * *

"So, all of this Dark Magic started after you got jealous when Marco went to the dance with this Jackie person?" Glossaryck recapped what Star had told him. Both Glossaryck and Star were now in Queen Moon's tapestry room, Star grew rather fond of it.

"Yeah," responded Star. "I don't know why! I've been pushing Marco to get with Jackie for months, but suddenly now that they are finally a thing I suddenly realize I have a crush on him." _Oh Star, you always were a later bloomer and pretty slow to catch on. No wonder why Marco never developed feelings for you._ "I'm suppose to love Oskar Greyson, or at least I thought I did."

Glossaryck had his hands together as he spoke, "It is possible that you loved the idea of Oskar Greyson at first."

Star look at him confuse, wanting more information.

"I met the boy, a cool fellow I must say so. He was rebel, someone who disobey his mother, lived life how he wanted to live it, and was free from society's restrains. Just like how you wanted to be as well."

Star nodded, "That makes sense, I think." She was slowly following along what Glossaryck was trying to explain.

"But as you matured and experienced the real world for a while, your heart was slowly losing interest in the idea on Oskar and you unknowingly developed feelings for Marco. The boy you opened up your insecurities to and was with you as you matured." Glossaryck has been with many Butterfly princesses to understand girl trouble, he lost count on how many issues he dealt with that involved with their crushes.

"Ohhhh," Star comes to a realization. "So I loved Oskar because I was in a phase and now I love Marco because I'm mature."

"ish," Glossaryck finish the sentence for her. "That is one way to say it, but yeah."

"Stupid mind," Star patted her head, "Always blocking what my heart wanted the entire time." _Marco only saw you as a kid growing up. That's why he never saw you more than a friend. Heck, he hated you when he first met you._ Star flinched, ignoring that thought. Ever since she came back to the castle with Glossaryck, her negative thoughts have been more active and hurtful. She tries her best to ignored them, but they are starting to irritate her.

"Now," Glossaryck spoke up, wanted to get on with a more glaring issue. "Who you love or not love is not important to me right now. The thing that really matters is that." He points to Star's green heart cheeks.

"The color green?" Star stated.

"Dark Magic," Glossaryck corrected. "Your emotions is allowing Dark Magic to consume you like I did to that Chili Dog. You must stop or every magical dimension will face..." Glossaryck stomach rumbled as he felt pain. The Chili Dog was fighting him in his stomach, "something like that."

"How?" Star shouted in frustration. "Am I suppose to be happy everyday for the rest of my life! Even when I'm not suppose to be! On Earth, people like that are call 'fakes.'"

Glossaryck chuckled, "Oh Star, look at your mother. She is always angry all the time, but do you see her with Dark Magic?"

Star stopped moving and her eyes dilated. Her mother has always had a angry attitude, more so before Star moved to Earth, and she has never seen a glimpse of Dark Magic on her, "No."

"Exactly," Glossaryck nods. "While emotions can help make your magic stronger, separating your emotions from your magic would allow you even better control of your spells. Every Butterfly has learned this."

"Even Eclipsa?"

"Yes."

"Theb why is she associated with Dark Magic?" Star questions her mentor. She has been hearing all these stories of Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, but she had better control of her powers than Star has right now.

"She wasn't consume by Dark Magic, she consume it." Glossaryck answers. Star tilts her head, a bit confuse from her mentor's explanation. "During her time in Mewni, before she ran off with her monster lover, she studied Dark Magic spells everyday single minute. She believed that Dark Magic was the key."

"The key for what?"

Glossaryck sighs, "I don't know. She was more vague than I am."

Star looked up at the ceiling of the room, symbols that represent different Butterfly's were incorporated in the ceiling. She spots Eclipsa spades, "What was she like."

Glossaryck looked up too, looking at the spades. "She was special. Different. Amazing. Every Butterfly I have worked with has always been unique, but she was more than unique. She was quiet at your age, but not respectful. She loved reading ancient texts and hated how things were in Mewni. She pity the helpless and grew fond of the monsters in a time where hatred for the monsters was at the peak. She never questioned me and I never questioned her."

"Why did she forsaken her bloodline? Her duty?" Star asked.

"Eclipsa thought Mewnians were too entitled. She questioned her family ways. In her twenties, she had a secret romance with a monster named Korzak. He was a big, buff red monster with horns and four eyes. I was the only one to know, but I never judged her. Her parents never knew and they worried that their bloodline will end because of Eclipsa refusal to seek a Mewnian husband. So they forced her to marry a Mewnian Lord and was forced to conceived a child. Eclipsa was never the same after she gave birth to her daughter. She couldn't accept her for she never wanted her, felt as though she was symptom from Mewni's disease. Eclipsa denounce herself as the queen and ran off with Korzak."

"And what happen after that?"

Glossaryck closes his eyes, blocking some terrible memories. "That is enough for today."

Star sat and crossed her arms and pouted, "I hate being left in suspense."

Glossaryck smiles at her, "Worry less about her legacy and focus on yours. I want it to be something I can smile on when I look back."

"Yeah. I hope I have cool events in my legacy." Star points to the tapestry of Moon fighting Toffee, "Maybe my fight with Ludo would be a epic as Moon's fight with Toffee."

"A pinnacle moment in your mother's legacy," Glossaryck comment as he floats to the tapestry. "I never seen a more ferocious battle since the battle for Mewni's independence. Hopefully you'll have a event that would strengthen your character. And not have one.." Glossaryck floats toward to the lone tapestry with the red lightning, "something like this."

Star paid attention to Glossaryck's eyes, seeing something in them she never notice before. "Mom said the speedster beat her, dad, and you pretty badly."

"I sense some energy him that I never felt before. Energy that it felt it can outmatch my magic, or any magic I've know of. But it wasn't use at it's full potential."

"Maybe because they don't know how." Star surmises along Glossaryck.

Glossaryck turns to Star, "They?"

"OH. Right. I didn't tell you. So a different speedster dress in red showed up the other day and destroyed mom's magical force field and kick dad's butt or something. I wasn't really paying attention to the details."

Glossaryck sighed, a lot of stuff went down while he was held prisoner by Ludo. "I just wanted to see a clown come back from the dead."

* * *

Marco opened his eyes and quickly sat up. "Where am I?" He looked around to see that he was on his bed in his room. "I'm in my room?" He put his hand on his head, "What happened?" Marco notice his memories where a bit foggy.

The sound of the school bell rang in his room startling him, "Huh?" He got out of bed and walked toward his door. He opens it and enters his school's hallway. "I'm at the school?" He looks back to his room and sees that it is gone. "What is happening?" Marco looks at his surroundings, everything looks the same expect the red moon is shining up the sky instead of the sun. Also the school is way too quiet.

Marco looks down to see a trail of purple hearts, "This again?" Marco grains. He starts following the purple hearts, expecting them to lead him somewhere. Following the trail, Marco yells for his friends, "Jackie? Janna?.. Star?" There was no response, "What is going on?"

He stops in front of a door with the word **COUNSELOR** painted on the window frame. "This feels familiar." He opens it and finds Mr. Candle sitting on his desk with his coffee, expecting him.

"Ah, Mr. Diaz," Mr. Candles take a sip of his coffee. "Please sit down."

"Mr. Candle?" Marco questions why Tom's lackey is still at school. He sits down across him, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just normal counselor stuff." He replies. "Now, have you given any thought of your future?"

Marco blinks in surprise, not expecting questions he is not ready to answer. "Well no. I don't what I'm going to do."

"Shame. Your friends and girlfriend have their lives figure out, but that prime janitor position will always be available for you."

Marco slams his hands on the desk, "Listen! I'm going to be just fine. I'm just a kid and I'm enjoying myself hanging out with the people I care about!"

"I don't hear any confidence." Mr. Candle rebukes. "Than why Star left you? She said that you were part of the problem. Have you been holding her back from her destiny the entire time?."

Marco eyes widen. "No. Well? I don't know exactly what's wrong with her, but she is the future queen of Mewni.."

"And your just a loser playing superhero," he finishes Marco's sentence. "Even Janna figure out what she wanted to be, you think Jackie would stay with you when you have no idea what you're going to with your life? She's ready for the future and you're not."

Marco slouches on his chair, not able to respond to that.

"No matter how many friends you have Marco, you'll still end up all alone." Mr. Candle and the room disappear before Marco's eyes.

"Wait!" Marco shouts but to no avail. He finds himself alone in a dark place. "Where am I now?" He walks around and steps on something, he looks down to see a newspaper. "What does that say?" He picks it up. **The Flash is a failure and embarrassment to LA. Grodd elected mayor**

"No." Marco drops the newspaper in shock and backs away from it. His back hits something and he turns around to see his Flash suit floating. "My suit!" Marco felt relieve, he reaches out for it but it runs away in super speed. "Wait! Come back!" Marco watches as the suit disappears, he looks down in defeat. "Don't leave me too."

"I would have never left you!" came a familiar, but evil voice.

Marco forms a terrify expression, he looks to his right and sees his right arm turning into a purple tentacle with teeth. "I got rid of you!"

"You shouldn't have Marco!" spoke the monster arm. "I could have made you something, but now you are nothing!" The arm starts to wrap around Marco.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Marcos gets engulf in darkness and starts falling down in that darkness, with his arm back to normal. "AHHHHHH!"

He hits solid ground. He looks up to see S.T.A.R. Labs generator in from of him. Then he looks around to see that's he is back at S.T.A.R. Labs, "I'm back?" He hears a noise in top of the generator, he looks up to see Grodd jumping on top of the generator that gave him his power. "Grodd!"

"Not good enough, Flash." He lets out a roar and the generator starts acting up. It explodes and the lightning hits Marco on his chest again.

Marco eyes open as he wakes up in a jolt. He feels the sun glaring down on his face, he felt rocks underneath him, he is wet and cover with dirt, and he can hear seagulls nearby. He blinks a few time to regain his vision, and he sees the blue sky with clouds floating by. "Where am I?" he mutters to himself. He tries to sit up, but felt immense pain.

"Aahhh!" screamed. His whole body hurts, he felt broken bones and had heavy bruises all over his body. "I need to get moving," he motivates himself to get up and to suck the pain. Huffing and puffing, Marco quickly sits up, groaning in pain.

"That really hurt." Marco looks around to see that he had washed up at a tide pool near the city, empty from human presence but filled with different kinds of animals. Marco puts his right hand on the ground to support himself as he tries to stand up, but every movement he made was follow by pain. "Come Diaz. You can do this. One. Two. Three!"

Standing up he heard bones crack and muscles being stretch, sucking all the pain he gets on his two feet. "That was easy," he sarcastically joke. He looks at the direction of the city and takes a deep breath, "Okay. Ready. Set. Go." Marco step forward with one foot before he lost his balance and fell onto his hands and knees.

"AAAH. That hurt!" Marco gets up again. "I can't run, I'm too injured." He looks around to spot an abandoned blanket close to him. He grabs it and wraps it around him to hide his Flash uniform. "Okay. I guess I'm walking." Marco walks toward the city, sucking up the pain that traveled through his body every time he moved.

* * *

On the peak of a mountain in Mewni, Ludo starts a fire with his wand while Bird and Spider find some food to eat. "Well that was a total disaster." Ludo speaks to his wand. "That girl destroyed my whole operation."

"Not all of it," spoke his wand to him in a female voice. "Monsters are still in your side and we still have the book."

Ludo laughs to himself. "Yes. Just a minor bump in the road. Soon I'll be sitting on the throne and the Butterfly lineage would finally end!"

"And a era of monsters will begin."

"All I need now is to destroy Star Butterfly, she has been a nuisance to me far too long!" Ludo proclaimed.

"Don't worry about Star," the wand assures Ludo. "I took care of it."

Ludo brought his wand closer to his face confuse, "What do you mean by that?"

"A Butterfly's biggest threat is herself. Star will be the instrument of her own destruction," the wand answers.

* * *

"We've been searching for him for hours," Janna states. "Where can he be!?" Jackie and Janna has been searching for Marcos whereabouts since the crack of dawn, and still can't find any trace of him.

"And we'll keep searching," Jackie answers. "If he went back home we would have known by now."

Janna look at Jackie with sadness and regret in her eyes, "Jackie. Marco is a speedster, he would have made it back by now. What if he..."

"Don't!" Jackie turn to Janna, pointing her finger at her. "Don't finish the sentence. Marco's powers could just be iffy right now." Jackie continue walking and Janna watches her, feeling the worse for both of her friends.

"This would be much easier if Star was still here," Janna says hoping to change the subject of Marco's possible demise.

'Well she's not!" Jackie sounded annoyed. "I'm- I mean-, we're not Star so we got to do our best!"

Janna stares at Jackie concern, "Jackie. What else is bothering you?"

Jackie stopped walking, looking down the floor and facing away from her friend. "I don't know why I have been having this feeling. But seeing Marco becoming more and more amazing everyday make me feel.. small."

Janna tilts her head, "Small?"

Jackie turns to Janna, "I know Marco misses Star and who can blame him. She's magical, amazing, and incredible. I mean, it never bother me before but until Marco got his powers and have been fighting metas and protecting this city. I can't do anything to help him on the field, I can't fight with him and can't protect him, but Star would have been able. I feel like he would soon realize it was a mistake for him to be my boyfriend because I'm not special like him or Star. Now he might be dead and there is nothing I can do!"

Jackie starts crying and Janna pulls her in for a hug. "Don't think like that. You are already helping him, he knows and I know it. Like he said before, he likes you because of who are and he's not going to leave you because of who you aren't."

Jackie gently pulls away from Janna, "I know." She wipes her tears, "What do we do now?"

"Well, you're his boyfriend. If Marco can't use his powers and just got badly beaten by a super villain, where would he go?"

Jackie thought for a while, she knows Marco better than anyone with the exception of Star. A likely place pop into her mind, "That drama queen."

* * *

Marco sat on a bench next to a tree, he was holding his blanket tight around himself. He was looking at the S.T.A.R. Labs building, the place where it all started. _Why me?_

Marco was having a existential crisis, not knowing what exactly he should do next. _Why do amazing things happen to me and I always screw it up. I can't graduate from my karate class, I caused my best friend to move back home, and now I couldn't stop Grodd with my new found powers. Am I over my head? People like me don't deserve greatness so why me?! Why did I get these powers!_

"Marco!" Marco turn his head to see two familiar girls running toward him.

"Jackie? Janna?" He would have ran too, but his body still hurt.

Jackie arrived first and stops in front Marco. Marco looks up at her with a relieved face. Jackie notices the bruises, cuts, and a black eye on his face. "Oh Marco." She hugs gently, knowing how much pain he is. "You scared the hell out of me!" Jackie starts tearing up in Marco shoulders.

"Sorry," Marco apologizes with a raspy voice.

"You should be," Janna says. "I would have lost my personal speedster slave." The tone of her voice betrayed her words, as Janna starts tearing up as well.

"I missed you too Janna," Marco says in a sincere voice.

Without any warning, Janna hugs Marco and cries as well. "I thought you were dead."

Marco starts laughing to himself quietly, he starts crying as well. "Let's go home."

 **Reunited with their friends Star and Marco now must figure out how to stop their current enemies. I've been figuring out how I'm going to end this current storyline and transition to the next, and I think I figure it how. But for right now, Ludo's wand did something to Star and it might destroy her, and Marco must regain his confidence to be the Flash again. Before the final battle with Grodd and Ludo, I have a special chapter that I can't wait to publish, which would probably be two or three chapters away.**


	10. Chapter 10

Star Butterfly slid down the rails of the stairs. It was a faster and funner alternative way than walking down the steps. It was a brand new day for her, Glossaryck is home and they can continue their training, something she is actually looking forward too for the first time ever.

"Gonna got train with Glossy, hmm hmmm" Star sang to herself. "Gonna master my powers, hmm hmmm."

"Star?" her mother called out.

Star stopped in her tracks and did a full 180 turn, "Yes mom?"

"Come here for a second, I need to talk to you," Moon replied.

"Okay," Star responded, she makes her way to the room Moon is in. Moon was standing in the middle of the room so Star skipped towards the nearest couch and jump on it, landing on her back, "What's up?"

"Star, several kings and queens are coming to visit Mewni next week for our annual meeting," Moon inform Star.

"Ugh," Star groaned. "They are the most stuck up people in the world."

"Ahem," Moon looked at Star with a stern face.

"Oh, but not you mother. You're always cool," Star quickly corrected with her unconvincing tone.

"Anyway, I know these events always bore you so I decided that I am allowing you to skip it."

Star jumped from her couch with excitement, "Yippie!" Star does a little dance, "No boring old people. No boring old people. No boring old people."

"That would give you more time to train with Glossaryck so you can better yourself," Moon interjected.

 _I knew it. You'll just embarrass your family if you go to the meeting._ Out of all the negative thoughts she had recently, this one can't be ignored. Star stopped dancing and looked at Moon, "What do you mean?"

"Well Star," Moon looked sheepish. "Your Dark Magic situation might sent the wrong message to the other kingdoms in a time when we're trying to assure them that we're strong as ever."

 _She's calling you weak._ "But I thought you said I was getting stronger. That you were proud of me?" Star's voice level was rising.

"Oh, you are and I am, sweetie," Moon trying to diffuse the tension she just created. "With Ludo's attack and the red speedster's infiltration of our magical defenses, we need to show that everything is under control. Let's face it, you in and control never mixed, ha ha." Moon flinched after saying that, "That came out wrong."

 _Your own mother doesn't have faith in you. Even after everything you been through, you're still underestimated._ Star's face started to light up with anger, "You think I'm not ready to be a Queen! That I'm a embarrassing and weak Butterfly!"

Moon was surprise at her daughter's sudden outburst, "No Star that's not what I meant. Calm yourself."

"I am calm!" Star shouts angrily. _Don't let her tell you what to do._ "Lister Mother. I am more advance than you were at my age! I'm starting my legacy while you're trying to cling onto what's left of yours because you want to be at the center of attention again!" Star cheeks gotten greener, and her eyes had hints of green as well.

Moon started to get angry, "Now listen Star, I do not appreciate that tone. I am your mother and I would not tolerate this attitude."

"Well I am the future queen and I say, I don't care what you think!" Star turned and was stomping the way out.

"Where do you think you're going?!" shouted Moon.

"Training. Real training now that you're not my mentor anymore!"

With Star out of sight, Moon grab a pillow from the couch and screamed into it. Never has her daughter acted like that to her.

 _Who does she think she is! I'm weak! Unpredictable! Not the figure to represent Mewni!_ Star's thoughts angrily swirl to her head as she stomp her way to Glossaryck who is waiting in the garden. _She can't stop speedsters from running around Mewni like its no big deal and she has the audacity to underestimate me!._

As Star made her way to the garden, Glossaryck turn to the sound of stomping and saw Star walking towards him. "Ahh Star, are you ready for more spells and riddles?"

Star stomped past Glossaryck, "Yeah. Sure. And don't hold back on me! I can handle anything you throw at me!" Star turned to face Glosscaryck with angry expression, she lifted up her wand with green electricity swirling around it.

"Okay then.." Glossaryck said unconvinced of Star's eagerness. "Let us begin."

* * *

Leonard Snart is standing in a warehouse dressed up in his typical blue coat and holding his infamous cold gun. Next to him was another man who was dressed in brown outfit that people wore for to protect themselves from heat. He was older than Snart, had no hair, and had his own sci fi looking gun except his was orange.

"Where is this employer of yours, Snart?" asked the bald man who was getting impatient.

"He'll be here, Mick," Snart assured his partner in crime.

"He should be waiting for us," Mick stated. "I don't do waiting."

"Grodd pays well, and I don't think he's the type of guy who can just meet people in public."

"Well I don't know him, so I don't like him." Mick was starting to get anxious, he lifts up his gun. "Every time I carry this thing I expect to burn something. I haven't burn anything yet."

"Trust me, the job will require a lot of burning and freezing."

"Trust you?" Mick questions his criminal friend.

"Well, trust the money," Snart smile at his friend. "Oh and one more thing. Grodd is not like you or me, he's different. He uses a different method of communication so don't be surprise when there is a voice in your head, and don't lose your cool when you see him."

"Ah, he's an ugly meta," Mick concludes.

"Something like that."

The sounds of loud and heavy footsteps starts to echo throughout the room, follow by the sound of growling. Snart and Mick turn to see Grodd walking toward them, Mick jaw dropped at the sight of the enormous gorilla. "Even gentlemen," Grodd's telepathic spoke in both criminal's minds while his mouth let out a snarled.

"Save the pleasantries Grodd, we're here to get paid." Snart said.

Mick looked in shock at Grodd, "That's one big ass gorilla."

"With pleasure," Grodd responded to Snart. "To get straight to the point, I require an hi tech electrical charger from S.T.A.R Labs to power my project of mine. It is the final piece."

"So a gorilla is going to pay us to rob a science lab?" Mick asked to make sure this was actually happening, "I love this city!"

Grodd growls, "Yes. We'll attack S.T.A.R. Labs in one hour."

"We?" Snart asked to make sure he heard him right, "You're coming too?"

"Yes. To make sure I get my product the first try this time," Grodd snarls at Snart. "And it's time for me humanity to see its future."

"Whatever future you're planning it better pay well," Snart cocks his gun. "Time for a second science field trip."

"Finally!" Mick shouted with enthusiasm, "Time to burn!"

* * *

Marco was running in normal human speed on a treadmill in his Flash headquarters. Most of his wounds healed up but he hasn't use his speed since Grodd pounded him to the ground. The treadmill should be able able to handle any speed Marco can run, its made of the same friction proof material his suit is made of. He built it before he went to confront Grodd but hasn't had a chance to test it out till now.

Janna and Jackie watch as Marco was using the treadmill cautiously. "Ok," spoke Jackie. "Let's try going faster than human speed."

Marco didn't respond, he began to run faster than an average human can, his lightning starting to form around him.

Janna look at her tablet, "25 mph. 57. 86. 145. 287. 359. 472. 576."

Just as Marco was about to try and go faster he starts having intense flashbacks of Grodd beating the crap of him, giving him an anxiety attack. He loses focus and he's send flying backwards to a padded wall behind the treadmill. The padded wall was Marco's idea for safety reason.

"Marco!" Jackie shouted as Marco hit the padded wall, she rushed toward him.

"I guess the padded wall was a good idea after all," Janna commented, "Sorry about the safety jokes."

Jackie helped Marco get up, "Are you okay?"

Marco wiped the debris off of his body, "I'm fine."

"I don't get it, you were doing so well this time." Janna wonder.

"It's not my powers," Marco told her. He walk toward the couch and sat on it. "It's me."

"What do you mean you?" asked Janna. Both girls walk toward Marco.

"I can't stop thinking about how Grodd almost killed me, how I wasn't strong enough to stop him."

"So its Grodd's... attack that's psychologically holding you back?" Jackie questioned, she sits next to Marco and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Dr. Marco Phd, how come you can't look past this?" Janna questions her friend's dilemma, "You lost fights before."

"Not like this one. I was ready, I've been training, I knew what I was suppose to do. But he deflected all my attacks like they were nothing and made me feel, useless." Marco slouched and looked sadly at the floor. "How am I suppose to stop Grodd and the metas he has been hiring?"

Jackie looks at Marco with concern in her eyes, never has she see seen him with this much doubt. "We don't know," Jackie answered, Marco looks at her.

"Not the great time to be honest right now, Jackie" Janna scolded her.

"We don't know exactly how to beat him yet, but we did not came this far to give up and let Grodd do whatever he is planning." Jackie grabbed Marco's cheeks and raised his head to be at the same level at her's. "But what do know is that you're not going to do this alone Marco, we got your back no matter what."

Marco smiled at her, "Thanks."

"Yeah," Janna sat next to Marco as well and puts her arm around his head. She pulled him close to her, "As Team Flash, we're not going to let anything happen to our mascot." Janna starts rubbing Marco's hair, Jackie chuckles.

"Heh heh," Marco pulls free from Janna's grip, "Thank you. Both of you."

All three sat there smiling until Janna smile disappear, "Alright. If no one its going to initiate it than I will." Janna got up and pulled her friends up, "Group hug."

Jackie and Marco laughed as all three got together for a hug.

* * *

Star and Glossaryck were overlooking a small creek that flows through the castle's majestic garden.

"Uh, Glossaryck? What exactly are we doing here?" Star asks while looking at her reflection on the creek.

"Training. Isn't that obvious?" Glossaryck states.

"No. It looks like we're going fishing," Star rebukes.

"We're going to practice separating your emotions from your magic and this creek its going to help you," Glossaryck explained his method.

"It is?" Star looks at the creek. She stands up and stretches her arms to her sides to form a human T. "Alright creek, do your thing." She closes her eyes and falls face first into the creek, sinking below.

Glossaryck chuckles, "It's good to be back teaching you Star."

Star head pops out of the creek, "Did it work?"

"No Star, that is not what I meant."

Star gets out of the creek, dripping wet. "Than how is the creek is going to help me?"

"In a metaphorical sense," Glossaryck gestures his hand to the creek with his hand. "Look at the creek Star. Imagine the water is your magic, flowing through its path, simple and majestic."

"Simple and majestic, got it."

"Now imagine the sticks, leaves, and other debris in the creek are your emotions, flowing along with the magic."

"My emotions flowing in the creek, ok!"

"The debris can help the creek break barriers that block its path." Glossaryck demonstrates by throwing sticks in the creek, which flows into a rock that was in the middle of the stream and dislodges it. "Helping the creek be a little more powerful."

Star nods hesitantly.

"But too much debris can overflow the stream, making it destructive and chaotic. Some times you got to jump into the creek yourself and remove the debris so the stream can flow naturally by itself. Do you understand Star?"

Star nods then slowly shakes her head, "No."

Glossaryck frowns, "Okay. You got to separate your emotions from your magic by meditating and channeling your magic peacefully."

"Meditating?" That word sounded boring to Star, "Isn't that what old people with beards do? Like you?"

"Anyone can do it, Star. And everyone has their own way to mediate. Like for me," Glossaryck puts his hands on his head to activate his gem, his yellow outfit changes to a white robe, white lotion covers his face, and two slices of cucumbers cover his eyes. "I like to pretend I'm in a spa when I meditate."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." Looks around her surroundings, she gets some mud and covers her face with it. She lies down and places two leaves on her eyes, "Okay. I'm mediating. Meditating, meditating, meditating." _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

"Okay, so what do we do about the suit?" asks Marco. All three look at Marco's suit which was lying on the table; it was dirty, some parts of it were torn, and there were blood stains.

"I can make new ones," assures Janna. "There are still fabric and other materials left over so I can make like three or four extra suits."

"The more the merrier," Jackie says. "It's always good to have a spare."

The computers start beeping, alerting them of a crime in progress.

"Can't people in the city just take a day off?" Janna asks in frustration.

"What is it this time?" ask Marco.

Jackie gets on the computer to check on the alert, "Break in at S.T.A.R. Labs. According to witnesses, there are only two intruders and they been identified as Leonard Snart and his partner in crime, Mick Rory."

"Ugh, Captain Cold again?" Marco groans.

"Time for a rematch," Janna says. "He won't weasel his way out of it this time."

Marco does some speed running around the room, he stops to show the girls that he had put on the beaten up suit. "Well this has to do for now."

"Marco, are sure you can handle this?" Jackie asks in a worry voice, walking up toward him.

"Yeah, I think I'm sure," Marco tries to assure her, "At long as I don't about it too much."

Jackie nods, she kisses him on the cheek. "Okay, be careful."

Marco nods back, "I will." He runs off from the room.

* * *

Mick laughs like crazy as he shoots streams of hot flame to the science equipment in the room, "Oh that never gets old."

"Will you cool it down?" Snarts tells him, "I don't need you burning this building down on us."

"Just lighten up. Its a huge building, it will take much more than one burned room to bring it down," Mick speaks from experience.

"That's not the plan, do remember what the plan is?"

"Honestly, I block out everything you said after I've heard we're going to S.T.A.R. Labs and I'm allow to burn people."

Snart lets a frustrated sigh, "Okay Mick. Let's go over the plan again."

Suddenly a familiar swoosh sound is heard and the Flash appears right in front of them, "Yeah let's go over it." Marco smiles at them.

"Flash!" Snart smiles at the arrival of the speedster. "It's been a while."

"Too short of a while," Marco tells him. He looks at Mick, "So you actually have a friend, I figured someone like you would give everyone a cold shoulder."

"He's still a pain in the ass to work with," Mick tells him.

"Likewise,"Snarts counter.

"Hey Flash, before we kill you let me ask you for something," Mick tells the Flash.

Marco looks confuse, "Okay?"

"Snart told me how you gave him the name Captain Cold, which he grew attach to it."

"What can I say, it has a nice fling to it," Snart admits.

"So I was wondering if you can give me a name too," Mick asks him.

"You want me to give you a nickname?" Marco is surprise this is the conversation they are having right now.

"Everyone gets to have one, why can't I?"

"Ooh. Lets call him Heatwave!" Janna speaks through the ear pieces.

"How about, Heatwave?" Marco suggests.

"Heatwave?" Mick thought for a while, "That's pretty catchy."

"Okay, now that we solved that one important matter," Marco was annoyed that actually happened. "What is your guy's plan?"

"The plan was to distract the cops while I steal the the final piece to my plan," came a voice that echoed through all three heads.

Marco freezes up, "Oh no."

Heatwave and Captain Cold walked away from each other as Grodd walked into the room and stopped between them. "I see you survive after all, Flash. Which is probably no surprise since humans can survive almost anything, like disgusting roaches." Grodd growls at Flash.

"Hey," Mick looks offended.

"What is you that you're planning Grodd!" Marco demanded, hoping that his demanding voice will hide his fear.

"Unfortunately you won't live long enough to see it, but every one in this city will." Grodd snarls. "Now, kill him."

As Grodd turn away to exit the room, Heatwave and Captain Cold fired their guns at the Flash. Marco ran as red and white streams were following his trail as it burned and/or froze anything it touched.

Mick let out a laugh, "This is fun!"

Marco ran out of the room.

"He's getting away!" Snart shouted. Both him and Mick exited the room to follow him.

Marco stopped in the large, but abandoned lobby of S.T.A.R Labs. _This bigger room should give me a better fighting chance._

Snart and Mick enter the lobby a few minutes after Marco arrived.

"Is that all you got!" shouted Marco.

"Not even close, kid." Snart shot back.

Both of them fired their gun at Flash again, and once again Marco started running around the room. Every time hen tried to get close to them, one of them will fire their weapon at him forcing Marco to take evasive maneuvers. He was stuck in a defensive position.

 _I'm not getting anywhere with this, I need to change things up!_ Marco thought to himself.

"Burn Red, Burn!" shouted Heatwave. His red stream suddenly appeared in front of Marco. Marco quickly got on his knees, leaned back, and slid under the red stream that was in front of him. He got on his feet again and continue running. "Impressive." Mick stated.

Marco ran up the ceiling and one of the tiles fell after it was hit by Cold's gun. _That's it. I'll bring the tiles crashing down on them._ He stops right in front of them. "Hey guys! I'll give you a free shot."

Both men fired their guns at Flash. Marco ran up the ceiling with the red and white streams on his trail. When he ran above them, the streams hit the tiles above the criminals on top of them as well.

"Damn," stated Snart, realizing their mistakes. The tiles came crashing down on them, burying them in debris and smoke.

Marco stopped running, "That was close." He was about to take away their weapons when he starts having flashes of Grodd almost killing him again, giving him another anxiety attack. He stops in his tracks and starts sweating.

"Marco? What's going on? Your pulse shows you are in shock," Jackie asks through the comms.

Before Marco can respond, he is hit with a red stream on his leg, forcing him to collapse onto the floor. "AHHHH!" The suit took most of the damage, but it was the most intense burn he ever felt.

He look up to see Mick had quickly gotten up onto his feet, "Nice try kid. But I'm I have thick skull."

"Rory and Snart," Grodd communicate through their minds.

"What now?" demanded Mick.

"I have left the premises with my prize, I suggest you two to leave as well or the cops will apprehend you. They have already arrived."

"Fine. Come on Snart let's finish off the," Mick turn to see Snart still pinned from the rubble. "Oh, come on!" He got down and clear the rubble from Snart, lifting him up to his feet. "Always counting on me to bail you out, aren't you?"

"Don't get cocky," Snart told him. Both of them look to see the Flash long gone, "That's going to be the last time you get out of here alive, Flash."

* * *

Star didn't know much about meditating, but she did know that she's not doing it right. Thoughts were swirling around her head, irritating the heck out of her. _You can never do anything right._ Star let out a frustrated groan, "This isn't working!" She wiped the mud and leaves from her face.

"It's never easy," spoke Glossaryck. "Clearing one's mind its always a challenge. Especially as someone as knowledgeable as me."

"Isn't their a spell that can help me control my emotions?" Star desperately wanted to find an alternative route. "Just a flick of my wand and bam! No more Dark Magic for Star."

"Things can always be solve with magic, Star."

"Ugh, you sound like Marco." _I wonder what he's doing right now. Having fun with someone that's not you of course. He'll probably be afraid of you anyway, with all that Dark Magic inside of you._ "Shut it!" yelled Star.

Glossaryck looked at Star, "Excuse me?"

"What? Oh, no no no no no no." Star waved her hands at Glosssaryck. "Not you, just my thoughts keep swirling in my brain."

"Keep meditating and those thoughts will go away."

"But is so boring." Star groaned, planting her face onto the grass. "And hard"

"It's a bit difficult, but I can assure you Star your mother was able to do it as well."

Star's wand started to glow with green, she raises her head. "What?"

"I said your mother was able to learn to meditate."

"Well I'm not my mother!" Star yelled, startling Glossaryck. _Of course you're not, have you seen the amazing things she have accomplished? You're just afraid you'll never be strong as her._ Star shuts her eyes, angered by that thought. "I don't need to be like my mother so I can be a great Butterfly!"

Glossaryck raised her hands, "Slow down Star, that is not what I meant."

"And I don't need you either!" Star angry face turned into a shock expression as she realized what she said. _Now you've done it._ Tears form into her eyes and her pupils showed hint of green. Before Glossaryck can say something, Star turn around and ran.

"Star!" Glossaryck called out but to no avail. He watches as Star disappears from view. "This can't be good."

* * *

Heatwave and Captain Cold left a building carrying bags. "You were right," spoke Mick as both of them got into their car. "That gorilla pays well."

"I say that is the last time we work for him," Snart responds while putting on his seat belt. "He gives me the creeps."

"Amen," Mick agrees. "So what's next? Want to hit LA's museum next week to still their precious diamond? Museums have a lot of displays that are ancient but very flammable."

Snart thought for a while, "And have the Flash try to stop us again?"

"So what? We beat him didn't we?"

"Barely," Snart rebukes.

Mick looks at Snart, "What is that suppose to mean?'

"Three times the Flash has interfered with my work and three times he was this close in stopping me." Snart turn on the car to warm it up, "Even though he makes things more exciting, he's bad for business."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"With these guns we can rule this city and no would be able to stop us except for the Flash. If we want continue with our work the next thing we should do is put a 100% effort in killing him."

Mick thought for a while, he smiles and raises his gun, "Why wait? He's still hasn't recover."

Snart smiles back. He drives off to find the perfect environment to kill the Scarlet Speedster.

* * *

In Flash's headquarters Janna sat next to a table with her sewing kit, making more Flash suits while Jackie attended to Marco's wounds.

"I should trademark the Flash brand since I was the one that came up with the suit. I could be rich." Janna comments.

"Making money off of Marco's popularity?" Jackie questioned Janna's idea.

"A lot of managers do it to their celebrities," Janna countered.

Jackie chuckled while wrapping gauze on Marco's burn leg. She look at him to see that he's looking off to the distance, lost in thought. "It's okay Marco. My dad has some transmitter blockers in his workshop, I'll get some so Grodd won't whammy you again."

Marco came back to reality, "Grodd didn't whammy me. I panic."

Jackie finish wrapping the gauze, "What do you mean panic?"

"I had flashes of me getting beaten up from Grodd again, I got scared and lost focus." Marco explained, looking down on the floor in shame. "When he beat me, he didn't just broke my bones he took away my confidence."

"No offense Marco, but confidence was never your thing." Janna interjected.

Both of them ignored her, "There are more people in this city who would have been a better Flash if they had these powers, so why did I get them? I'm just a kid."

Jackie felt sorry for Marco, she places her hand on his cheek. "You know Marco I'm not much of a believer in fate, but I strongly believe that you becoming the Flash was your destiny the entire time, you just don't know it."

Marco lifted up his head to look at Jackie's eyes, doubt still in his eyes. The sounds of the computer beeping caught everyone's attention.

"Oh come on! I'm not done finishing the first suit!" Janna shouted in annoyance.

Jackie and Marco walked over and pressed a button on the keyboard. A news channel popped up on screen.

"I'm just arrived on the scene in downtown LA where moments ago the LAPD had retreated to formed a perimeter as they failed to apprehend the suspects Leonard Snart and Mick Rory." Spoke the news reporter.

"Ugh, them again?" Marco was getting tire of them.

"They got what they wanted from S.T.A.R. Labs, can they take a vacation or something?" Jackie was getting annoyed of these thugs with their hi tech guns as well.

"So far it is unknown what these two criminals want. Wait a minute, it appears they created a message." The camera pans out to show a large word that read 'FLASH' written on the side of the building made out of fire. "It appears the duo are challenging the Flash into a fight."

"Looks like they have a score to settle with you," Janna commented on the situation.

"I guess I have no choice," Marco walked to grab his beaten up suit. "Can't let them go on a rampage if I don't show up."

"Are you sure you're up for this?" asked Jackie.

"Confidence or no confidence, I'm still the Flash and I can not ignore danger in my city." Marco ran off to face his challengers.

* * *

Snart and Mick had been causing destruction with their guns in the block for an half hour now, hoping to draw the Flash to his demise. The cops try to stop them, but they prove no match against their advance guns.

"For a speedster he sure is late," Mick spoke.

Suddenly the Flash appear right in front of them, looking very annoyed.

"Flash! I'm glad you got our message," Snart said in amusement.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Marco asked, feeling annoy that he had to deal with these two again on the same day.

"No, you know what they say; when you love your job it feels like you never work." Snart answered.

"What do you want now!?" Marco asked in frustration. "What did Grodd hire you guys to do this time?"

"Nothing," answered Mick. "Tarzan's friend has nothing to do with this."

"You see Flash I got to thinking and I realize how much of a pain you can be when you try to stop us," Snart spoke.

"So we decided to kill you, here and now. In front of the whole city." Mick interjected.

Marco look both of them, _They're serious?_

"Once you're gone, this city is ours for the taking." Snart spoke. "And don't even think about running away, because if you do then those civilians and cops spectating will suffer your fate instead."

Marco look at them angrily, knowing what's at stake. But also deep down, he's afraid.

"So how do you like your meat?" asked Mick. Both of them aimed their guns at the Flash, "Icy or burned!" Both of them fired their guns and Marco ran.

"Guys, I'm stuck in a battle to the death here!" Marco spoke to his ear pieces while he dodge the white and red streams.

"What are you going to do?" asked Janna, who was getting concern for her friend's life."

"Hope my skills dodging monster attacks will pay off today."

"Just try to take their guns away from them and no one has to die," spoke Jackie.

"And try not to lose!" spoke Janna.

"Gee Janna, like that didn't cross my mind," Marco sarcastically respond.

Heatwave laughed like a maniac and Captain Cold grinned as they fire their guns at the Flash who was running around on the side of a building. Marco is forced to go in zig zag movements to avoid being burned or frozen.

The Flash ran to the top of building and did a sharp U turn, "He's coming back!" shouted Snart.

"To burned!" Mick responded. Knowing that Flash needs to run over the car that's in front of them to get to them, Mick fired at it. It exploded when the Flash was on to of it, sending him flying into the air.

He landed in the pavement hard, he looked up to see the duo fire their guns at him. Marco ran out of the way at the nick of time, "That was too close!" Marco said.

Jackie and Janna sighed in relief.

"You can't keep running forever, Flash!" shouted Snart while shooting his gun at his fast moving target.

 _He's right,_ thought Marco while avoiding the streams. _All this running will drain my energy and I'll black out._

Marco was lost in thought when he started to have flashes of Grodd attacking him again.

"He's having another anxiety attack," Jackie said as she read Marco's bio readings on the computer.

Marco stopped by a pole and started gasping, _not now._ Not even a spit a second later, a white stream hits him on his right shoulder and a red one hits on him chest, sending him flying backwards.

Marco crashed on to the floor again, "AAAH!" he screamed. Ice formed on his shoulder and the suit's chest was burned badly, showing some skin. It was probably the second most intense pain he ever felt.

Snart and Mick looked at each other and nod. They fired at him, and Marco ran out of the way while sucking up all the pain. He couldn't run far, he stops behind a semi-truck's trailer.

Both criminals fire their guns at the trailer, which is protecting Marco for now. "You're wounded Flash!" shouted Snart. "Just come it and this would quickly!"

Marco is gasping, holding is burned chest with his left hand. "I can't do this!" Marco said in frustration. "I'm not strong enough."

Janna was biting her nails, the possibility of Marco not surviving this was daunting to her.

Jackie, however, kept a serious face. She leaned down on the table and grabbed the mic. "Marco listen to me. Remember what I said on our first date?"

Marco thought for a second, but its hard to focus with red and white streams are trying to pierce through the trailer to get to him. "That I'm adorable when I laugh at myself? What does that have to do with anything right now?"

"No, well yes. But the other thing. The best quality that you have is that no matter how many humiliating and crushing defeats you suffer, you always got yourself back up and get back right on."

Marco thought for a while, remembering that night at the park when they ditched the school dance.

"That's is why I love you Marco, because you never gave up. You'll always kept on fighting now matter how small your chances were. That's what you have to be right now, not stronger but just keep on going forward." Jackie closed her eyes and took a small breath. "Run Marco, run!"

Marco eyes flickered with lightning, he ran out of there just as the streams pierced through the trailer. He stopped 30 feet from them, "It's that all you all got!?'

Captain Cold and Heatwave fired their guns at him, Marco ran out of the way again. This time, however, the two streams intersected where Marco once stood. It cause an explosion and smoke filled the street, blocking all three's vision.

"What happened!?"asked Janna.

"The two streams intersected and caused an explosion," Marco answer. And idea click pop on his head, "That's it! I know what to do!"

Snart coughed as he wave the smoke out of his face, "Mick? Where are you?" The smoke covered the entire block.

"I'm right here!" Mick responded through the smoke.

"Where?' Snart spun around. "It's hard to see." A yellow lightning passed him, "Flash!" he fired at him, but missed. Marco passes him from his other side, forcing Snart to fire his gun at the other direction. It was hard to see through the smoke, forcing him to move around and only fire when he see's the yellow lightning. "I see what you're doing Flash, but it won't work."

Unbeknownst to Snart, Flash was doing the same thing to Mick. He too was moving and firing the gun when he spots the yellow lightning through the smoke. Marco was running around in the smoke, forcing Snart and Mick to separate unknowingly. Marco was trying to get them far away from each other before the smoke disappears.

"Where are you!?" shouted Mick. He looks to his right side and spots the Flash standing there. "There you are!" he fires his gun. Unbeknownst to Mick, Snart spotted him too from the opposite direction across from Mick and he too fire his gun. When Marco ran out of the way the smoke disappeared, revealing what Snart and Mick had just done.

"Oh no," said Snart. Their two streams directly hit each other. Both of them try to move their guns, but the streams were lock on to each other like magnets. A weird noise was emitting from the streams until finally the chain reaction cause it to explode, sending Mick and Snart flying backwards. Both of them landed on the ground hard, groaning in pain.

Without hesitating, Marco ran by them and grab their guns. "Well what do you know? Opposites don't attract."

Janna let out a sigh of relieve, "Yes! Wow that was close!" she laughed a little. "I need to sit down." She sits on the chair.

"Way to go Marco," Jackie said.

"Thank you, Jackie," Marco said in the most sincere voice he can. He watched as the cops apprehended Snart and Mick, lifting them up and handcuffing them.

 **There's like four more chapters left in this story line before I move on with next one that includes new arch nemesis for Marco and Star. For Marco, you guys already know its Reverse Flash and for Star, I'm pretty some of you guys already figure it out. Next chapter is going to a filler type and set up, Marco fights an new Meta and an old one while Star is having a fallout. Then the other chapter is going to take inspiration from the Flash vs Arrow episode that took place in the first season in Flash and I'm excited to write that one. Then after that is the final showdown against Ludo and Grodd and the last one will be an epilogue and tease for story 2.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ludo is currently digging with his wand, which he turn it into a magical shovel, while his animal minions watch. "Stupid birds and arachnids. Not having hands." He says to himself.

Beside them was a cauldron filled with a bubbly green liquid. The wand had instructed him to follow an ancient ritual from the book called _Resurctes Powrtres._ He has been collecting ingredients for the ritual and now, according to the wand, the final ingredient is right below him.

"How will this benefit me?" questioned Ludo

"Just trust me," spoke his wand. "This will benefit everything."

Ludo grunt and sweat as he lifted the heavy dirt with his wand/shovel. Then he hit something, something that didn't felt like a rock. "What was that?"

"You found it," answered the wand.

Ludo changes his shovel back to his wand. He gets on his knees and starts moving the dirt away from the object with his bare hands. "What?" Ludo gets a good a view as he moves most of the dirt, "A skeleton?"

"Correct."

The skeleton seems to belong to someone who was an adult, "Is this some sort of an ingredient?" Ludo questions, not understanding what's the purpose of this skeleton.

"Something like that," the wand replies. "Now place it in the cauldron."

Ludo levitates the skeleton with his wand and hovers it above the cauldron. He drops it and it splashes with the green liquid. The liquid starts bubbling, but shows no other change. "That's it?"

"The skeleton is old. It's going to to take a while." The wand assures him. "But don't worry, it would come to play later."

"I still think think this was a waste of time," Ludo states. "But that doesn't matter. It's time for my endgame." Ludo forms a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

Girder pounded on the armored truck as hard as he can, trying to break through it so he can make off with the loot it was trying to transport. "I have to destroyed the engine!" He berated himself, driving off with the loot would have been much easier, but the vehicle is unusable thanks to him.

"I guess you are more brawn than brains," spoke Girder's partner.

"Keep your pipe shut, Bivolo," responded a frustrated Girder.

"I didn't used my eyes and you're already angry," spoke Bivolo. Roy Bivolo was a young, pale, skinny man that agreed to worked with Girder for a while so they can make off with some loot.

"The faster we can get through the robberies and be rich, the faster we can get out of this city," Girder began to monologue. "I don't want to stick around and see what that giant gorilla is planning."

"Of all the weird things going on in the city, I never expected to turn on the news and have the headline read; 'Telepathic Gorilla Robs S.T.A.R. Labs,'" spoke Bivolo.

Girder finally breaks through the armored vehicle, finally able to plunder the loot. "Snart, Mick, and Shawna may be comfortable working with that animal but I'm not. " He starts placing the money into his bags, "Come on we got two more places to hit after this."

As Bivolo walked over to help Girder, they both stopped in their tracks when they heard the familiar sound of guns cocking, "Stop right there you dirt bags!"

Both criminals look back to see two cops standing right in front of them, the closest to them was younger and the farthest was older.

"Keep your guns steady, Rookie," said the oldest. "Put your hands in the air!"

Bivolo and Girder raised their hands. "I guess this has to get messy," Girder spoke softly so only Bivolo can hear him.

"Allow me," spoke Bivolo, stopping Girder from changing into his metal form.

Bivolo look deeply into the rookie's eyes, "What the hell you looking at, freak!" shouted the inexperienced cop. Bivolo's pupils suddenly turn red for a brief moment, as well did the rookie's.

"What the hell are you waiting for rookie?!" shouted his superior. "Cuff them!"

The rookie turned around and aimed his gun at his superior, "I'm sick and tire of you berating me!" The rookie shouted in anger. With that anger, he shoots his superior a few times, killing him before he fell to the ground.

After the old cop is killed, the angered rookie is shot two times in the back. He too falls to the ground dead. Bivolo, who fired the two shots, puts his gun away, "It seems you weren't the only anger problem, Girder." Bivolo jokingly quips.

"Just take the money and put it in their cop car," Girder ordered, "We just got ourselves a free ride."

* * *

Star paced around with her hands on her head, she was panicking. She had gotten herself far away from the castle as she can, isolating herself deep in the woods surrounded by dead trees.

"What's going on with me!" she was feeling a mixed bag of emotions; anger, jealously, sadness, depression. This is causing her Dark Magic to start acting up.

 _You know what's wrong with you,_ spoke her 'conscience.' _Pushing everyone away, hurting those closest to you._

"Shut up!" shouted Star. "I didn't mean to shout at Glossaryck or my mom. And I didn't mean to hurt Marco!"

 _Oh please Star. You know deep down you wanted to do all those things. You were angry at your mother for thinking so little of you and you were mad at Glossaryck for making you do something you couldn't do._

Star shut her eyes, knowing that a small part in her knows that there is some truth to that.

 _And don't forget about Marco. Sure it was an accident that he got blasted when he was caught in the middle of the fight between you and Ludo, but deep down you wanted to hurt him. You were so jealous and sad that he was spending more time with HER than you so deep down you wanted him to feel pain like the pain you felt when he was with her._

Star sat down, holding her head as she started to cry. "Please. Stop thinking."

 _Monster killer._

"Stop," she beg. Star hugged her knees and bury her head into it, crying the pain away. The green in her heart cheeks and her wand started to glow brighter.

* * *

"Star did what now?" asked Moon.

Glossaryck was floating next to her as they walk in the narrow corridors of the castle. "She lost control of her emotions again," Glossaryck answered. "I fear her contact with Ludo's wand must have made her situation worse."

"Well that explains the screaming earlier," Moon responded, remembering her daughter had yelled at her. "So where is she?"

"I don't know," answered Glossaryck. "She just ran off."

"Hopefully time alone will cool her thoughts," Moon suggested, hoping for the best.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this," spoke Glossaryck. "The queen shouldn't get involved the princess training, I know you have other important duties to deal with."

"Well you shouldn't have gotten captured by Ludo," spoke Moon.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do with that ugly bird?" asked Glossaryck. "Having him out there with Mewnian Magic while kings and queens from other kingdoms are coming to Mewni for the annual meeting can have consequences."

Moon stopped walking, realizing he is right. She has to show strong force and secure the kingdom from Ludo, she can't have him attacking Mewni again. "You're right, Jeffrey!"

A man in Mewnian uniform quickly appeared in front of Moon.

"Yes your majesty?" he spoke with his eyes close.

"Go inform Fendrel that the queen orders him to take his strongest troops and march into the woods. I want him to question every monster until one of them informs him Ludo's whereabouts."

"Yes, your majesty," Jeffrey walked away to deliver the message.

Glossaryck looked unsure with this idea, "Are you sure this is the best idea right now? Fendrel harbors extreme prejudice against the monsters, his actions will anger the monsters even more."

"I'm aware of that, Glossaryck." Moon spoke. "But I'm counting that he will intimidate the monsters and Ludo from attacking Mewni while our visitors are here."

Glossarcyk lets out a sigh, "I hope for the best."

* * *

"Ta Da!" Janna said with excitement as she presented one of the extra Flash suits she made.

"It look a lot like the original," commented Jackie as Marco grabbed it to get a better look.

"I'm still coming up with things to add to the suit so it can be flashier," Janna smirked, "Pun intended."

"Well at least I don't have to wear the suit that Grodd ruined," Marco said.

"Speaking of which," Jackie spoke. She pulled out some small devices from her backpack. "These are designed to block radio and neural transmissions. All I need to do is hook this up to a headset and Grodd won't be able to get in your head again."

Marco smiled, "Thanks. Both of you."

"Don't mention it," Janna said.

The computers started beeping. "I swear it's like the criminals know when we're having a moment," spoke Jackie. All three getting sick and tired of being interrupted.

"Meta or regular?" asked Marco.

Janna looked at the computers, "Meta. Oh and its our old friend Girder."

Marco let out a frustrated groan, "I'm not in the mood to have my bones broken again."

"Then break his steel," Jackie said.

"Last time I check he doesn't have super strength," Janna said to her friend. "Or an armored skin."

"No but he does have super speed," Jackie stated.

"Meaning?" Janna asked.

"Means I don't need to out brute him," Marco spoke, understanding what his girlfriend is saying. "I just need to be at the right right velocity to break through his metal skin."

"And speed!" Janna said.

"They're the same thing, Janna" Jackie corrected her friend, who felt embarrass. "Go and hold off Girder. I'll calculate the speed and distance you're going to need to break his metal skin."

"And I'll make quips through the mic since I spend most of my school days in detention," Janna joked.

Marco nodded at both of them and ran off to meet Girder. Jackie got to work on the computer to calculate the velocity and distance Marco is going to need to break Girder's skin while Janna watched.

* * *

Bivolo stayed behind on the lobby to watch the hostages while Girder did his thing to break through the metal vaults for the loot. Bivolo was eating the candy on a banker's desk while he waited.

"Banks have a lot of money and yet they keep buying these cheap ass candies," Bivolo remarks.

A swoosh sound echoes throughout the lobby, Bivolo looks up to see the Flash had appeared. "Girder!" He shouts.

"Girder is busy at the moment," Bivolo spoke, catching Marco's attention. "But I'll happy to direct you to the manager." He pulls out his gun to show the Flash that he is armed.

"And who are you?" Marco asked.

"Me? I'm just the guy keeping an eye at these hostages while Girder gets the money," he points the gun at two male bankers.

"Please don't!" said one of the bankers, both raised their hands.

"Hey. Leave them alone," Marco quickly shouted at Bivolo. "It's me who you want to hurt."

"Actually, its they who are going to hurt you," Bivolo corrects. He looks at the two bankers eyes, his pupils turn red as well as the two bankers. "The Flash believes that you're took weak to stand up to yourselves."

"Weak!" shouted one of the male banker.

Marco looks at them confused, _What the hell is going on right now?_

"Let's see who's weak, you little man," said the other banker. Both of them stood up and walked toward the Flash with their fists clenched, ready to pick a fight.

"Whoa. Guys!" Marco shouted as he raised his hands at them, "I don't want to hurt you guys."

"Well, we do," said one of them. One tries to hit him on his face, but Marco quickly dodges it. The other tries the same thing, but Marco dodges it as well.

Bivolo watches in amusement as the two bankers try to beat up the Flash while the speedster quickly dodges their attacks. Marco was on the defensive because he does not want to hurt them.

Girder walks next to Bivolo with bags of loot, "Okay we have the museum to hit next and we're out of this city." He notices Bivolo looking at the Flash dodging two bankers' assault. "What the hell is going on?"

"The Flash came here to stop you, but I got these boys to hold him off," Bivolo answered.

"Well they're not going to hold him off for long, even if he's holding back." Girder changes to his metal skin and was about to enter the fight until Bivolo blocks him with arm to stop him.

"And risk the cops to show up with their meta weapons while you're stuck in a fight with the Flash?" Bivolo brings a good point.

Girder skin turns back to normal, "You got a better idea?"

Bivolo smirks, "Thought you never ask."

Meanwhile, Marco continue to dodge the bankers attacks. There missed punches are tiring them down, but not fast enough. "I'm getting sick of this." Using his super speed he quickly takes them to the nearest pillar and ties them up telephone wires. "Go to an anger management class after this." He told the two struggling bankers.

Gunshots are fired in the room, startling Marco. He turned around to see Bivolo had fired gunshots to the ceiling. "Attention hostages!" Bivolo shouts, "Can I please have your attention!"

Marco realizes what he is trying to do, "No, don't look at him!"

But it was too late, Bivolo pupils turn red and so did all the bankers, employees, and clients. "Now, fight."

Almost immediately, all the hostages started fighting each other with such ferocity. Bivolo smirked at the chaos this riot is creating, he looks at the Flash, "I suggest you call the riot police." He walks away to the exit.

Girder looks at the Flash as well, "You got lucky punk, I would have killed you this time." He walks away to Bivolo's direction.

Marco looks at the riot going on in front of him. At least 30 people are fighting each other and throwing slurs at each other, with the intention to kill one another. "This is just crazy."

"Marco!" Jackie spoke through the comms. "You have to run the distance of 5.3 miles while running at Mach 1 speed to break Girder's metal skin!"

Marco places his hand on his ear, "Yeah, that is not going to help right now."

"What's going on?" asked Janna.

"A meta that was with Girder got these people angry and now they are trying to kill each other."

"How?" asked Jackie.

"I'll explain later, but I got to stop this riot." Marco responds.

"Well you're going have to subdue them," Jackie states the obvious.

"But I don't want to hurt them. It's not their fault," Marco states.

"Well either you stop them or this is going end up like that church scene in _The Kingsman."_ Janna responds.

Marco lets out a sigh, "You're right." A flicker of lightning goes through his eyes, "I'm sorry."

He starts running around the room to subdue the people, either by tying them up or knocking them out. He stops a woman from trying to stab a man with a sharpen pencil. He knocks out a man who was choking another man with a telephone wire. He ties up two women who were trying to shank each other with the stilettos of their heels.

When all is done, he stops in the middle of the lobby. The room that was filled with the sound of anger shouting and fighting was now fill with the sound of moaning and groaning.

"Well that's done. I hope you guys didn't take this personal," he runs back home.

* * *

In his new hideout, Grodd is finishing the final touches of his devices. He was currently working on a metal, golden painted helmet with a spike on the top. Beside him there was golden painted armored created for his size, with electrical charges planted in them.

Grodd looked outside his window, looking at the city. He growl at it, he hated the city and hated its inhabitants. He has suffered under its care for far too long and he's about to make it pay for its sins real soon.

The neurotransmitter prototype has been successfully planted on his helmet, it would allow him to increase his telepathic powers output and reach. And he knows how he is going to test it out. During his brief encounters with the Flash, he notices that he has allies to talk to through his ear comms. Those comms have radio waves and he was able to trace it back to the outskirts of LA, in a small town named Echo Creek.

Grodd is going to turn the Flash's allies against him.

* * *

"So the people just started getting angry and fought each other?' questioned Janna.

Marco had return and debrief them on what exactly happened at the bank, "Pretty much."

"All he had to do was to turn his pupils red?"

"Yep."

"According to the Color Wheel chart; red symbolizes energy, war, rage, strength, and power," Jackie spoke, reading information about color. "It's possible that this meta has the power to manipulate people's emotions by using rainbow colors."

"Like a Rainbow Raider?" asked Marco.

"Corny, but it fits." Janna says. "What's the color for sadness?"

Jackie looks at her computer, "Dark purple."

"Good to know," Janna responds.

"We got to stop this guy, the anger he puts on people encourages them to kill," Marco states. "I've dealt people with anger issues before and believe me, they can be destructive."

"And don't forget our big Girder problem," Janna reminds the group.

"What did you said about breaking Girder's metal skin again?" Marco asks Jackie.

"Oh yeah," Jackie began typing on the computer. "I calculated your mass and the density of Girder's metal skin, which I assume it has the same density of regular steel, and the results show you need to run 5.3 miles at Mach 1 speed to break his skin."

"I have to break the sound barrier just to take down Girder?"

"Super sonic karate punch," Janna states. "That's a hell of a finishing blow."

"I'll admit, that would be pretty rad." Jackie agrees.

"So take down Girder at Mach 1 speed and avoid Rainbow Raider's eyes," Marco summarizes their discussion. "That should be easy."

"You think the Super sonic karate punch is going to work on a huge telepathic gorilla?" asked Janna, reminding everyone of the elephant in the room.

"It better, nothing I throw at him seems to faze Grodd," Marco states.

"By the way, I've been researching on the word 'Grodd,' because I swear that name sounded familiar," Jackie interjects. She pulls up a webpage on the computer, "And this is what I found."

"'The Central Zoo?'" Marco read the title.

"It was an old zoo in downtown LA before it was close by the city," Jackie explains. "I've been there once and it was terrible."

"Oh yeah," Janna remembers a time when she visited the zoo. "All the animals had these sad look in their eyes."

"Anyway, the city closed it down due to outdated infrastructure, disease, lack of treatment for the animals, and a investigation revealed that there were illegal experimentation on the animals," Jackie continued.

"That's horrible," Marco states, he hates when creatures are hurt for no reason.

"And our dear friend Grodd was in the gorilla exhibit. After the Particle Accelerator explosion, the city did a count on how many gorillas the zoo claimed to have, and found that one was missing," Jackie finished.

"Some backstory," Janna chimes in. "Experimenting and terrible living conditions, I actually for sorry for the ape."

"So all that pain and images I feel and see when Grodd whammy me it's just the pain and experimenting that he went through," Marco surmises. "That is a lot of pain."

"Poor Grodd," Jackie state, "He just in pain."

"And now that pain turned to anger," Marco states. "What he been through is something no living thing should go through, but it doesn't justify his actions. He's going to turn that pain and anger into something destructive and roll it down on the city. We have to find him before he hurts anyone else, including himself." Marco knows how anger and pain makes people do things they don't mean to do, hurting those closest to you.

"Well, let's find our missing hairy friend," Janna states for everyone.

* * *

Glossaryck floated next to Moon and River as kings and queens from other kingdoms came for the annual 'Meeting of the Royals' in Mewni. Moon and River greeted them as they walked into the castle. There was the King and Queen of Musa. The Queen of Soltez, the Royal family of Hazel, and among others.

"Welcome to Mewni," Moon said every time they passed her. "Has Star return?" she asked Glossaryck between greeting her visitors.

"No, she hasn't," answered Glossaryck.

"Mayble our little girl is just blowing off steam," River theorize.

"I hope so," says Moon.

Coming to view was King Ponyhead and his daughter, Princess Ponyhead. "Greetings Queen Moon and King River," King Ponyhead greeted.

"Hello King Ponyhead," responds River. "Its always pleasure to have you."

"Hey Mister and Mrs. Buttferly, and book dude," Princess Ponyhead says.

"Hello Princess Ponyhead," Moon answers. "It's always a pleasure to have Star's friends around."

"Where is B-Fly?" she asks. "Me and home girl got some talking to do."

Moon and River looked at each other nervously. "She's uh doing something magically important," Moon quickly responds. "She'll be back when she's done."

"Yes," River agrees. "In some magical, forbidden room in the castle!" Both Butterflys nod and smile.

Princess Ponyhead raises her eyebrow at them, "Okay. Well tell her to hurry up or I'll barge in anyway. These meetings bored the heck out of me." King and Princess Ponyhead floated into the castle.

Moon and River let out a sigh of relief. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," commented Glossrayck.

All three soon saw the Magic High Commission approaching them. "Ah great," groaned Moon. "I forgot about them."

Hekapoo, Rhombulus, Lekmet, and Omnitraxus approached the three. "Moon," spoke Hekapoo. "Good to see you again."

"Always a pleasure," said Moon, but her tone said otherwise.

"Glossaryck," Hekapoo acknowledges Glossaryck's return. "Nice to see you have return."

"Yes, well I decided to take vacation from all the red tape," he sarcastically states. "Rhomby? It's that a new diamond? Or you decided to bathe for once?"

Rhombulus was getting angry, but Hekapoo speaks up before he did anything stupid. "Enough, no acting like a child in this meeting, Rhombulus."

"Me?!" Rhombulus states.

Hekapoo gives him a stare, shutting him down.

"Ugh! Fine!" He enters the castle grumbling with Omnitraxus and Lekmet behind him.

"Where is Star?" asked Hekapoo.

"Doing her Butterfly duties?" responded Moon coldly.

"I see," Hekapoo responds. "Well I wish she can make in time, I'm sure everyone expects a lot from the future queen of Mewni."

Hekapoo enters the castle to join everyone else. Moon, River, and Glossaryck looked at each other, concerned about Star's whereabouts.

"I'm going to find Star and make sure she's alright," Glossaryck states.

"Are you sure?" questioned Moon. "You're going to miss the meeting."

"I've already missed a couple of meetings," Glossaryck stated. "I'm sure I could miss one more." He floats off to find his pupil.

* * *

Star is walking in the woods with no destination in mind, hoping the a stroll would clear her thoughts; it wasn't.

"Why is this so hard?!" Star shouted to herself. She can feel the Dark Magic coursing through her body, becoming more and more corrupt.

 _It doesn't have to be hard,_ said her thought. _Just let in and you'll feel so much better._

Before Star can shut herself down again, a couple of voices caught her attention.

"Hey Mewnian, what are you doing in our land?!" said a monster.

"Yeah?! Came here to take more of it?!" another one commented.

Star turned around to see a couple of monsters, all looking mad that a mewnian is passing through their homes. "Look I'm having a really bad day! Any monster that gets in my way will wish they were never born." She angrily states.

The monster soon had fear in their faces, "Holy Medusa, its the princess!" one states.

"She's here for more blood, run!" all monsters ran.

Star looked at them in shock and hurt, she suddenly remembers the monster she had killed. _You see that. They already know you are a monster. Why fight it?_

Star looks at her green glowing wand and shuts her eyes, "I suppose you're right." She opens her eyes with a serious look, her pupils were now green.

 _That's it girl._

* * *

Girder and Bivolo walked inside the museum, hoping to steal the rare diamond that was being proudly display without drawing too much attention.

"How are we going to steal the diamond without being noticed?" questioned Girder. "It has state of the art security."

"Oh the manager have access to the diamond's security codes," answered Bivolo.

"Right, like the manager is just going to open up the display and hand us the diamond," Girder sarcastically stated.

"Actually, that is exactly what's going to happen," Bivolo states. Girder gives him a weird look.

The duo spots the female manager alone at her desk doing some paper work, "Time to get our prize." Bivolo proclaims. They walk up over to the manager, "Excuse me, miss?"

The manager looks up at the duo, "Can I help you with something?"

Bivolo pupils turns orange and so does the managers'. "I would love to get that crystal diamonds that's is display in the geology exhibit."

The manager smiles at them, "Yes I would love to help you with that." The manager gets up and starts walking toward the diamond.

Girder gives surprise look to Bivolo, "What? I can do more than just make people angry." The two starts following the manager.

The manager starts putting her access code on the diamond display to deactivate its' security. Once that's done, she opens it up and grabs the diamond. "Would that be all?"

"Yes, thank you," Bivolo was about the grab the diamond from her when a red streak zoom passed between them, causing Bivolo and Girder to spin mid air and fall to the ground.

The Flash stops next to the manager while Girder and Bivolo groaned on the floor. "Get out of here with the diamond," Marco tells the manager.

The manager smiles at him, "I would love to that as well." She leaves the exhibit with the diamond in hand.

"How did you knew we were here?," asked Bivolo as both he and Girder got up.

"I've overhead you two talking about hitting the museum back at the bank," the Flash answers. "With the loot you already stole today, why continue? Its greed all you guys can think about in those small brain of yours?"

"Living of the grid isn't cheap, Red." Girder answers. "That loot is suppose to support our lifestyles after we leave LA for good."

"Leaving LA? What? Planning to move to Keystone City or something?" asked Marco.

"I was thinking of a small town in Arizona," Bivolo stated.

"I don't plan in being in this city with that gorilla already planning its demise," Girder states.

Marco got into serious look, "Grodd? Do you what know he's planning?"

"Oh you shouldn't worry about him. You won't live long enough to see his endgame," He turns into metal and charges at the Flash.

Marco dodge his charge and runs to his side, starts speed punching him to tired him down but not hard enough so his metal won't break his bones.

Marco runs out of the way when Girder turns to soccer punch him. He stops in front him and was about to resume his attack when a gunshot is heard.

"Whoa," Marco states as he leans back to avoid the bullet, going all slow motion to him. The bullet barely misses it, he looks to see Bivolo had fire the shot. Bivolo fires some more and Marco starts running in the room avoiding the bullets. They only end up hitting the walls, glass, and display.

One bullet hits Girder and it bounces off his metal skin. Girder looks at him with an annoy look.

"Sorry," Bivolo apologizes.

Marco runs up to Bivolo during that moments and drags him down to the ground. "Now stay!"

"You shouldn't," Bivolo shoots back.

Before Marco can react, Girder has gotten behind him and punches him to the wall. Marco slams to it and crashes onto the floor. "Just like last time, huh Flash?"

Marco groans in pain, he looks up at Girder and lightning flickers in his eyes, "No, it isn't."

He runs out of the building. "Running away again?!" Girder shouts at him.

Marco keeps running further and further away from the museum.

"Are you going to do it?" asks Jackie through his ear piece.

'Yes," he answers.

"Super Sonic Karate Punch!" exclaims Janna.

Marco stops in the middle of a street, "Is this far enough?"

"That's 4.1 miles, you got to be a 1.2 miles further," Jackie answers.

"Alright," Marco starts running a few more moments and stops in an alley. "Here,?"

"Perfect," Jackie states.

Marco turns to face the museum's direction, he gets into a runner's position.

"Now break the sound barrier!" Janna orders.

Marco starts running to the museum, trying to run faster than he ever ran before.

Back at the museum. "Let's find that manager and grab our diamond," Girder orders.

Bivolo nods. A loud boom catches their attentions, "What the hell was that?"

Girder looks at the direction the sound came from, he stays in his metal form just in case.

Suddenly, the door busts open as Marco jumps into the air with his fist aimed at Girder. His fist lands on Girder's face, cracking his metal skin. His metal skin disappears, both crashes into the floor hard.

"Super Sonic Karate Punch, baby!" Janna shouts in excitement.

"That hurt more than I thought it would," Marco groaned as he slowly stood up.

A hand grabs his shoulder and Marco turns around to see Bivolo in front of him. His pupils turn red and so does Marco's, "You got anger in you, don't you Flash?"

Marco stares at him with red eyes for a few seconds before he shakes his head. His eyes turn back to normal, "You bet I do." he punches Bivolo on his face, knocking him out. "Now that didn't hurt as much." He stares at Bivolo's unconscious body for a second.

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that," Girder said in pain, still lying on the floor.

Marco turns and walks over to him, "You're done Girder."

"It doesn't matter if I'm done, you're still going to lose," Girder states.

Marco looks at him confused, his anger also rising.

"I've heard how Grodd badly beat you. How you were nothing but a rag doll to him."

Marco's anger was growing.

"He's going to humiliate you in front of this city all because you are not good enough to stop him."

That triggers Marco's rage. "AAARRGH," Marco lets a rage yell as he punches Girder face, knocking him out. He starts breathing heavily, virtually exhaling and inhaling the anger. "I'm good enough to beat you," he says with malice in his voice. He runs out of the building.

"I thinks we should celebrate," Janna tells Jackie. "Two metas for the price of one."

Jackie smiles at her, "Yeeesss, a little party."

The sound of a sonic boom catches their attention.

"What was that?" asks Janna.

Jackie looks at the computer to see Marco stats, "It's Marco. He's running faster than Mach 1."

"Already?" Janna states.

"Marco? Is something wrong?" Jackie asks.

Marco doesn't respond, his anger blinds him from his surroundings, having no intention in stopping.

"You've passed us. Where are you going?" Jackie asks.

Again, he doesn't respond. He is so focus on running that he doesn't notice a blue and white energy forming around him. Suddenly in a blue and white flash, he disappears.

"Marco?!" Jackie says in surprise.

"What happen?' asks Janna.

"He's... gone."

* * *

Out in the wild, a blue and white flash appears and out comes out Marco. "Whoa," he states. "Where am I?" He looks around to see a scary, but familiar forest in front of him. As he walked closer, something in further in the distance come to view, it was a huge castle. "I'm on, Mewni?" Red flashes through his eyes.

 **An angered induce speedster stuck in a dimension with corrupted magical princess, next chapter is going to a Star Vs. Flash chapter. Who is going to snap out of their state first before one of them kills the other? Did you know that orange represents enthusiasm, determination, fascination, and happiness? Leave in a review as always, feedback always welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

"How do we lose a speedster?!" shouted Janna as Jackie frankly search for Marco in the computers.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Jackie as she typed on the computers.

"Did we just lose his signal?" asked Janna.

"No, the computers would have told us if we loss his signal or if his suit was damaged again," answers Jackie. "He's just... gone."

There was a knock on the door, both Jackie and Janna were startled. They quickly started hiding evidence of their Flash operation, ridding hi tech equipment and pulling up school friendly web pages. Janna jumped into the couch and Jackie stayed near her computer, both acting casually.

Marco's mom opened the door carrying a silver plate with three cups of lemonade. "I'm coming in," she proudly stated.

"Oh hey Mrs. Diaz," Janna spoke nervously. "What brings you here?"

"I live here," she answers. "You girls and Marco have been spending a lot of time up here recently, what are you kids been up too?" She looks and sees a human sized mannequin. "And with that?"

Jackie looks at the mannequin Marco uses to put his suit, "Oh uhh," she looks at Janna and quickly comes up with an answer, she whispers 'I'm sorry' to her, "Janna has been teaching us how to sew." She gestures to the sewing supplies.

Janna makes a shock and betrayal face.

"Really?" asked Angie. "I didn't know Janna can sew."

Janna answers back nervously, "Yep, its a passion. Marco and Jackie wanted to know how to craft clothes."

"That's sweet of you Janna, Marco always liked hand-made materials," She places the lemonade on the desk next to Jackie. "Anyway I've brought lemonade for everyone. Where is my little handsome man?"

Jackie and Janna got nervous again, "Oh he went to buy some more wool for our sewing machine." Jackie lied.

"But his bike is still here?' Mrs. Diaz questioned.

"He wanted to run," Janna did not lie.

"Okay," she bought it, "Tell Marco to sew Christmas sweaters for everyone for the holidays, everyone would look so cute in our Christmas paintings." Mrs. Diaz is leaving the room. "Have fun girls, but not too much fun." She closes the door.

Jackie lets out a sigh of relief, she turns to Janna who was looking at her angrily.

"Now I'm going to have to kill you," Janna says.

"Later," Jackie responds. "We have to find Marco."

* * *

Ludo was walking in the forest with his animal minions as well as the book and his wand. He was excited, Mewni will soon belong to him.

Ludo lets out a maniacal laugh, "I've been dreaming for this moment since I hatched from my egg!" Ludo exclaims.

" _It's good to have high ambitions,"_ the wand spoke to him.

"I'll use Eclipsa's ultimate power grab spell on Mewni when all the royals from every kingdom are currently visiting for their annual meeting. All magical dimensions will know to bow down to me!" Ludo proudly exclaim.

A yellow lightning zoomed past him, the momentum sending him flying and screaming to a bush nearby. He sticks out his head, "What was that?!"

* * *

Marco has been running round the forest and outside the forest unaware of his surroundings, trying to recreate the momentum that brought him here to Mewni and hopes that it would take him back to Earth. But to no avail.

He stops some where in the forest, frustrated that he was still in Mewni. "How the hell did this happen! It would be cool if I know how I did it; it might come in handy later, but I can't be here." Marco did not wanted to be seen, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself.

"I think I'm going to have to steal a dimensional scissor," Marco surmises. Mewni is obviously the best place to look for one, but he doubts any regular mewnian citizen would have one lying on top of their drawers. The only beings in Mewni that had scissors were members of the Butterfly court or rogue monsters.

"I can't just walk into the castle and steal a pair of scissors," Marco remembers what Star said to him through the phone. How she didn't want to see him right now because he wast part of the 'problem.' "It's not my fault she can't control her emotions," Marco angrily spoke to himself. "Finally I get with Jackie and she starts having these feelings that made her go back to Mewni!"

After his mini rant he lets out a sigh, "Focus Marco, you're still stuck here." He consider his second option, finding a monster that had a pair of scissors and one came to mind. "I got to find Buff Frog." He starts walking deeper into the forest.

* * *

Star is walking in the forest with the dark magic now fully consumed her, her eyes and heart cheeks were green and every step she took left behind footprints made from green fire. Forest creatures ran out the way as she walked. She was heading to Mewni with no intentions.

"This isn't so bad," Star said to herself. "With a little training on Dark Magic I would be able to live with this. Sure I won't become queen and the Butterfly lineage will end, but I'm free."

Star wonder what she would do with her life now, something that doesn't require her hurting people. "Will, maybe a little," said Star. "Maybe I can own a warnicorn farm in Earth and I could employ my friends. I would have Jackie and Marco clean their excretes," Star sadistically smile at her little intention.

 _Okay, someone needs to teach you on how to be evil,_ her thought said.

"Hey, my evil is going to be Star evil, not boring evil like conquer worlds or destroy the universe." Star spoke back.

 _And what is going to be 'Star evil'?_

"Sugar burritos, opening tabs in other people's identity, prank calling, or whatever I feel like. "

* * *

Marco walked through the forest, karate chopping thick vines out of the way with his hands, hoping he'll find Buff Frog or at least a monster who has dimensional scissors. He didn't want to waste his energy running, he'll save that went he gets into trouble.

"No wonder why the monsters hate Mewnians, I'll hate people too if they forced me to live in this environment," Marco commented. He always hated the Mewnian forest; full dangerous critters, damp looking, and he almost lost his parents to the forest that one time. Even with his powers, he still felt uneasy being here.

Besides the forest, Marco's mind wonder to the monsters in Mewni. When he first met Star, after all that hating her for coming into his life drama, he was excited to have her because that meant actual danger in his life due to the fact he was going to fight monsters. That sounded exciting because at first Star kept telling him they were monsters, they're naturally evil so its okay to fight them and not try to reform them. But then he learned about Mewnian independence day, and he found out about the monster massacre holiday that mewnians proudly celebrate and reenact. The story of foreigners arriving in new land, killing and forcing its natives from their homes, its a story familiar back at his home. Buff Frog proves that these monsters are like everyone else, they're just struggling to survive in a Mewnian world that undermines their existence. At least Star figure this out too, but she still has some prejudice against the monsters and Marco knows that the rest of Mewni have more prejudice against them; River's favorite hobby is hunting monsters.

"I always thought that Mewni was a fantasy world, an amazing one to live in," Marco spoke. "Like the Mushroom Kingdom from those Mario games. But even with all that magic, it is no different from Earth."

Speaking of monsters, Marco moved some bushes out of the way and wondered into a monster village.

"Well, I guess this is a good place to start," Marco walks into the monster villages. The houses are either made from clay or were inside trees, no two houses look the same. Monsters, both adults and kids, that were outside doing their duties turn to see a stranger dress in red wandering into there camp.

"Excuse me," Marco said nervously. "Do any of you have any dimensional scissors I can borrow?" The monsters start circling him, curious of this stranger. "You see I got stuck in this dimension and I'm trying to get home."

He sees a group of monsters walking toward's him and one them he recognizes instantly. It was the flying giant fly named Boo Fly, the monster that use to work with Ludo and kidnapped him for Toffee. Next to him were three other monsters he didn't recognize but seem to be part of his crew: a big, buff grey monster with a dog looking face, bull horns, eye patch and a bone sticking out his mouth, a smaller bird looking monster with a turtle shell, and a purple female monster that looks like a porcupine. Marco eyes turn red and brace himself for combat, "Not this time Boo Fly," Marco mutter to himself angrily.

"Are you that red speedster that was with Buff Frog?" asked Boo Fly.

"Yes I am," replied Marco with narrow eyes, ready to make his move.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! We're huge fans!" Boo Fly says.

The red in Marco eyes went away, this was a complete surprise to him. "Wait? You are?"

"Yeah we are!" shouted the dog looking monster. "Name's Dogbull, it's a honor to meet you." He grabs Marco's hand and starts shaking it.

"We heard how you completely destroyed the Mewnian force shield and saved Buff Frog from the King," spoke the purple porcupine monster.

"Someone that can beat Mewnian and their magic that's not Ludo gives us hope," spoke the turtle/bird monster.

"Wait?" asked Marco "You guys know Buff Frog?"

"Yeah we do," answers Dogbull. "Old Monster Dad have been part of our team for a while."

"That's great," says Marco excited. "Do you know where he is? I need to ask him for something."

The four monsters look at each other, "Yeah, we haven't seen him in a while." Boo fly answers.

Marco hopes get crush, "How come?"

"He said he's going to lay low to protect his children because of what has been happening here," Dogbull continues for Boo Fly. "And good thing too, it has been really tough for us monsters right now, well _tougher."_

"The Queen send Fendrel and his goons to the forest to persecute the monsters to reveal where Ludo is, but what they are really doing is showing their strength by intimidating us." Boo Fly continues.

"Who's Fendrel?" asked Marco

"That Mewnian scum is a general in the mewnian army and he has a deep hatred of us monsters. His elite soldiers share his sentiments," Dogbull explained with anger in his voice.

"He has been beating monsters, destroying our homes, and chasing us deeper in the forest," Boo Fly interjects. "Is Mewnians like him that makes the prejudice of us monsters worse. They continue to expand their own lands by pushing us deeper into uninhabitable land; taking all the good soil to grow their foods, hunting a lot of animals that we eat. There was a time were we monsters ruled these lands peacefully, no mewnians, no violence if you can believe that. But that was so long time ago, before the first mewnians arrived. It was easy for them to paint us as these savages, large brutes and scary looking, so they can justify all the massacres we've been through. Sure we've done some terrible things too in response, but what choice do we have? Some of them hunt us down for sport. Do you know how it is to be hated just by the way you look?"

Marco kept his head down, anger rising and red eyes glowing. He may be a meta, but he is also Mexican-American. Xenophobia in America has been in a rise due to recent events and he has experience a few instances where he was automatically judged and stereotyped. He never has, and probably will never will go through what Mewnian monsters have been through, but he does know how it feels to be hated base on how he looks. "Yes," Marco answered with malice. "I do."

"And its monsters like Ludo that makes it worse," Dogbull says. "He doesn't care about saving us monsters, all he cares is about power."

Boo fly nods, "Yep. He's going to treat us like peasants like the Butterfly family. No corn and terrible living conditions."

Marco becomes more puzzle, "What do you mean?"

"The corn here is delicious and nutritious, but it's luxury for both monsters and regular peasants," spoke the purple monster. "The magical force field around the corn fields isn't just to keep the monsters out, but also regular mewnians."

"Yeah, it belongs solely to the Butterfly family and they only feed it to members of their court or visitors." The turtle bird monster interjects. "The only time a regular mewnian peasant can some is if they win it in some annual game where they fight each other for it to the amusement of the Butterfly family."

"And every time the kingdom expands is mostly because the next queen wants to build a new tower for their already massive castle. Have you noticed how humongous their castle is?"

Marco thought about it, it is enormous for three Butterflys. It makes up more than half the city. "Yeah, it's pretty crazy."

"That's all the expense of the peasants, they live in that small, cramp town that is constantly dirty. I mean look at this village! It is a lot cleaner than the town!" Dogbull exclaims.

Marco started to think what they were saying, and putting the pieces together from all that time he experienced Mewnian lifestyle. There is truth of what the monsters are telling him. He remembers that time when Star took his family to Mewni for his parents anniversary. Though they were in the Mewnian town for a little while, it was unsanitary place to live in. There were trash and feces in the streets, domestic animals were free to roam anywhere, the houses look beat down and unsafe. Also the few people they met looked miserable and unclean, one young boy was eating s blue rat raw. Everything look cramp and dirty while the Butterfly's castle looked massive and clean. With all that magic that can create amazing wonders, shouldn't it be use to better the lives of mewnians? As for the corn, he only seen members of the royal family eat them, there was no single corn in the streets of Mewni. Marco ate some corn during the Butterfly-Johansen picnic, and all his friends ate corn when they 'celebrated' Mewnian independence day, but they are all friends with Star so he had connections that he didn't know of.

This made Marco more angry, "That's horrible!" he shouted. "All that time I've spent in Mewni and I never even notice."

"It's very easy to get fool by the Butterfly's display of Mewnian magic," said Boo Fly. "Of all the kingdoms, Mewni has the most powerful magic and strongest army. So they can get away with anything."

"So are you going to help us?" asked the purple monster.

Marco thought for a second, he can't let this slide but he already has a lot in his plate right now. Hearing the truth of Mewni is making his blood boil, but right now his anger is mostly directed to something else; Grodd.

"I'll see what I can do," replied Marco vaguely. He didn't want to disappoint the monsters, he wanted them to keep a little bit of hope. "But my world is in serious trouble right now."

"How so?" asked a curious, little monster.

Marco couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of the little monster. "You see there this mon-" Marco stop before he said that word. "uh, gorilla that has these insane powers and is trying to use them to take over my home."

"That sounds familiar," replies the purple monster.

"Well, I think you can beat him." The little monster replies.

Marco smiles at the little monster, "Thank you." Marco says his goodbyes and starts walking toward the forest. _I guess I'm going to have to break into the castle and steal a pair of scissors. Funny how the world changes when you see it from a different perspective._ Marco was about to use his super speed when he hears a man voice from the monster village.

"Alright monsters, don't bother hiding this time!" The sounds of marching soon followed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked a bored Janna. She was lying on the couch playing with a pencil in her hands.

Jackie was implanting a small silver device into a headset. "Working on these headsets that would prevent Grodd from taking over Marco's mind."

"And how is that going to help us find Marco right now?" Janna questions her friend's intentions.

"It's not," Jackie sighed. "It's keeping me occupied. We can't find Marco and neither the computers, so we can only hope that he'll come back soon enough."

"He always does," Janna interjects, adding hope to her friend.

After Jackie finishes putting the final touches on the headset, she puts it on. "Perfect fit." She turns to Janna, "What do you think?"

Janna chuckles, "You look like a -" Janna suddenly screams in pains rolls over to the floor, grabbing her head.

"Janna!" Jackie quickly stood up and ran to her side. She kneels beside her and holds her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Just a headache." Janna groans in pain, she suddenly sees images of doctors doing experiments on a hairy creature.

"Are you sure?" Jackie doesn't buy it. "I can call Marco's mom for help."

Janna doesn't respond. Her pupils dilate and she stands up in a robotic fashion.

"Feeling better?"

Janna responds by turning around and punching Jackie on her left cheek.

Jackie stumbles back a bit, grabbing her bruise cheek. "Dude! What the hell?!" Jackie shouts in anger. "Is this about telling Angie that you can sew?! There's nothing to be a shame of it!"

Janna takes her time respond, she finally speaks in a emotionless tone. "I see you came up with a way to block my telepathic powers. Impressive human, I was trying to take control both of you."

Jackie eyes widen as she soon realizes what is going on, "Grodd?!"

"I see you're the smart one of the group," mind controlled Janna quips.

"What do you want with Janna?!" Jackie asked with anger and fear.

"I was eager to meet Flash's allies, so I can watch them tear each other apart." Janna pulls out a pocket knife from her pocket. "I see this human is what your species calls 'problematic.' This primitive weapon shall get the job done." Jannie launches at Jackie.

* * *

Marco creep closer back to the monster village, wanting to see what is going on.

A buff man with short blond hair stood in front of the monsters with his menacing regiment behind him. The monsters grouped together with the stronger ones out in front and weaker oness in the back, a defensive mechanism.

"What do you want, Fendrel?" asked Boo Fly.

 _That's Fendrel?_ Marco thinks to himself. _He does look like a jackass._

"I see you monsters are good at pronouncing words," Fendrel mocks. His regiment laughs. "You know why I'm here."

"We're not in league with Ludo!" Boo fly shouts. "We're just trying to stay out of his war against your kind."

"As far I am concern, all of you are dangerous as Ludo," Fendrel shoots back.

Marco's pupils begins to turn red.

"Search the village, and if anything seems useful to them burn it!" Fendrel ordered. His regiment disperse and starts searching the village.

"You can do this!" shouted Dogbull as he walked toward him.

Fendrel pulls out his sword and points it at his neck, "Do what?" His regiment starts lighting up their torches to burn down the houses. "I'm being merciful today monster, I'm letting your people continue to waste our oxygen."

The little monsters began to hold their parents tightly, afraid of the sight of fire.

"But do make your move," continue Fendrel. "I've always wanted to start the Second Great Monster Massacre for my name will go down in history as the man that finally liberated mewni from the evil vermin!"

A yellow lightning starts zooming around the village, putting out the fires and knocking the mewnian soldiers onto the floor. When the lightning disappears, Fendrel looks around to see his elite regiment lying on the floor unconscious. "What in the name of-" The yellow lightning then passes between Fendrel and Dogbull, knocking the sword out of his hand. Fendrel turn around to see the red speedster vibrating and looking at him menacingly.

"Is not them you should be worry about!" shouted Marco in his distorted voice.

"You!" shouted Fendrel. "You're that red speedster! The one that attacked my king!"

"I see your type is good at remembering things," Marco mocked. The monsters laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you freak!" Fendrel pulls out a a dagger, "In fact, killing you will force the queen to put me in charge of all Mewni's military forces."

"What happens if I humiliate you?" Marco asks. Marco didn't give time for Fendrel to respond, he ran up to him faster than Fendrel can blink his eye and slaps the dagger out of his hand.

Fendrel has no time to react, he tries to punch him his neck which a paralyzing tactic in Mewni but gets side swipe with Marco's fist. Usually Marco gives his opponents a breather between punches so he won't hurt too much, but not this time. His anger wants him to hurt badly.

Speed punch after speed punch, Marco punches him in the stomach, the sides, his face, and anywhere on his upper body. Marco was not going to be in the defensive this time. Marco jumps in the air and does a spin kick, launching him 20 feet. Fendrel lands on his back hard, he doesn't have time to feel the pain when Marco suddenly runs up to him and grabs his right hand. Marco straightens Fendrel's right arm out and punches it down with his other fist, breaking Fendrel's arm the same way Marco's breaks his wooden boards for karate.

Fendrel lets out a painful scream, echoing in the forest. "You maniac!" Fendrel screamed, he bit his lips in pain and was holding back the tears.

"We're not done it," Marco angrily states, his pupils turning red again. He grabs Fendrel by his shirt and runs off with him deeper into the forest.

The monsters cheer as the red speedster leaves with Fendrel, "Kick his ass, speedster!" shouted Boo Fly.

* * *

Glossaryck floated through the forest looking for Star, he can sense a strong presence of Dark Magic in the forest. "Star, where are you? You better not be practicing Dark Magic in front of monsters."

A yellow lightning passes him, the momentum of it causes Glossaryck to spin in circles. Once he stops spinning, Glossaryck shakes his head to get rid of the dizziness. "Now?!" Glossaryck says in frustration. "These speedsters show up in the worse possible time!"

Glossaryck floats after the speedster.

* * *

Star skips happily in the forest, humming to herself as she tries to find a way out of the woods.

"Going to be evil," Star sings to herself. "It's going to be fun, its going to be weird."

The yellow lightnings zooms past Star as well, causing Star to fall on her buttocks.

"Ouch, rude," Star mumbles to herself. She gets up and wipes the dirt off of her. "Speedsters are so rude," Her eyes widen and she quickly turns to face the direction the speedster ran off to. "A speedster!" She smile to herself. "What better way to look so cool in being evil by killing a speedster." She cocks her wand, "Time to have fun with Dark Magic."

She runs after him.

* * *

Marcos stops and lays Fendrel down on the ground facing up, he starts punching Fendrel repeatedly on his face; breaking his nose and teeth, with blood coming out. "I'm bored with you," Marco states, he readies to deliver the final punch. Whether the final punchwill killed him or not didn't bother him right now, he just wanted to express his anger.

He is hit with a green blast that sends flying. Fendrel quickly looks up to see Princess Star Butterfly aiming her wand, "My Princess!" Fendrel quickly stands. "Thank you for-"

"Leave now or you'll get blasted too," Star threaten.

"W-why of course," Fendrel limped away from the scene as fast as he can.

Marco shakes his head and looks up to see Star aiming her wand at him. "Star," Marco says her name with venom in his voice.

He stands up and both Star and Marco begin circling each other.

"First I want to say thank you. I always hated Fendrel and seeing him being badly beaten was a long time dream for me," Stars tells her opponent. "Second, I like your red suit. Third, I hope it's good at hiding your blood because believe me there is going to be a lot of it when I'm done."

"I like to see you try, Star Butterfly" Marco states.

"So you know who I am?"

"I know your kind and what you really are, and believe me you had this coming for a long time."

Marco runs straight towards her and Star shoots a green blast behind her, launching her forward. Both were heading to a head on collision to one another.

* * *

Jackie used the couch's pillow to block mind controlled Janna's knife from stabbing her face. The pocket knife got stuck in the pillow and as Janna struggled to break it free, Jackie push kick her to the floor.

Jackie was panting heavily, for the past few minutes she was dodging Janna's attack and the room was now a mess. It's very hard to fight back when it's your friend that is being controlled.

"Something tells me the Flash is not coming to save you," Janna remarked.

"I don't need the Flash to save me," Jackie shot back. The only way to stop Grodd is to put the headset on Janna, but if Jackie takes of her's she too will be controlled. She only had time to finish one. Jackie looks at the table to see the unfinished second headset. A plan comes to her mind, "Come and me, monkey."

"I am a ape!" shouted Janna. She runs at Jackie, but Jackie kicks her skateboard to Janna's feet. Janna steps on it and trips.

Seizing the opportunity, Jackie grabs the unfinished second headset and a screwdriver. She exits the door and runs downstairs.

"You can't hide from me!" Janna gives chase.

* * *

Star skidded backwards at the red speedster's momentum almost caused her to loose her balance. "Rabid Bunny Blast!" Star's wand shoots out rabid bunnies with sharp teeth and green glow.

Marco runs around the trees to avoid Star's bunny. He stops across from her, "Whirlwind Blast!" Marco mocked Star's trademark spell yelling techniques as he straighten out his arms and spun his hands. He creates two mini whirlwind blasts from his hands that blows Star from her feet.

Flying backwards through the woods, Star shoots a grappling hook out of her wand at a nearby tree. She swings around the tree Indiana Jones style and launches herself back to the speedster.

She rolls forward in the ground and gets on a kneeling position, "Boxing Punch!" A green construct the shape of a boxing glove comes out of her wand and punches Marco in his chest, sending him flying backwards this time. "Ha!" shouted Star in victory. "Bet you didn't saw that coming!"

In the blink of the eye, Marco runs up to Star and pins her to the ground with him on top of her. "But I saw this coming." He replies.

Star grabs him by his neck with her legs and throw him off of her. Both of them gets up, standing close to each other. "Close quarter combat then, huh?" She changes her wand to a mace.

"I suppose," Marco answers.

Star swings her mace at Marco's face, who moves out of the way just at the nick of time. Marco counterattacks with a elbow to her side. Star groans in pain, but ignores it as she tries to repeatedly hit the red speedster with her mace. "I have been train in hand to hand combats by the royal guards and in magic by the greatest mentor ever," Star says as she tries but fail to hit Marco.

"Doesn't matter how well you trained. You can't hit a fast moving target," Marco counters. Star brought her mace over her head and was going to strike it down on the speedster's head, but Marco blocks it with his arm making contact with the mace's handle. "Besides I had training as well." Marco starts speed punching Star repeatedly on her sides, hitting the sweet spots that his karate class taught him about. Suddenly he does a back flip and kicks Star up one foot from the ground. In super speed, Marco lands on his feet first while Star is still off the ground and punches her on her stomach. She is flung back 25 feet, skidding on the ground with her back.

"Ow!" Star states. "Does every red guy know karate!" Star looks up to see the speedster had jump after her, she rolls out the way as Marco feet lands on the spot she was previously lying on. Not giving him the chance to look at her, Star spins with her mace and hits Marco with it hard. He flies towards the bushes, disappearing into it. Star changes her mace back to her wand, "Smoke bomb!" She aims the wand at the ground, a dark grey smoke forms and covers the whole area. "You can't run if you can't see!"

Star walks around the smoke carefully, turning around quickly when she hears the slightest sound trying to get a drop on the speedster before he does on her. "Where are you?" She feels a presence behind her and quickly turns around to fire a green blast, but the presence wasn't the red speedster and the figure just moves out the way.

"I suppose now you're just going to shoot first and ask questions later?" Glossaryck remarks.

"Glossaryck!" Star exclaims. "Oh man, I almost killed you."

"No you didn't," Glossaryck corrects. "Star, you have to come back. The Dark Magic is getting worse."

"No its not," Star corrects him as she goes back wandering around looking for the speedster. "I've decided to be the next Butterfly of Darkness. Getting rid of Dark Magic is real hard, so why bother?"

"Star? Are you listening to yourself?" Glossaryck says to her. "There is still time to get rid the corruption! This isn't you!"

"This could totally be me," says Star. A noise causes her to turn to her right side quickly and fire a green blast at nothing.

"What are you doing anyway?" asked Glossaryck.

"Oh, just trying to kill the red speedster to cement my status as an evil princess," Star answers. "You and mom were right, those speedsters are a challenge."

"You're fighting a speedster!" Glossaryck exclaims. "Star you're not yourself, you have to come home so we can help you.

Star stops looking around and turns to face Glossaryck. "I am myself! You know what? I'm getting sick and tire of people telling me what not to do and what I am. I am Star Butterfly, the Dark Princess and I will do what I plea-" The red streak runs toward Star and takes her deeper into the smoke.

"Okay that's bad," Glossaryck remarks. He floats after them.

* * *

Jackie hid in a small closet in the hallway as she hurried to finish the second headset. She had small cuts and bruises on her body but they were minor, however the Diaz's household was a complete mess. Couches and pillows were torn, cuts on the walls, vases and plates were broken, and the living room TV was smashed. Even though it was Grodd controlling Janna, Janna can surprisingly move fast.

"Come out human," shouted Janna as she wondered around the house looking for Jackie. "You're making it harder then its suppose to be."

Jackie felt she was in a horror/comedy movie, "If I died and this goes on the news, someone its going to turn it into a movie eventually." She continues screwing the headset, getting close to finishing it.

"I am surprise the Flash hasn't showed up yet? For the fastest man alive, he sure takes his time." Janna commented. "I don't think he is going to show. Did something happen to him? It's a shame, I wanted to him to witness first hand as I turn Los Angeles into my own zoo."

Jackie screw in the last bolt and the headset lighted up. "Yes!" Jackie shouted in excitement but quickly covers her mouth.

Janna, who was on the other room, turn around to the direction of Jackie's voice. "There you are," she starts running towards the closet door.

Jackie starts looking around the closet in panic and she spots a golf club, "I'm sorry Janna." She grabs it.

Janna makes it to the door and quickly opens it, "There you ar-" The metal golf club makes contact to Janna's face, she falls backwards and drops the knife.

Jackie doesn't waste time, she gets on top of her and puts the second headset on her head. She gets off of Janna and grabs golf club again, ready to hit her again if this doesn't work. "Janna is that you?"

Janna starts groaning in pain and grabs her forehead as she sits up, "What the hell happen." She spoke in her usual tone.

"Janna!' Jackie shouted out in excitement as she hugged her, "Oh my god. I was so scared."

Janna, confused on the whole situation, slowly hugged back. "What exactly went down? And why are you and the house a mess?"

Jackie breaks free from the hug, "You're going to be so mad."

Before she can explain, the front door opens and Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walks in carrying groceries. "Kids, we brought snacks for you guys can have a something to eat." Mr. Diaz said happily, but quickly turn to shock as both of them see the house all ruin.

Both of them dropped their bags, "What happen?" asked Mrs. Diaz in a tone that was concern instead of angry.

"Uh oh," said Jackie. Explaining this will be difficult.

* * *

Marco stops running and lets go of Star in a section of the forest that was not cover in smoke. "I used the smoke trick before, Star."

"Instant death blast!" green skulls shot out of the wand. Marco runs up and down on trees to avoid them.

He runs by Star and grabs her other arm, "Hope you didn't have a big lunch." He starts running around in circles while dragging Star, making her dizzier then that time she rode the roller coaster in the amusement park they went together. He lets go and Star flies toward a tree.

"Had enough?" asked Marco. Star got up all dizzy and raised her finger, she throws up behind a bush. "Corn?" Marco said as he saw bits of corn in her puke. "What a surprise."

Glossaryck arrived to see the situation in hand.

Star stops throwing up and faces her opponent again. "I just want to say that out every creature I fought in my life you actually lasted longer than any of them, and all by yourself nonetheless."

"Maybe you Butterflys are just used to picking on the weak," Marco shot back, his pupils glowing red again.

Star smiled at him, "Anyone else that is not a Butterfly is already weaker. While you showed strong willpower, there is only one way this can end and that's me being the only one alive."

"Don't do this," Glossaryck said to himself.

"I accepted my Dark Magic ways, I am more powerful than I ever was before and I'm no longer going to hold back." She aims her wand at the red speedster.

"Don't use it," Glossaryck begged quietly.

"I am Star Butterfly; Princess of Darkness and I sentenced you to death!" Star's eyes completely turns green and her wand glows brighter. She starts chanting a ritual in old Mewnian language that sounded a bit demonic.

"The Life Taker spell," Glossaryck says to himself. It is a spell that he took out of the book a long time ago and only taught it to Butterflys he thinks will never use it. It can snuff out the life out of every living thing nearby and the only time it was used was in the Great Monster Massacre.

Marco runs toward her but is shot with a green energy that is streaming out of Star's. He stops in his spot as the green energy that keeps coming out of Star's wand is keeping him from moving forward. "AHH!" Marco felt immense pain everywhere. All around him, vegetation is starting to shrivel up and die.

Marco looks at Star and his anger rises again, his eyes flicker electricity and slowly starts walking towards to Star through the green energy. He feels another source of energy surrounding him; not the magic one coming from Star but something else that felt stronger, and its coming from him.

"What?" Star said in shock as the speedster is slowly walking towards her. "That's not possible!"

"Unbelievable," said Glossaryck. Just like the yellow speedster, he sense a source of energy in this speedster that he never felt before. It was stronger in this one and it was strong enough to counter the Life Taker spell.

Yellow lightning starts flickering around Marco violently as he struggles to overcome the green energy. Letting out a yell, Marco regains his speeds runs up to Star through the green energy and punches her to the floor. "Not strong enough, Star."

Star looks up at the speedster with fear and doubt in her eyes. Glossaryck looks on with a worry look. "Okay, this gone far enough." A pink construct the shape of a fist emerges from his gem and punches Marco to a tree. He then shoots at the tree with a pink laser from his gem, causing the tree to fall on Marco; temporally trapping him.

Glossaryck floats down to Star. "Star. Are you okay?"

Tears form in Star's eyes and she hugs her knees, "I'm still weak." She exclaims as she cries her heart out.

Glossaryck puts his hand on her head to comfort her.

"I accepted the Dark Magic, plan to be a evil princess, and yet I'm still not strong enough!" Star wipes her tears, "I'm still Star the Underestimated."

"That is a good thing," Glossaryck tells her.

Star looks up at him, "What?"

"Being underestimated has always been part of your life. But yet you prove everyone wrong by showing them who you really are. Star you're not the Princess of Darkness nor evil, you are just Star and you got to start accepting that."

Star looks at him, loss in words.

"Loose the Dark Magic and beat him not by the evil Dark Magic way, but by the Star way."

Star looks at Glossaryck and nods. "You're right." She closes her eyes and take a deep breathe.

 _You can't get rid of me,_ her thought said in vain to convince her. _I am part of you._

"No you're not," Star said.

 _We'll meet again._

Star starts thinking about all the amazing and beautiful things in her life. Mewni, Earth, her parents, Glossaryck, Ponyhead, Jackie, Janna, and Marco. Everyone who made her happy, been with her through everything, who makes her 'Star'. The green in her cheeks soon fade away and the pink returns, her wand turns pink as well.

She opens her eyes and the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. "Did it work?" Star asks Glossaryck.

"You tell me?" Glossaryck smiles and gestures at the wand. Star picks up and stands up, feeling free of Dark Magic. She looks at the red speedster who moving and vibrating in effort to escape the tree trunk pinned on top of him.

"You think I can beat him?" Star asks.

Glossaryck smiles at her, "No. But if you're going to lose better to lose as yourself."

Star smiles at Glossaryck.

Marco continues to vibrate and move under the trunk. "This sucks." Taking a deep breath he starts vibrating faster then he ever vibrated before. He feels the electricity flowing right through him and then he starts feeling the air doing the same. He feels his own molecules vibrating and now he felt the tree trunk going through him. "This is new." Marco gets up, little surprise that he phased through the tree trunk.

Star watched him as he stood up, "Speedster!" She calls him out. Marco looks at her. "Let's end this."

"I couldn't agree more," Marco pupils turn red and he runs toward her.

Star takes a deep breathe and starts doing a enchanting spell dance. She aims her wand at the incoming speedster, "Raving Disco Blast!" Disco balls emitting a rainbow of colors flew toward Marco.

Marco stops in his tracks, hypnotized by the colors. His eyes starting changing colors from red to green to blue to purple etc. before it changes back to his normal brown color. He shakes his head and puts his hand on his forehead, "What have I done?" Rainbow Raider's anger had left his body. A disco ball hits him on his chest, causing him to fall onto the ground. He gets up only to be wrapped by a pink lasso coming from Star's wand.

"It's over speedster," Star proclaims.

Marco couldn't believe the situation he got himself into and he felt guilty about it. Something catches his eye however, he spots a pair of dimensional scissors poking out of Star's pocket. He looks at Star with a sincere face, "I'm sorry."

Star is taken back on how unexpected and sincere that was. Marco vibrates himself out of the pink lasso and quickly runs up to Star to grab her scissors.

Star falls to the ground by the momentum of his speed. She looks up to see the speedster open up a portal with her scissors and running inside it; the portal closes. "I guess that's it."

Glossaryck floats next to Star, "Well it could have been a lot worse."

Star looks at him and smiles. Tears form in her eyes as she pulls Glossaryck into a hug, "I'm sorry Glossaryck."

Glossaryck smiles and returns the hug, "Don't be Star, you overcame it."

Star pulls away from the hug and smiles at him, "Let's go to that stupid meeting."

* * *

Ludo raises his wand over his head, green energy is coming out of it and surrounding his body. He open his eyes that were completely green, "It's time."

* * *

Grodd puts on his golden armor and golden helmet. He's disappointed that Flash's allies prevail but that is not going to stop him. He presses a button on his armor and a visible white electrical shield surrounds him before it becomes invisible. "It's time."

 **Does anyone else get the feeling that Mewni is a terrible place? Star makes it look like it's a magical place but every time Marco or a monster experiences it in the canon show, it tools terrible. I'm telling you that place is shady. A little kid eating a rat raw in mewni, that actually happen in the show. Well here's the fight and conclusion, next is the final battle as LA and Mewni faces their darkest hour.**


	13. Chapter 13

Monsters were currently lined up at the presence of Ludo who have arrived at the monster village with his animal minions. He was surrounded with green aura and his eyes were fully black, he has come to recruit monsters for his final crusade.

"Alright monsters! I have a proposition I know you'll enjoy," Ludo spoke as he walks back and forth in a military fashion. "Mewni's demise is upon us. The final attack is about to be launch and I would become the new king of these lands. Join me and prepare to reap the benefits!"

The monsters looked at each other with uncertainty; mumbling and whispering to one another.

"Okay, I was expecting all of you to jump into this offer immediately," Ludo said a bit annoyed.

"Well the thing is that we don't like you," Dogbull spoke.

"What?" asked Ludo. "What do you mean you don't like me!? I have all the Dark Magic in my fingertips! I have the Butterfly's family book and all their secrets! I'm the only one that can go claw-to-toe with the Butterflys!"

"No you're not," spoke Boo Fly.

"You're a huge jerk," spoke Meat Fork.

"All you care is about yourself," spoke Buff Frog as he emerged from the crowd.

"You're back!" said Boo Fly in surprise.

"Yes I am and I'm done hiding," Buff Frog responds. "Your rule will be no different to us monsters than the rule under the Butterflys with the only difference is that the Mewnians will too suffer our pain. You're no better than the Queen and King, you're are worst."

"Thank you," said Ludo all flatter.

"That was no compliment," Buff Frog corrects.

"Yeah! All you want is power for yourself!" shouted Lobster Claws. "You don't fight for us like that red speedster!"

"We don't have to follow you anymore," Boo Fly said. "We all have an alternative choice and we choose the red speedster! He does care about our suffering!"

All the monsters started agreeing and shouting at Ludo, who was looking at them confused. "So, is that a no?"

"Yes!" shouted all the monsters all in once.

Ludo narrowed his eyes, "Then you're all against me!" He raises his wand to blast them but his wand stops him.

"No," spoke his wand. "Do not waste your magic on them. The Butterflys must be dealt with."

Ludo begrudgingly agrees and nods, "Fine!" he jumps on top of Spider and points his wand at the monsters. "Once I overthrow the Butterflys you will suffer under my regime."

"We were going to suffer anyway," spoke Beard Deer.

"Let's go!" Bird grabs Spider and Ludo and flies off to the direction of Mewni.

Buff Frog looks on with seriousness, "Star Butterfly, I hope you are ready."

* * *

Marco had his face planted on the table in the cafeteria, he was feeling guilty and mad about what happened few hours ago.

Janna and Jackie walked over with their lunch trays, "You okay, dude?" asked Jackie.

"No," mumble Marco. "I've made myself a enemy of Mewni, could have gotten Star killed, and I wasn't there to stop Grodd when he took controlled of Janna to try to kill you." He looks up at them, "If there is a medal for being a huge screw up I have would won it in a landslide."

Janna frowned, "All sympathy I had for that gorilla is now gone. I'm sorry people against animal cruelty, but if I get my hands in that gorilla he's going to wish he was still at that zoo."

Jackie nodded in agreement, "He needs to be stopped. Also Marco you're parents are way too chill."

Janna nodded, "Yeah, we told them we had a hissy fit at one another and that's why the house was a mess. They said it was a good thing we had expressed our emotions to worked things out and not bottle them all up."

Marco looks up at them, "Yeah, I think they miss Star and seeing the house destroyed reminded it of her since she was always ruining our house."

"Well, I say what had happened wasn't a total disaster," Jackie stated. "Now we know the headsets can block Grodd's telepathic attacks, flashes of rainbow colors can counter Rainbow Raider's eye color attacks, you can travel through dimensions, and you can vibrate your molecules to phase through solid objects."

Janna smile mischievously, "Traveling through dimensions and phasing through objects? Oh Marco, are you going to practice those abilities in the girls locker room soon?"

"Don't be a creep, Janna," Marco replied. "Traveling through dimensions was an accident, I still don't know exactly how I did that and I guess phasing through objects makes sense if you think about it. But there's something else."

"What?" asked Janna.

"When I was fighting Star she tried to use a death spell on me."

"She tried to kill you?" asked Jackie who acted a bit a protective.

"In her defense I think the Dark Magic took control of her like Raider's anger did of me, so both of us were not ourselves," Marco defended his magical friend. "Anyway, when Star hit me with her death spell I felt something, like some sort of energy."

"Like a death killing energy," Janna sarcastically said.

"No, that one stung like hell," Marco quickly rebuked. "I felt another energy that was countering Star's spell; it was different and powerful, and it was coming from me."

"Magic?" asked Jackie.

"No it didn't felt like magic. It felt like some sort of... force," Marco gave his best answer on what he felt.

"Like Star Trek?" asked Janna.

Jackie groaned and face palmed, "Yes, Janna."

"There is more to my powers than just running," continued Marco. "Like much more, and I can feel it."

Jackie placed her hand on Marco's , "We'll figure out this together." She smiles at him and Marco smiles back.

The school alarm starts going off.

"Another drill?" asked Janna.

"All students report to your classrooms, this is not a drill." said the announcer.

"Guess not," Jackie said.

All three of them got up and starting walking to their classrooms, walking alongside students who were just as confused as they are.

"What kind of emergency has this procedure?" asked Jackie.

"All the earthquake, fire, and intruder drills we ever had were never like this," Marco added.

They enter Miss. Skullnick class with their classmates talking to each other in what could be happening.

"Settle down delinquents," spoke Miss. Skullnick. "The principal just advised me to turn on the news." She walks to the television bolted on the upper left corner of the room and turn it on to the news.

The news showed a woman who was looking at the camera emotionless.

"I guess they gave up in hiring enthusiastic people," commented Miss. Skullnick.

"Attention humans of nearby Los Angeles, I am Grodd," spoke the woman.

Marco, Jackie, and Janna quickly jolted from their tired state and started paying attention.

"I have taken control of every single human in the city which has now have become my personal zoo. I have suffer under the horrors and evil of mankind for far too long so these people will too suffer. Those who attempt to stop me in the city limits will join their fallen species for a new age has begun for humanity."

The class started panicking, talking to each other in what can be done.

"As for the Flash," spoke the newswoman. Marco narrowed his eyes at the TV. "You are welcomed to try and stop me. But be warn, when you fail you won't be joining my human army, you'll be with the dead." The news network loses signal after Grodd delivered his message.

"This is terrible!" shouted a student.

"I have family in LA! What is that gorilla doing to them!" spoke another.

"The Flash will stop him," said Ferguson.

"Yeah! He'll save the day. He has too!" spoke Alfonso.

Miss. Skullnick waved her hands to grab the student's attention, "Alright class. Settle down. I know this seems bad, but since the school doesn't have insurance for apes taking over school has been cancel and you all need to return home."

Normally news of cancellation of school would have brought excitement to these students, but not today. They were scared and they look out the window, staring at LA in the distance with uncertainty.

Marco was also looking at the city with uncertainty, but also with determination. He knows what he has to do; Jackie and Janna look at him with worry faces.

* * *

"I say we banish the Ruebus Kingdom from visiting these meetings until they learn proper hygiene!" spoke a king from another kingdom.

"And I say we stop the Aelous Kingdom from attending until they fix their crooked teeth," counter the queen from the Ruebus Kingdom.

The giant meeting hall in Mewni's castle erupted in yelling and arguments as representatives from each kingdoms argued with each other over pettiness.

Moon looked on with her hand on her cheek, annoyed from all this. Her husband, on the other hand, was enjoying the yelling and name calling.

This happens every year; the gathering of royals from across the magical dimensions end to discuss current issues that affects every kingdoms ends up becoming a squabble over rivalries worse than the annual Butterfly-Johansen picnic, only more boring.

"Jeffrey? Has Glossaryck returned with Star?" asked Moon.

"No, my Queen." Responds Jeffrey.

Moon slouched in disappointment and concern for her daughter. She looks up to see green-black smoke entering room. "What in the name?" The smoke makes contact with the closest royal representatives and they quickly turn into grey stone statues with green veins glowing throughout their bodies. "Oh no," she quickly stands up. "Everyone, leave this room!"

Everyone starts to panic when they see each other turning into statues. They try to escape through the exits, but the black-green smoke starts pouring out of there as well; blocking their escape.

"This is bad!" said Princess Ponyhead. "I need to be at the Dance Lounge in one hour!" She turns to stone.

"Pumpkin!" shouts King Ponyhead before he turns into stone as well.

Almost everyone is turning into stone, including the Magic High Council. Moon turns to Jeffrey, "Jeffrey! Where are Fendrel and his men!?"

"I don't know your majesty. They haven't retur-" Jeffrey turns into stone before he can finish.

"Oh great," Moon says. "River, we're going need to-" She turns only to see River had turn into stone as well. "River!" She looks around to see that only she hadn't turn to stone as well.

"This can't be happening," she mutters.

"But it is!"

Moon looks up to see Bird carrying both Spider and Ludo, flying down from the ceiling; they land right in front of her.

"Ludo!" Moon stared at him with discontent.

Ludo lets out a crazy laugh, "Surprise Moon? Bet you weren't expecting me to attack during your annual meeting."

"I had a hunch, I never underestimated your madness." Moon replies.

"Sending Fendrel and his goons to intimidate me was never going to work," Ludo says. "That just showed me how desperate you were in protecting me."

Moon narrowed her eyes at him, "I knew sending him and his regiment was a risky move, but you left me no choice. Burden or not, he still a Mewnian so what have you done with him?!"

"Me?" asked Ludo in shock. "Nothing, a red speedster got to him before I did. I've heard that the speedster scare him off of Mewni and now he is working at Quest Buy Good thing too, I didn't want to waste my time fighting him when the real prize is here."

Moon heard enough, she turns into her Butterfly form and flies after Ludo. Ludo quickly raises his wand at her and turns her into stone as well. "I've always wanted trophies so I can display my victory over Mewni," Ludo lets out another laugh. "Now I need one more trophy: Star Butterfly!"

* * *

"I've been living here for a centuries and I've just notice that Mewni is really huge," Glossaryck spoke as both him and Star were navigating their way back to the castle.

"You spend too much time in your book," Star replied, she was panting and sweating. "That speedster drag me really far from home and took my scissors."

"There is nothing wrong in a little exercise," Glossaryck.

"That's easy for you to say. You're just floating!"

"Floating isn't easy."

Both climbed up a hill to see Mewni in the distance. "Home sweet home," Star said. "I never thought I'll miss seeing Mewni's ugly town, giant towers, and scary dark cloud." Star's eyes widen, "Scary dark cloud?!"

Glossaryck and Star look at Mewni to see it cover with a Black-Green fog with green thunderstorms.

"That can be good," said Glossaryck.

Star narrowed her eyes, "Ludo."

Star quickly jogged down to the town while Glossaryck followed her, floating at her pace. She makes it to the town and finds to be strangely quiet.

"Hello?" said Star. "It's anyone home? Princess Star Butterfly is here, no need to be hiding." She look around to see a bunch of statues on the streets. "And when did we carved statues on the middle of the streets? That's not a smart idea."

Glossaryck took a closer look at the statues, "Um Star. I don't think these statues were carved."

Star took a closer look at one of the statues and gasp at what she saw. "It's the people." The statues were the mewnian citizens and all them had horrified expressions on them.

"Ludo has taken over Mewni as well as the visiting royals," Glossaryck concluded.

"If every magical kingdoms' royal family is here for the meeting, what does that mean if they've been turned into statues?" asked Star.

"It means every kingdom will bow to Ludo," answered Glossaryck. He turns to Star, "You're the only one that could stop him."

Star looks at the castle with fear and determination in her eyes, "I guess this is it."

* * *

"Kids! Have you see the news?" asked Mr. Diaz as Marco, Jackie, and Janna walked into house.

"Yes, Dad," answered Marco. "We're going upstairs." All three quickly walked upstairs.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"I don't know," answered her husband. "I've never seen a planet of the apes movie."

The three teenagers burst into their headquarters, "My suit and the headset," said Marco.

"We'll get them ready," said Jackie.

"Yeah, just do some karate warm ups while you wait," ordered Janna.

Marco paced back and forth, nervously anticipating the upcoming battle with the telepathic gorilla. _This is it. The showdown for the city's soul. If I lose, every one loses so no pressure Diaz._

His phones starts vibrating in his pocket. "Now who could that be?" He pulls out his phone from his pocket and reads the caller id. "Star?"

He answers it, "Hello?"

"Hey Marco," responded Star. She was sitting on a cart in Mewni. "How have you been?" she asked nervously.

"I've had better days," answered Marco. "Are you okay?"

"Actually, I'm good." There's silence for a brief moment as Star takes a deep breath. "Marco, I'm sorry what I said last time. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay Star. You were scare and we say things we don't mean when we're scare," Marco responds in a sincere voice.

"Still doesn't make it okay," Star continues. "I was so frustrated with the world that I shut you out when you were trying to help me. I'm sorry that I told you how I felt about you before I left; I don't want to ruin your relationship with Jackie and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I don't want to ruin anything either," Marco responds back. "You're my best friend and you'll always have a place in my heart."

Star smiles on the other side of the phone.

"And if we're still apologizing, I'm sorry if I caused you any form of pain," Marco nervously said.

"Marco, I know you never meant to hurt me," Star alluded to the jealously pain she felt.

"And I hope you remember that," Marco said, alluding that one day he'll tell Star that he is the red speedster.

"Things haven't been the same without you," Star spoke. "Magic isn't fun without you."

"Yeah well, I've been doing things back on Earth to keep me busy, running mostly," Marco sat on his couch as he spoke. "But things haven't been the same without you either. I wonder how things would have turn out differently if you stayed."

Star smile turns to a frown as she looks at the castle, "Marco. Ludo has taken over Mewni and I'm about to take it back. I just want you to know that."

Marco frown as he look upon Los Angeles, "I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"If I fail I just want you to know you are the best guy I have ever meant and that there would be no Star Butterfly without a Marco Diaz."

"You're not going to fail, you're stronger than you know," Marco encourage. "And you're right. There is no Marco Diaz without Star Butterfly."

Star's smile returns, "I know. I gotta go and save my kingdom. Hope I'll see you on the other side."

"I hope so too." Both hang up their phones.

Marco turns to see Jackie and Janna standing next to him holding his equipment. "Did you and Star patch things up?" asked Jackie.

"I believe so," Marco stands up. "But first, time to stop Grodd once and for all."

* * *

"Time to stop Ludo once and for all," spoke Star with a fierce look while doing squats.

"About damn time," said Glossaryck. "I would love to help you, but I'm bound to the book and can't attack or disobey the current owner of the book, even if he's Ludo."

"That's okay Glossaryck," Star assured him. "I'm a strong, independent warrior princess and I can handle myself."

"Oh I don't doubt that," Glossaryck smiles. "Now go Star the Underestimated, go and save Mewni."

Star smiles and nods at him, she turns and runs towards to the castle ready to face any danger that will be thrown at her.

As she runs on the streets, she turns her head to see a large swarm of rats coming toward her.

"Bring it on!" Star jumps up high and aims her wand at the ground "Sticky Syrup Blast!" A wave of maple syrup ejects from her wand, trapping all the vermin into it. Star jumps from one trap rat to another so she herself doesn't get stuck in the syrup as well.

After jumping from rat to rat, Star makes it to the front door of the castle. Without hesitating she bursts into the door with her wand ready to fight, "All right monsters! Leave my home or-" Star stops talking when she realizes that the lobby of the castle was empty. "I guess everyone is at the meeting."

Star runs through the corridors, knowing that the room that holds the annual meeting is at the same level, but at the other side of the castle.

She stops in front of the large wooden door that leads to the annual meeting room. Star takes in a deep breathe, "Dramatic entrance." The door blasts open and Star emerges from the grey smoke that was created from her blast. She gasps at the sight before her. Kings and Queens from different kingdoms turned to stone statues, as well as Ponyhead and her parents.

"You're late for the meeting."

Star looks up to see Ludo sitting on Spider with Bird behind him at the far end of the room where the Butterfly's typically sit during these meetings. He was looking at Star with a mischievous look.

"Enough of this Ludo!" shouted Star at him. "What do you want?"

"What I always wanted ever since I hatch from my egg; Power, respect, and adoration!" Ludo answers.

"Well keep looking, you're not going to find those things here!"

Ludo laughs, "I believe I already did. You see princess living out there in the wild is very hard, especially for small and weak monsters like myself. I was always walked all over, stepped on, and trampled!"

"You said the same thing three times but with different wording," Star points out.

"I know what I said!" Ludo shouts at her. "I knew the only way to survive life is to have power now I've got! With every Kingdom's royal family at my mercy, every dimension in this universe will grovel at me feet. And nobody will dare challenge me once I defeated the mighty Butterflys!"

"You won't beat me Ludo," Star counter. "You're still no match for me, even with your magic, animal minions, or monster army."

"I don't have a monster army," Ludo responded.

"Really?" Star looks around and notices that there isn't any monsters. "I could have sworn you had one last time."

"Well turns out I'm not very popular among the monster community."

"What a surprise," Star says sarcastically.

"I guess speedsters are the hot new thing right now. But no matter, who needs a monster army when I have this!" Ludo points the wand at Star and its started to glow. "Destroy her, my stone minions!" Suddenly the stone statues of Moon, River, Hekapoo, and Rhombulus started to move.

"Oh no," says Star.

Statue Moon, River, Hekapoo, and Rhombulus starts walking towards her.

* * *

Marco was running toward the city with his mind control proof headset on. He stops between some buildings and looks around. "I'm in the city and its eerily quiet. An empty LA feels so weird."

"LA isn't the same without its smog," Janna remarks.

"Do you guys have any ideas how to locate Grodd?" asks Marco.

"Not really," answered Jackie. "He removed the tracking chip that was on the Neurotransmitter prototype; which we now know he using it to amplified his telepathic powers on the city's inhabitants."

"So I just got find and destroy it," Marco concludes. "Easier said then done."

"Hang on," Janna interrupts. "The computers is showing a large red color heading towards Marco."

Jackie looks at the computer screen that Janna was talking about, "Those are body temperatures and that's a lot of them."

Marco looks right in front of them to see a swarm of people with expressionless faces walking toward him. They all range from ages 20 to 50.

"Guys, one of the reasons why I don't watch _The Walking Dead_ because scenarios like this give me nightmares," Marco quip in a panic tone.

"Welcome to my zoo, Flash." Every one in the crowd said at the exact same time.

"That's creepy," remarks Jackie.

"Grodd! Stop this madness!" demanded Marco.

"This is not madness. Madness is losing your home, losing your freedom, and losing yourself," the crowd spoke. "Now this city will feel what I felt, lose what I loss, and suffer for it."

"Not while I'm still here!" Marco shot back.

"Then it's time to rid of you from my world." The swarm of humans started running towards Marco.

"I'm sorry," Marco said softly to the incident people he was about to hurt. He punches the mind controlled people one by one on their faces, trying to knock them out. He resorts to kicking as well as the swarm continues to pile on him. It brings back memories of him fighting monsters alongside Star, but Star isn't here right now to use a spell that can 'safely' subdue these people like she use to do with the monsters.

The swarm of people starts to overpower Marco, piling on him to until he collapses onto the floor and disappearing under the pile of bodies.

"You can't lose this fast, Marco!" shouted Janna through the comms.

Marco phases out of the pile of human bodies, standing back to face the swarm in the other side.

"How?" demanded the swarm.

"A new trick of mine," Marco sticks his fists out. "And here's an old one." He starts spinning his fists around, creating two whirlwinds that ferociously blows the swarm of people off of their feet.

He stops spinning his arms, successfully knocking everyone off of their feet. However, everyone starts getting up on their feet. "Oh come on!" Marco shouts in frustration.

"You've gotten stronger, Flash." The swarm remarks, walking towards Marco again. "But not even you can't fight an entire city."

"You're right," Marco agrees. "No more hiding Grodd!" Marco runs up the building just before the swarm can get to him.

"No!" shouted the swarm.

Marco runs and jumps from building to building, making it difficult for Grodd's mind controlled humans to grab him.

"Alright," Marco said to himself. "Where will a giant telepathic gorilla with anger issues would make his lair at?."

A familiar foe however, catches him by surprise. Peek-a-Boo suddenly appears in front of him and right hooks him on his face. Marco loses his momentum and starts falling from the building.

"AAAHHHH!" He screams. He creates whirlwinds from his hands, slowing down his descend and safely landing on the hard pavement. "What's that-?" He eyes widen as he looks up. Peek-a-boo reappears in front of him, and standing next to her are also Captain Cold, Heatwave, Girder, Rainbow Raider and Weather Wizard. All five of them had expressionless faces.

"You can run away from the city's ordinary inhabitants," all five said in unison. "But not from these super criminals."

"This is just getting harder and harder," Marco remarked.

* * *

Star was running alongside the wall, avoiding the fireballs that Stone Hekapoo was firing at her. She starts jumping from table to table, each passing table being destroyed by the fireballs.

Ludo looks on with enjoyment while eating the food that was served for the meeting, "Hmmm, dinner and a show. Bird! Bring me the oysters!"

Star lands in front of Hekapoo and aims her wand, "Confetti Blast!" Party confetti completely wraps Hekapoo's body, subduing her for the moment.

Before Star can relax white streams of light zip pass her, entrapping anything it touches into a crystal imprisonment. Star jumps high and grabs the chandelier to avoid Stone Rhombulus attacks. "Come and get me, time out guy!"

Rhombulus jumps after her and grabs the chandelier with his snake hands. He climbs up to ornament to Star's level and tries to grab her. Star let goes of the chandelier and falls to the ground. She turns around midair and aims her wand at the ornament. "Snip Cut!" Ordinary scissors appear next the chandelier and cuts the rope that connects the ornament to the ceiling,

Star then turn around midair and aims the wand at the incoming floor, "Bean Bag Metamorphosis!" The blast hits a wooden chair, turning it into a beanbag. Star lands on the beanbag safely while the chandelier and Rhombulus crashes behind her, the broken chandelier pinning Rhombulus to the ground.

Before Star can take a breather, she avoids purple blasts and spears being thrown at her. "Oh no," she looks to see her mom and dad coming after her.

"HAHAHAHA," Ludo laugh. "I love a broken family." He takes a bite out of some corn.

Her Stone father arrived first, swing his sword at her. Star dodges every angle of attack, "I'm sorry, Dad." She does twirl spin and aims her wand at her fathers chest "Water Tsunami!" A large wave of water emerges from her wand, sweeping her father away. "You still love me, right?!" Star shouted at her father.

Tables and chairs starts to levitate around her with a purple glow, Star looks to see her Stone mother lifting her arms to raise the objects. She gestures her arms at Star and the furniture flies toward her.

Star swings her wand around herself and forms a pink bubble, protecting her from the wooden furniture. "Okay mom," Star says to her mother. "Time to make you proud."

Moon shoots a purple blast from her hands, Star jumps while still in the bubble and hits the ceiling. Her pink bubble starts bouncing around in the room like a ball with her still in it, making it hard for Moon to hit. Star keeps shooting out small blasts from her wand, making the pink bubble bounce and move faster in the room. "A trick I learn from an foe I fought earlier, you can't hit a fast moving target!"

"Hit her!" Ludo angrily ordered at Moon. Moon keeps shooting everything she got at Star, but to no avail.

"But it can hit you!" Star waves her wand, "Fun Slingshot Ride!" A giant slingshot magically emerges in the room. Star's pink bubble crashes into the leather pad of the slingshot, its momentum pulling the rubber stings to its limits. The slingshot quickly moves to aim at Moon and it fires. The sheer momentum and speed doesn't give Moon enough time to react as Star's pink bubble crashes into her and slams her to the wall.

"NOO!"Ludo shouted in frustration, spilling his food everywhere.

The pink bubble disappears and Star stands up. She aims her wand at Moon while she's still in the floor. "Reverseticus Freedesum" A while light from the wand hits Moon, her statue form disappears and she reverts back to her fleshy self as she gasps for oxygen.

"This isn't over, Star Butterfly!" Ludo aims his wand at the ceiling and blasts it, "Come and get me!" Bird carries him and Spider up to the hole. Star fires a series of blasts at them, but misses every single shot. They escape through the hole

Star turns to her mother as she groans,"Mom!" She runs by her side and grabs her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," responded Moon. "Now I know how hard a Butterfly can hit."

Star smiles, "Come on, we have to stop him."

"No Star, you have to stop him." Moon told her.

"Just me?" asked Star.

"Star I'm sorry for doubting you," Moon apologizes. "I've should have had more faith in you."

"It's okay, Mom. You're not the only one who should have more faith in people."

"It's not just that," Moon continue. "I'm sorry for intruding on your journey."

Star tilts her head, "What do you mean?"

"One of the reasons why I wanted to train you was so I can be in the spotlight again. I missed the excitement, thrill, and lessons I've learn when I was your age. So I did what no parent should ever do; try to relive their youth lives through their kids. This is your fight, this is your journey, and I shouldn't be the one making the decisions, you should."

Star smiles warmly, "On Earth they call that a midlife crisis." Star hugs Moon. "But I still need you mom. You're still a part of my journey."

Moon smiles and returns the hug. "I love you, Star."

"I love you, Mom."

Their moment is interrupted as Stone River, Hekapoo, and Rhombulus reemerges.

"I'll hold them off, you go and end this right now."

Star nods at her mother, she aims her wand at the floor; creating a rainbow blast that takes her to the hole in the ceiling.

"Alright River, I'm sorry what I'm going to do." She changes into her purple butterfly form. "But you would have done the same thing for our daughter."

* * *

Marco ran around the street, avoiding every attack these mind controlled super criminals were throwing at him. Heatwave's heat waves, Captain Cold's freeze ray, Rainbow Raider's bullets, Girder's objects that he can get hold on, Weather Wizard's hail, and avoiding Peek-a-boo's punches every time she pops up in front of him.

Every time Marco tries to escape, his path is block by Cold's or Heatwave's blasts and Weather Wizard's lightning strikes. "How am I going to get to Grodd with these rogues keep getting in my way!"

"Rogues Gallery," Janna mutters to herself.

"Well you got to find a way to stop them quick," Jackie reminded.

"I know, I know," Marco responded. He looks at the super criminals as he kept running, thinking how he's going to subdue them. "If I take Cold's and Heatwave's guns they would pretty much be useless, but the meta's are going to be a problem." He sees a black plastic bag floating and some rope on the ground, "Well I know how to take one out."

He quickly grabs the objects just as Peek-a-boo reappears in front of him. Marco does a front flip over her head and lands behind her, without wasting a single nanosecond Marco quickly stretches the black bag, cover her eyes with it, and tie it like a blind fold.

"Peek-a-boo," Marco joke. He quickly takes her to a nearby light pole and ties her to it with the rope. Marco takes a step back to see her struggling to get out but to no avail. "You can't teleport if you can't see."

The sounds of heavy footsteps alerts Marco to move out of the way, barely missing Girder's deadly metal punch. "Not this time." He starts running again and head towards Captain Cold and Heatwave. Both partners in crime aim their guns at the Flash, but Marco stops between them just in time. He grabs their guns with both of his hands and quickly pulls them down to the ground. The momentum of it causes the two men to do a front flip and falls to the ground hard, letting go of their guns.

"Three down." His instincts kicks in and he swirls his head around to avoid Rainbow Raider's attempt to stab him. Marco sways around to avoid the bladed object. Marco flips Heatwave's gun to grab by the handle and smacks it on Raider's head, knocking him out. "Four down."

Marco looks to see Girder and Weather Wizard were the only two left standing. He looks at Heatwave and Captain Colds' guns that he is holding. "Hmmm," an idea pops up on his head.

Wizard strikes first with a lightning strike, but Marco avoids and starts running towards the two metas. He runs in a figure eight route, trapping each meta in their own circle in a effort to separate them.

The dust rising from the ground from his speed as well as the smoke forming from the friction allows him to deal with them one by one. He stops in front of Girder first. "I know this is southern California, but everyone deserves to experience snow." Girder charges at him and Marco aims Captain Cold's gun at him, entrapping every part of his body except for his head in ice. "Stay in your metal form and you'll live." Marco quickly dismantles Cold's gun.

Marco turns to see Weather Wizard forming whirlwinds from his hands. "No Mardon, this time you deal with my tornado." He charges up Heatwave's gun and starts running around in a circle with Mardon in the middle. Marco aims the gun at the ground and fires it, creating a circle of fire. "A fire tornado."

Mardon visibly looks like the intense heat of the fire is starting to affect him. He keeps aiming his hands at the Flash, but almost nothing is being created. Only small burst of air is being shot out, but is was useless. "Almost every weather phenomenon needs water and fire evaporates water." Marco explained. Mardon looks like he is going to pass out. "And oxygen!" Dismantling the Heatwave gun, Marco then quickly runs up to Mardon and upper cuts him, knocking him out cold.

"And that's six," Marco says to himself. "I'm so tired."

"Don't be, you still have the final boss," Janna reminded him.

"And I just located him, he's at the old zoo." Jackie said.

"Poetic," Marco stated. "Time to end this." He runs off to the zoo.

* * *

Star climbed up the side of the castle, getting to Ludo who was on top of the highest tower. "There better be a dragon up there." Climbing against the wind and past the clouds, Star makes it to the top of the tower.

"I do pick the best backdrops, don't I princess?" Ludo rhetorically ask.

"Alright Ludo," Star got in a battle ready position. "Bring out the dragon."

"There's no dragon!"

"Aww," Star said in disappointed.

"You think you could stop this!" Ludo gestures to the Dark Cloud and Dark Magic that had consumed Mewni and its inhabitants. "You may have free your mother, but as long as Dark Magic control these lands I will never be stop!"

"I've beaten Dark Magic before," Star raises her wand. "And I can do it again!"

"Soul Sucker Blast!" Ludo fires green ghouls at Star.

"Mirror trap!" A giant mirror forms in front of Star, trapping the ghouls inside of it.

Ludo does a spin, "Levitato!" He floats up 25 feet high. "Get her!"

Star looks in surprise to see Bird and Spider lunge after her. "Hey!" Star shouts as she dodges their attacks. "That's cheating!"

"Do you fight fair!?" Ludo questions her hypocrisy.

Star thinks for a while, "You got me there." She fires a serious of pink blasts at the animals. The pink blasts hits the animals, but it barely does anything to them. "Oh come on!"

Ludo fires a black and green laser at the Star, following her as she runs to avoid it. "Give it up Princess! There's Dark Magic everywhere! Is empowering my wand!"

Star looks around and see's Dark Magic has plagued Mewni. _He's right. The Dark Magic is making his wand stronger and weakening mine._ She looks at her wand and then at Ludo's wand. "But your wand is still only streaming the surface of the watery gravy."

Ludo looks at her confuse, "It's doing what now?"

Star takes a deep breath and let goes of her wand. "Dip down," her eyes turns into a purple glow. Her skin turns purple, she grows out four extra arms, and larger wings.

"What's happening?" Ludo started to panic.

Star starts to fly up high, going up higher than Ludo. She floats midair, overlooking all the Dark Magic that had plagued Mewni. "No more." One by one, her hands start emit a pink glow. She raises her hands up the air, firing a pink blast into the center of the Dark cloud. "No matter how strong, no matter how powerful, a Butterfly will stop the forces of evil!" The Pink glow spread to Mewni, evaporating the Dark Magic from the city. The people in their statue forms starts to return to their normal form.

"What!" Ludo falls back to the tower. "It can't be!" He looks to see Bird flying away with Spider. "Come back here!" They don't look back. Ludo looks at Star and aims his wand, "Death Skull Blast!" Nothing comes out. "I said Death Skull Blast!" again nothing. He shakes his wand, "You got to work!"

"You've lost Ludo," the wand responded.

"I can't lose! Do something!" Ludo begged.

"There's nothing to be done. You've serve me well, but my time has come," the wand answers.

"Wait, what!?" Ludo shouts in disbelief. "I served you?!"

Forgive me, little monster," The wand's green glow disappears.

"Don't do this to me!" Ludo shouts.

With one final pink burst, Star rids Mewni from any remnant of Dark Magic. The clouds disappear and sun shines down at Mewni once again. She floats down back onto the roof of the tower. She walks toward Ludo who was kneeling in defeat and grabs his now useless wand. "It's over Ludo."

"I know," Ludo said in defeat.

* * *

Marco arrives at the Zoo and didn't have to search long to find Grodd who was overlooking his former exhibit. He is wearing a golden armored plate and a golden helmet which Marco assumed it has the Neurotransmitter device.

"I am impress by humanity's determination, you seem to be full of it." Grodd said telepathically. Marco's headset can stop the gorilla from controlling him but it can still let them communicate. "But I wonder if it's stupidity or courage that motivates you."

"It's a bit of both," Marco responds. "Grodd please, you got to stop this craziness."

"Are you trying to appeal for peace?"

"I know what my kind did to you was wrong, but this is not the answer. If you're convince that we're monsters than how is this is suppose to make you better than us? Do not make the same mistakes we did."

Grodd stares at Flash for a moment. "Clearly you are better than your kind," Grodd finally speaks. "But conflict is not ended by better men, but by monsters." Grodd lets out a growl and throws a boulder at Marco.

"So be it," Marco runs at Grodd full speed but its deflected by a invisible electrical shield that became visible for a moment when he made contact with it.

"You didn't think I was going to fight you like last time?!" Grodd mocked. "This armored plate deflects your kinetic energy!" Grodd jumps high at Marco, Marco runs out of the way as Grodd lands where he was before.

"As if just being a giant telepathic gorilla wasn't scary enough," Marco spots a pile of rocks and idea forms in his head. "Hey Grodd!"

Grodd looks at him.

"I've got something for you!" He runs to the pile of rocks and starts throwing them at the gorilla at super speed.

Grodd covers his head with his arms as a hail of rocks pummel him. He growls in pain. He presses a button on his armored plate, causing the electrical shield around him to expand.

Marco was again hit by the electrical shield, repelling him back like two magnets unable to touch each other.

Grodd rips a tree out of the ground and swings it at Flash, attempting to hit him like a baseball.

"Dodger's fan?" Marco quipped.

Grodd lets out a roar and breaks the tree trunk into two with his knee.

"Guess not."

He throws the two tree pieces at Marco, missing the scarlet speedster.

"You may be able to keep up with this fight," Grodd spoke. "But you're precious citizens can't. Each passing moment, they suffer more and more under my control."

"He's right," spoke Jackie. "You've got to stop him now!"

"But I can't touch _him,"_ Marco shot back, avoiding another one of Grodd's debris.

"He has an electrical shield and you produce electricity, shorten his out!" Jackie ordered.

"How?"

"Running!" Janna stated. "That's the literally the only thing you can do!"

Marco stared at Grodd, "Let see." He starts running around Grodd who growls at him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"A science experiment." Marco starts producing large amounts of electricity that starts putting Grodd's electrical shield in the fritz. Grodd's electrical wiring in his armored plate was shortening out just like Marco hoped it would, but unbeknownst to Marco his own electricity was also deactivating his own headset.

Marco stopped running as Grodd's electrical shield disappeared, "So much for your- AHHHH!" Marco screamed in pain as he felt a familiar pain in head.

"Fool! You shorten out your own protection against my power." He walks up to Marco and grabs him by the throat, lifting him up to his eye level. "But your trick couldn't affect my neurotransmitter, it is protected inside my helmet."

Marco gasped for air as Grodd tighten his grip.

"Goodbye, Flash. This city now belongs to me."

Grodd's mind control and grasp is preventing him from moving his body. _I'm sorry._

"You're simple minds were too easy to control."

But Marco's mind was anything but simple. _If he wants to be inside my head, let's give him something to look at._ Marco started thinking about his memories; first day at school, first day meeting Jackie, first day meeting Star, that time he lost his favorite stuff toy, all the adventures he has been with Star, and any memory he can think off. However he was not remembering them like a regular human, he was having those memories flash before his mind in super speed, making his brain work faster than any living creatures' in this planet.

"What's this!" Grodd said as he felt a massive headache, his brain unable to catch up with Flash's brain.

"Too fast for you?" Marco asked as Grodd loosen his grip a bit, allowing him to talk.

"Stop it!" Grodd demanded. He grabs his head with his other hand as he felt his headache get worse.

"Here, let me show what a real headache feels like." Marco raises his head and starts vibrating it. He phases it into Grodd's helmet and delivers an electrical surge.

Grodd growl in extreme pain as he felt his head being electrocuted. The helmet breaks into too, freeing everyone from his telepathic control. Grodd drops Flash who starts gasping for more air.

Marco looks up to see Grodd standing there all dazed. "Wait here." Marco starts to run far from the zoo and once he gets to the outskirts of LA, he does a full u turn and starts running back to the zoo. Breaking the sound barrier once again, Marco breaks through the zoo gates and delivers a super sonic punch at Grodd. Grodd is thrown backwards and lands hard on his back on the floor.

Marco walks toward Grodd and places his right foot on top him. Grodd looks at with his eyes barely open, "You are also better than me." Grodd closes his eyes as he passes out.

 **I hope you guys been enjoying the massive Star Bomb we've been having. Things have been reveal and wonder what this week's episodes will show us. Finally, Grodd and Ludo has been defeated. Next chapter will be the epilogue for this story line and now I can work on the story I wanted to tell the most. For all those that were disappointed because Marco and Star haven't been at each others' side, don't worry that would be fix in the first chapter of Part Two. I just wanted to establish their characters first and the potential drama that would arise between them, plus the new villains they'll face would require both of them working together.**


	14. Chapter 14

The skies in Mewni were as lovely as ever, puffy white clouds floated below the planets that orbits near Mewni as the sun shines down on the dimension's natural landscape. Atop the peak of a mountain a cauldron stood undisturbed; bubbles formed and popped on the surface of the green liquid that filled the container.

Then in an instance, the bubbles stop and the green liquid seemed to had cooled down. Everything stayed quiet and still for a moment until the the cauldron erupted like a geyser; spewing the green liquid upward to the sky in a volcanic fashion. As the green liquid continue to jetted upwards, the black cauldron started to break apart and disintegrate until it completely disappeared. Soon the green liquid disappeared as well, but there was a presence where the cauldron once stood; it was a woman.

The woman had her eyes close as she felt the sense of life again. Her attire was that of a black dress, a adult size bib with a purple crescent moon on it, and a large black hat with a white feather on top. As for her biological features, she had large puffy black hair, a small black-lip mouth, and purple-ish spades on each of her cheek.

The woman took a long breath, breathing in oxygen for the first time in centuries. She then slowly waved her hands around her own body in a professional manner, summoning a green/pink aura that was strengthening her spirit and power. She finally open her purple, monster-like eyes, looking at the beauty of Mewni's natural environment and the city that was far off in the distance.

"This is going to get a little weird," finally spoke the woman with a small smile.

Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness and the black sheep of the Butterfly lineage, has return.

* * *

Trumpets were blown and drums were pounded as the Kingdom of Mewni celebrated another victory against a monster invasion. Citizens dance in the streets as people praised and honored Star Butterfly; the princess and future queen of Mewni, but most importantly their savior.

Inside the castle there was a different kind of celebration being held for the victory that Star Butterfly brought. Within the castle's main room, where the King and Queen have their thrones, a crowd of people comprised of royals from the other dimensions, watch as Star Butterfly was about to be honor by the queen and the Magic High Commission.

Star stood on the red carpet and in front of Queen Moon who was holding both Star and Ludos' wands. Behind Moon stood River, Glossaryck, and the Commission.

"Star Butterfly," spoke Moon in her loud but positive tone. "Princess of Mewni, heir to the throne, but most importantly my daughter." Star and Moon smiled warmly at each other, "I hereby honor you for saving our kingdom from Ludo."

"And my home," Glossaryck spoke as he floated down to the Book of Spells. "Ahh, how missed that raggedy smell."

Moon frowns at Glossaryck for interrupting while Star chuckles. "Anyway, the Kingdom of Mewni and every kingdom in the universe owes you a debt of gratitude." Moon lifts up both wands, "And what better way to repay our gratitude than restoring the wand."

Moon yanks the broken star piece from Ludo's wand and places it on Star's wand like a missing puzzle piece, making Star's wand complete again. Moon hands the wand back to Star; sparkles starts encircling the wand once Star grabs it, reverting back to its former form before it was destroyed. The crowd cheers at the restoration of the wand and their savoir.

Once the cheering dwindle down, Hekapoo steps forward. "Speaking for the Board, we apologizes for underestimating you Star Butterfly. We look forward in working with you in the near future." Hekapoo and the rest of board slightly bow in respect.

"Damn right you are," Moon mutters to herself quietly.

"My little girl saved us from destruction." River started crying. "I couldn't be prouder!"

Star gave a small smile to her father.

"Is there anything you like to say Star?" asked Moon.

Star looked at her mother and father. She then looked down at her wand, glimmering from the sunshine. She then turned around and saw all the people who now expect a lot from her.

"I just want to say that I will do anything to protect my home," Star turns to Moon. "Both homes."

Moon raised an eyebrow at Star.

"I want to return to Earth and continue my training there."

The crowd started to mutter quietly to each other.

"Are you sure?" asked Moon.

"Yes mom," Star assured her. "Whatever my destiny is going to be I know it involves Earth and my friends there; I've shut that out for far too long."

Moon smiled at her daughter. "Then return to Earth you shall."

Star smiled gleefully at Moon and ran to give her a hug, "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Moon returned the hug. "And who knows, maybe you'll find the future king of Mewni there."

Star blushed slightly.

"Then it settles," says River as he joined in the hug. "My daughter will continue her training at Earth!"

With exception of the Butterflys and Glossaryck, everyone cheered

* * *

Echo Creek and LA was having its own celebration. The defeat of Gorilla Grodd by the Flash has earned the hero the title of "The Protector of LA." Almost every citizen in the city was now praising and embracing the hero, including the mayor and the police force. The Flash has established himself in history.

In Echo Creek Junior High, students were walking down the halls with Flash merchandise; Flash T-shirts, shoes, caps, backpacks etc. The teachers were wearing them as well.

"The Flash is my hero!" spoke a jock.

"I'm going to have the Flash as my prom date, just watch!" Brittney Wong shallowly stated.

"It would be so cool if we were friends with the Flash," said Alfonzo to Ferguson.

"I'm already submitting the papers to make him our new school mascot." Proclaim the principal, "Those possums overstayed their welcome."

The only people that didn't had Flash merchandise were Janna and Jackie, mostly because they didn't need it.

"I told Marco he should have trademark his own image," said Janna as both Jackie and her were walking to class.

"Nah he said he doesn't want to," said Jackie. "He says his princess self earns him 650 dollars every month."

"What does that even mean?"asked Janna.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Jackie and Janna," spoke Miss. Skullnick. She was standing next to the doorway of the classroom wearing a Flash cap. "Where's Marco, he never misses a day of class."

Jackie and Janna looked at each other. "I'm going to be honest with yoy Miss. Skullnick, Marco said he needed a day off." Jackie answered.

Miss. Skullnick shrugged to herself. "Well, he's lucky he is a straight A student." She gestured the girls to get inside, "I don't know want got him so tired, if anyone needs a day off its the Flash."

"Oh we know," Janna smiled to Jackie.

* * *

The lighting in Marco's room was dull as Marco laid on top of his bed. He looked at up in the ceiling, wondering how did he got to this point in his life. From meeting Jackie to meeting Star, going to school to going dimension hopping, stopping monsters to stopping metas. All he knows was that there will be more to come.

The sound of a tear in the dimension caught his attention. Marco sat up as a portal opened up in his room. Stepping out of that portal was someone he felt he hasn't seen in years.

Star jumped out of the portal holding a pair of scissors she 'borrowed' from a royal guard. Marco stands up at her presence. Both teens looked at each other for a minute, with no one uttering a word.

"Hey," Marco finally broke the silence.

"Hey," Star responds with the same word.

After another brief moment, both teens embrace each other in a hug.

"I knew you could do it," said Marco.

"And I knew you knew I could do it," Star jokingly said back.

"You're staying?" asks Marco with a small glimmer of hope.

"I am," answered Star as she pulls away from Marco. "Is there something I missed while I was gone?"

Marco chuckles, "Oh some few things, but those details can wait. I want to hear everything that happen to you back at Mewni." Marco looked at Star's restored wand, "Because I apparently missed a lot."

Star smileed, "I'll tell you, but I want some nachos first."

Marco smiles back, "Of course you do."

Both teens exited the room, heading downstairs to make some of Marco's delicious nachos.

* * *

Night has fallen on Echo Creek, most of the inhabitants are returning to their homes for slumber. A neighborhood several blocks away from Marco's neighborhood was eerily quiet; no human can't be seen and leaves gently floated with the wind.

As though the quiet had overstayed its welcome, a flash of blue light burst in the middle of the street and red lightning came out of that light. The red lightning stopped moving and man emerged. He was vibrating and had glowing red eyes, he was also wearing a yellow suit eerily similar to the Flash's, but with a black circle with a red lightning on his chest as his insignia.

The man in yellow looked around and realized he had arrived at his destination. He pulls off his mask to reveal to be a man in his mid forties; his vibration and glowing red eyes stopped to show that he had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"This is going to get a little wild," the man spoke as he lifted the mewnian orb he stole.

 **The epilogue to Part 1 and the set up for Part 2. Spoilers for the Star Bomb we've been having; so it had been revealed in the canon show that Toffee was Ludo's wand and Eclipsa is frozen in crystals in Rhombulus and Lekmets' home. Well that's not going to alter this story; Eclipsa and Reverse Flash are here and now everything is at stake. Look out for Part 2 as it would not continue in this story, I will start new story with the title " _Reverses of One Another._ " Marco and Star friendship and status will be tested as enemies from the Past and Future seek out their destruction. Will Eclipsa and Reverse Flash be their undoing or will they do it to themselves? Maybe I'll do the opening of The Flash with Marco somewhere in Part 2. Thank you all for sticking with me in Part 1, for the good and bad, but now let's move on to Part 2 and hopefully sequel will be a lot better. **


End file.
